Cold Comfort for Bulma
by Trynia Merin
Summary: VxB YxOC To spice up his flagging romance with Bulma, Yamcha invites some friends for a party which Vegeta crashes when he tries to understand the human phenomenon of 'partying'. But one of the guests is trying to hurt Bulma. Vegeta must protect her!
1. Frozen Treats

**Cold Comfort**

By Trynia Merin

A sort of PWP

Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta Yamucha/OC

Rating: R for swearing and adult situations, in other words Lime and Lemon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Popsicles or any trademarked stuff here. Toriyama created DBZ, and I'm borrowing the characters for this fanfiction. I don't get paid for this peoples! Don't sue me, for this means no harm to the series. Only Shandi, Ginger and Chopsuay are my fanchars.

Act 1

* * *

Hercule sport drinks were just what Vegeta needed after a long day in the GR. Unfortunately he had opened his last bottle in the small fridge in his bungalow. Instead of living in the house like Yamcha did to train, Vegeta took up quarters in a small bungalow that adjoined directly with the Capsule Dr. Briefs had constructed per his request. This enabled him to limit his contact between the humans and himself to an absolute minimum. It ensured their safety because the less he was annoyed by foolish human behavior the less likely he was to blow the entire planet into the next dimension. 

Just why he agreed to stay he kept a mystery from everyone, even himself. First it was to challenge Goku to that duel to prove his supremacy. Secondly he postulated it was because he had no other place to go since he had been resurrected against his will and better judgment. Fate had dropped him into the midst of the Namekians, and like a fool Vegeta had reluctantly agreed to the Woman's invitation to live and train with him.

She was the least likely being that he would kill if she got under his skin. Also, he secretly enjoyed pissing off the scar face and Baldy. Even though Scar Face wasn't resurrected till after he returned from searching for Kakkarot, Vegeta knew that if Scar Face knew he was living and training at Capsule it would deal a huge blow to Yamcha's ego. Scuttlebutt did not escape Vegeta's sharp ears, for he had overheard the conversations between Bulma, Gohan and Krillen when he had been 'napping' on Namek. He learned all sorts of things about his enemies, things to file away to use in his usual banter of insults to make their lives as miserable as his once was.

Pissing the Woman off was fun, but invited trouble. So it was simplest to keep well out of the way of her shrill tongue and deal solely with her doddering old father. He was average by Saiyan intelligence standards, but his inventions were the best technology the backward planet had to offer. Secretly Vegeta knew that the Woman was the main reason a regen tank and an advanced craft like Goku's space ship he'd taken to Namek even existed.

From his capsule and bungalow Vegeta emerged, tossing a towel around his shoulders. The yellow main sequence star burned down with tropical heat, for it was summer. Vegeta enjoyed the extra light pouring down on the lawn, for he knew it would cause consternation with the Capsule inhabitants. More fuel to annoy them and play his usual game.

At about this time, the Woman would be chatting on the phone with one of an array of social friends. Vegeta had observed her coming and going when he would fly around Capsule at top speeds. He deemed her an enigma from that first time she'd led him to the damn showers. Food and cleanliness were more inviting them blasting Yamcha to smithereens. The scar face made a good source of entertainment.

Lately he wondered why Yamcha had left and arrived with females other then the Woman. Vegeta referred to Bulma Briefs as 'the Woman' as a slight joke to a popular earth detective series called Sherlock Holmes. Of the earth literature he'd picked up in Capsule's library, SF and other works were the most amusing. Somehow the ruthless cold detective struck a cord with Vegeta, showing him that not all earth fiction was rife with stupidity like Bulma's Harlequin romances.

A few steps took him into the back door, which he opened silently. Entering the kitchen he watched the Woman chatting inanely on the phone. Her fingers twisted the cord while she babbled about all manner of things feminine and not so feminine. Was it his imagination or did she just chuckle at a dirty joke? The Woman wore cutoff jeans and strode back and forth across the kitchen floor. He sauntered in towards the nearby fridge, walking past the center island.

He heard the conversation that had initiated between her and someone else on a phone. Mumbling with annoyance he realized he'd missed half of a private conversation with his musings of his slaves.

"Yamucha, it's not like it's the end of the world, but I just need someone to talk to," she whispered.

Vegeta slowly opened the fridge, following his nose. Jackpot, he grinned, fishing out two large one liter bottles of Kiwi and Cranapple Hercule SP drink which were frosty with condensation. Carefully he slipped both into the towel like a sling, and then hunted for the raw hamburger he smelled nearby.

"I'll be RIGHT over babe. Don't worry I'll take you for some ice cream and you can cry over my shoulder," Yamucha said softly.

Vegeta grabbed the thawed meat in its plastic wrapped Styrofoam tray. He tore open the plastic, and dropped the meat on the island. Not wanting to wait he tore the cap off the first Hercule drink and downed it with only two bobs of his Adam's apple.

"Terrific, I'll be ready in an hour," Bulma chuckled, untangling the phone cord. Out of her peripheral vision she saw she was not alone, judging from the empty bottles sitting lined up on the island, and a certain Saiyan Prince wiping his lips with the back of one hand.

"Do you mind if I bring some friends? They've heard all about you, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at that new Club Tropic in downtown West City?"

"The one with the pineapple margaritas?" Bulma frowned.

'Yeah that one. Shasta and Ginger have been dying to meet you, because they saw you in Cosmo."

"I thought it would be you and me, Yami," Bulma said.

"You need to meet some new people. They're great fun. C'mon Babe, what's the harm in sharing Friday night with some good buddies? They're cool," Yamcha wheedled.

Wandering over to the fridge, Bulma reached up on tiptoes to open the freezer door while she cradled the receiver between chin and shoulder. She extracted a box of popsicles, and then tore a grape one out of its wrapper, still talking on the phone the whole time.

"Fine, you win. I guess it won't hurt to meet them," said Bulma with a small sigh of disappointment.

"I'll be there in half the time. See you later. Love you," Yamucha answered before she clicked the end button on her phone.

"Love you too, Yami," she nodded.

An inelegant burp punctuated the sudden silence. Bulma whirled around at the source of it smirking in her face. Vegeta continued to tear off morsels of bloody hamburger while chewing each bit. Overdramatically he licked the blood off his fingers, smacking his lips. Bulma groaned, knowing he was just doing it to piss her off like he usually did. Secretly she was grateful because it distracted her from the sudden disappointing amendment to her plans with Yamcha.

"Are you nuts?" Bulma glanced at Vegeta. She was attacking the solid sugar treat reduced to colored purple fluid oozing down her fingers.

"What? Do you mind, I'm eating," Vegeta glanced at her wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"How can you eat RAW hamburger like that!" Bulma snorted, resting her hands on her hips. She bit the rest of the grape Popsicle off the stick then threw it into the trash.

"Excuse me but I like my meat raw," he chuckled.

"Don't you know ANYTHING, your Whyness?" Bulma shook her head. Striding over to him she grabbed a salt shaker and grabbed a hunk of raw hamburger. To Vegeta's surprise she dashed a few crystals of table salt then popped the bit in her mouth.

"It tastes the best with salt," she said as he rested his chin on his hand, watching her chew. He caught sight of her tongue which had changed bright purple from her desert consumed seconds before.

For once Vegeta was speechless. Bulma mentally tallied a mark on her side for shocking the Prince. He rolled his eyes, and then grabbed the salt shaker for his own next piece of raw meat.

"Showoff," he growled.

"You're not the only one who does weird stuff," she glanced at him.

"Who cares?" Vegeta mumbled, finishing off the whole two pounds. "Any others?"

"Deep freeze. I'd offer you some ice cream but if you want raw stakes, there's a few left over from last night's barbecue."

"Fine, better then that high fructose corn syrup and Red #4 dye you're so fond of consuming," Vegeta said, grabbing the Popsicle box she forgot to put back.

"Maybe I should freeze some of this raw burger and put it on a stick then, your Majesty?" she mock bowed.

"You're an idiot," Vegeta chuckled. He replaced the box back in the freezer, and then grabbed two more trays of frozen hamburger.

"You're complaining about me eating synthetic food and you're drinking that crap?" Bulma asked, tossing the emptied sport drink bottles into the trash.

"I just like to blow your little excuse for a mind, Woman," Vegeta snickered, carrying his frozen treat out the back door. Bulma saw him grab the last two bottles of Hercule drink along with what was going to be dinner for that night.

"Whatever," Bulma mumbled, closing the door behind her houseguest and hanging up the phone. She had more important things to think about rather then the strange customs of the Saiyan Prince. There was a whole host of outfits to pick from upstairs and the newest bar and club to try. Tonight would be a good time to kick back and relax with Yamcha and two friends.


	2. Rave On

**Act 2

* * *

Vegeta's workout consumed him that whole afternoon. He didn't realize where the time had gone till he snapped out of his meditation. It was seven PM on a Friday night, and he heard the woman's voice mingling with that of her weakling mate Yamcha. Yet there were two females and another male he didn't recognize.**

With interest Vegeta peered outside the window of his GR as the car pulled up. He levitated to the main dome, peering down from the shade of a tree. Two females walked arm and arm with the other male wearing a white suit much like the one Yamcha sported. Bulma twined her arm around Yamcha's, giving a guided tour.

Both Yamcha and Bulma walked towards Capsule hand in hand. They were giggling, their cheeks red with the liquor they drank. Vegeta stared in surprise when he smelled another woman on Yamcha's other arm though. What was this, he wondered? Especially when he saw another young man with a third woman.

"We're going to have SO much fun, aren't we, kids?" Yamcha's friend laughed.

Down in the lounge Yamcha and Chopsuay had taken off their coats, and loosened their neckties. Both sat cattycorner to another, accepting mixed drinks from the sideboard where Bulma stood with her back to them all.

She handed one glass to Ginger, who walked towards Chopsuay with it. He accepted it with a kiss. Meanwhile the woman herself carried another to Yamcha. Shandi busied herself carrying in a tray laden with various snack foods such as cheese puffs, pretzels, and cookies.

"What the hell is this, an orgy?" Vegeta mumbled as he exited the kitchen. He stopped as he plunked down a glass and filled it with milk. In the breakfast nook that was visible by sliding doors he saw the three women and two men sitting close. Yamcha leaned his head on Bulma's chest, and rested his knees in the lap of the purple haired girl, while the young man sat opposite him with the pink haired chick.

"What was your name again?" Bulma hiccuped. A bot floated by, holding a tray filled with various cocktails.

"Chopsuay," laughed the other baseball player. "Me and Yami go WAY back, right?"

"Oh yes, silly me," Bulma laughed. "You were the one who got Yami into the league."

"And he's my best bud ever since," Yamcha said, extending his hand and bopping his fist on top of Chopsuay's.

"Tell me more," said the purple haired girl, rubbing Yamcha's feet as she took his sneakers off.

"Sure, Shandi," he grinned. "We're ALL friends here."

"Right sis?" grinned the pink haired girl, sitting on her sister's side. "Get me a drink, Cho?"

"My pleasure, Ginger," he grinned. "What will it be?"

"Just tell them your order," Bulma laughed, getting up and tossing her wrap to another bot.

"What do you want sweetie?" Yamcha asked. "The usual?"

"Cosmopolitan, and extra vodka, Yami," she giggled, hiccuping. Various drinks were procured, and the friends wandered off with their various drinks in hand.

"Stupid humans," Vegeta mumbled. "Should be good for a laugh I suppose. I get to see the woman make an ass of herself. So I suppose it's worth looking into."

Taking his glass of milk and a full package of those things she called chocolate chip cookies, the Prince wandered into the lounge where the pulsing beat of music vibrated his sensitive ears. All the better to sneak a peak, he though as he levitated up and drifted into the room with a blur of movement. Vegeta positioned himself over the fireplace next to a potted plant, and realized he had a ringside seat to the human orgy.

Yamcha groaned as he leaned over and kissed Shandi, and Chopsuay gave Bulma's lips a peck. Ginger, the pink haired pleasure slave, at least Vegeta thought she was, was busy rubbing the shoulders of Chopsuay. Yamcha then pulled Bulma towards him into his lap, caressing her blue hair. They shared a long kiss, while he leaned back and crashed into Shandi's lap with Bulma top him.

As more drinks were consumed, they listened to the two baseball players spinning a long boring tale. Vegeta snickered as he saw both of the trollops and Bulma vying for the male's pathetic attention. Bulma seemed to be pushed further aside when Yamcha took Shandi into his arms and kissed her. She pouted, making Vegeta wonder if she really WAS Yamcha's mate or not, or if he was trying various whores in her place.

"Humph," he mumbled.

"C'mere, are you lonely?" Ginger asked, staggering over, and leaning on Bulma's arm. Chopsuay was watching both women as he downed his drink. Yamcha and Shandi locked in a long embrace, their hands wandering over one another oblivious too much else.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

"C'mere and let us take care of you," Ginger said, taking her hand and leaning in to kiss Bulma's lips. She coughed, spilling her drink as she tripped over her high heels. Vegeta winced as she landed in Chopsuay's lap.

"Hey Baby, I hate to see you left out," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss. Bulma was startled as she felt his hands slide up and under her chest, rubbing her breasts.

"Wait a second, what about Ginger?" she asked.

"I like to watch," Ginger laughed, sitting next to them and tickling Bulma's feet. She pulled off the stiletto heels, and soon the two girls were wrestling. Bulma was trying to scramble away from Chopsuay, but was rendered helpless by Ginger tickling her sides.

"Hey, now wait, I can't breathe!" she giggled. "Stop... time out!"

"C'mon, smile for us. We love you," Chopsuay slurred. He pulled Bulma on one knee, then Ginger on the other. First he dragged Ginger's face to his, and kissed her hard, then turned to Bulma, sliding his other hand up her leg while reaching under Ginger's short pink miniskirt.

"No, enough," Bulma said.

"Hey, you look SO cute together," Yamcha slurred, surfacing from his kiss with Shandi. "I'm sorry babe, you miss me?"

"Yes," she said, pushing off Chopsuay's lap. She wandered over as Yamcha pulled her to sit next to him, draping his arm over her.

"That's my girl. C'mere and let me show you I still think you're the number one chick in my life, B," he said. Vegeta shook his head because Bulma was liplocking with Yamcha at the same time that the purple haired whore was rubbing his shoulders, then sliding her hands between them to the lump in Yamcha's pants.

"Idiot," he mumbled, suddenly feeling sick. Bulma was staring past Yamcha's hair while she noticed both his hands weren't on her. Reluctantly she squirmed out of his arms, and saw her boyfriend's look of surprise.

"Hey, there's enough of us to go around, don't be sad, B," he said.

"I still love ya," Chopsuay grinned, reaching out a hand to her.

"Don't touch me," Bulma snapped.

"But sweetie..."

"I need a cigarette," she said, worming out of their grasp. Vegeta blinked, not sure of what was going on, but it was getting a bit insipid. Somehow he knew that Bulma didn't like to share, but was lowering herself to do so because Yamcha wanted to.

He drifted down from the ceiling, landing with white-toed boots on the carpet. Ginger lifted her head for oxygen, giggling as she pointed to him. "Hey handsome, where did you come from?"

"Ahh, another friend of Bulma's?" grinned Chopsuay.

"Humph, are you quite enjoying making an ass of yourselves?" he sneered.

"Vegeta, join the party!" Yamcha laughed. "C'mon, you never party. You need to LOOSEN up."

"As if I need YOU weaklings to tell ME how to party," Vegeta smirked. "Where's the woman?"

"Which woman?" Yamcha blinked.

"The blue haired noisy one!" Vegeta asked.

"I'm available, forget her, you handsome thing!" Ginger cooed, getting up and putting her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Don't touch me, you stupid whore. Go back to your master!" Vegeta said, as he pushed her away.

"Well, who got up on the wrong side of BED," Ginger pouted, landing in Chopsuay's lap.

"Have a drink, that's a good boy," Yamcha said, getting up and grabbing a bottle of Tequila.

"I'll take that, thank you very much," Vegeta said, snatching the bottle away.

"Good sport," Yamcha grinned. "Join us?"

"No thank you, idiot," Vegeta said as he shoved Yamcha back down and wandered off to find the woman for some more entertainment.

* * *


	3. Stolen Kisses

**Act 3 Stolen Kisses**

**Lime alert here!

* * *

**

Smoke curled from the cigarette as Bulma sat on the veranda. She didn't see Vegeta walk out the sliding door and slowly rise into the air. He sat on the domed roof of Capsule, glancing down. Taking the tequila, Vegeta knocked back a small sip, relishing the burn as it went down his throat. Bulma sat with her back to him, soft skin pale and pearly in the moonlight. Her silver minidress was open in the back with a V shape, which ended at the hips, and covered her shoulders. To his surprise he saw a few marks marring the flawless skin, which looked like bruises?

He hadn't recalled them there before. Strangely she was hugging herself, sniffling quietly. Vegeta frowned, wondering why she was crying when she had those idiots in there to entertain herself. Her low voice cut through the silent chilly air, starling him out of his reverie, "Get yourself together Bulma, you're supposed to be having fun!"

Vegeta saw more smoke curling up from the tip of her Marlborough light 100. Taking a deep drag, she then expelled it. The puffs wafted RIGHT next to Vegeta's nose, and it took his self-control not to sneeze. The weed she smoked was similar to a rolled cigarette that he sometimes partook of that smelled sweet and perfumed, leaving a buzzing relaxation to the mind. The closest equivalent on Earth was called Marijuana and it was illegal.

"Yamcha's just trying to cheer me up. He only wants me to broaden my horizons, so why can't I snap out of it?" she asked.

Nothing answered her out of the silent night. Cold crystalline stars gleamed down from the heavens above, partly obscured by the orange haze of city lights. Vegeta wondered if he should startle her, but then thought against it when he heard the low sobs returning.

He descended quietly so she couldn't sense him. Bulma however froze in place with the sensation she wasn't alone. Especially when hot breath fanned her neck. She growled, "Get away I don't want anyone to TOUCH me!"

"Then why are you letting that baka put his hands on you? Aren't you two supposed to be mates?" Vegeta asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma stammered, whirling around on him. Vegeta stood just inside the railing of her balcony, his hands crossed over his armored chest.

"Watching you make an ass of yourself?" Vegeta grunted.

"Go away Vegeta I'm not in the mood to argue with you so leave me alone," she said.

"Give me a reason why I should? Perhaps you hope to have that male entertainer put his hands on you? You seem to want to be rid of him."

"I'm having a private party, so just leave me be," she said.

"Some party. You don't appear to be having fun," Vegeta smirked.

"What would YOU know about that, huh?" Bulma challenged him.

"Not as if I care, but seems that there's a disparity in males and females? Is it common for a male to amuse himself by taking a secondary concubine?" he asked.

"It wasn't my idea! Yamcha said that her date didn't show up, and I didn't realize that his friend would be all over me like an octopus!"

"Then throw them out," Vegeta shrugged. "Why are you putting up with this shit?"

"Don't' tell me that you as a male hadn't fantasized about having two women at once," she smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Perhaps it's a FANTASY, but it's not MY idea of an ideal situation," Vegeta huffed. "Putting up with one damn woman is a pain enough, let alone two."

"Why am I talking to you about this?" she asked, stubbing out her cigarette in the small glass ashtray.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Vegeta said, sitting down on the railing of her porch. Still he kept his arms crossed, staring directly at her.

He climbed down from the railing, then crossed over to sit on the bench next to her. Bulma inserted another Marlboro between her lips, raising the lighter to flick a tiny flame over the glowing tip. A jet of smoke puffed into Vegeta's face, making him sneeze.

"Smoke?" she asked. "Or are you going to tell me I'm killing myself slowly too?"

"As if that mere herb could cause any damage to my body," Vegeta chuckled. He plucked the cigarette from her lips, and took a drag. Only a split second later the smoke spilled out.

"You didn't inhale, smarty," Bulma teased him.

"Stupid woman," he mumbled, inhaling and letting the smoke drag down his throat. He gave a loud cough as the smoke wafted back in her face.

"Not so tough are you?" she joked.

"Humph," Vegeta mumbled as she passed the smoke to him, and he held it like a prop between his fingers. She took another, then raised his smoke to the end of hers to light it. Vegeta sat with hunched shoulders, letting the smoke from his cigarette curl up. He gave a few tentative puffs, letting the smoke simply roll in his mouth and tingle through his saliva rather then fully inhaling.

Vegeta turned to her again, taking another puff. Bulma let smoke shoot out her nose like a medieval dragon, "So, why are you out here? Bored?"

"Yes, you could say that. I wanted to see what you and the scar face were up to. It's rather entertaining to see you two make asses of yourselves. But this isn't like you woman, to let yourself be used for sex by those weaklings and their whores. Unless you orchestrated the whole thing for your own benefit," Vegeta said.

"I could be," Bulma shrugged.

"Bullshit," said Vegeta.

"Excuse me?" Bulma laughed, tipping ash into the glass tray she suddenly plunked between them. Vegeta set his lit cigarette in one of the small indentations of the tray, watching smoke curl up from the ember.

He answered, "You're just going along with them because you think it's something you're SUPPOSED to do because your paramour's entertained. When in reality you should be giving only what you are ready to give."

"You don't have a girlfriend Vegeta, so how can you judge. I'm willing to bet you haven't been laid in ages," she teased.

"How would you know, woman?" Vegeta smirked.

"Well you're so cranky you must not be getting any," Bulma laughed.

"Humph so you say," Vegeta snorted, blushing slightly.

Bulma leaned over and lightly brushed her lips to his. Vegeta coughed at the sudden invasion of cigarette smoke past his lips. She drew back, smirking at him for a change. "I proved my point. You're using any excuse just to cop a feel, or a smell at me because you get your rocks off seeing me pissed right?"

"Interesting theory, but you're wrong," Vegeta smirked.

"Saiyans must be turned on by pissing each other off. Otherwise you'd be out hunting for some female to hop into bed with. Or else you're doing someone on the sly?" she raised a brow.

"Your lurid low class imagination supposes much. Besides my sexual affairs are my details alone, not to be the subject of your garish gossip amongst your fellow co workers," Vegeta said. He picked up the cigarette again; finding it halfway transformed to a long cinder. Knocking the white ash off he took a quick drag, letting the smoke burn his throat.

"C'mon you deny that you don't brag about your sexual conquests with your friends? Wait, you don't have any friends," she said.

"Even if I had 'friends' and we compared sexual prowess, you'd be the last being to know, woman," Vegeta snickered.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked. "Could it be the prince of all Saiyans is a prude?"

"You humans are entirely too preoccupied with screwing," Vegeta taunted back. "Unless you're showing interest in my affairs because your own sex life is that boring."

"Now that's NOT true! I've got a very HEALTHY love life, buster!" Bulma shot back.

Vegeta stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette. He threw back his head and laughed, "Bullshit. Otherwise you wouldn't be in there with your paramour and his friend and those two whores. It's obvious you're not satisfied. Otherwise he wouldn't be going to such pathetic attempts to coerce you into his bed by parading other females around you."

"Now just a moment!" Bulma retorted.

"For a genius you're very stupid, Bulma," Vegeta answered with a condescending shake of his head.

"What makes you the expert on relationships?" she challenged.

"Please, woman. Any male that seeks to have two women to satisfy him is either hungry or sexually bored with the wrong partner. If he had the correct partner he'd not need to have two whores to distract his attention when one satisfying match would be sufficient," Vegeta said.

"And what would YOU know about that? I know someone died and made you Prince but who died and made you the authority on my love life?"

"I'm not entirely a prude as you say so woman," Vegeta returned, his cheeks momentarily turning crimson as he glanced away.

"You're telling me you've done two girls at once?" she teased.

"You say so," Vegeta returned. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. One female gets jealous, and there are complications."

"Vegeta..." she trailed off.

"You are going to say I'm a stud? Is that it? Well forget it woman because I don't CARE about your opinion of my so called sexual prowess," Vegeta sneered.

"Whoa Vegeta, I wasn't going to say that. I just was going to comment that is the most normal thing I've heard about you yet. Normal in human terms," she trailed off.

"Don't insult me, woman," Vegeta glared at her.

"Why are we talking about this again?" Bulma blinked at him.

"I have no damn idea woman," Vegeta snorted, shoving himself up to his feet. Bulma hid a giggle behind her raised hand witnessing him pacing angrily back and forth across the balcony. Under his breath he uttered alien guttural curses.

"You were the one who dropped in on me, and left yourself wide open," she said.

Vegeta slightly cocked his head in her direction, wincing at the obvious double entendre. "I should shoot myself for speaking of such disgusting things. You've just confirmed that my suspicions about your sick mating habits are well founded."

"What, you're trying to tell me that you'd only be satisfied with ONE woman?" Bulma glared at him.

"You know very little about me woman. Don't presume things you know NOTHING about," Vegeta growled.

Before she could ask him to clarify this statement Vegeta leaned close and pinned her against the wall. His nose pressed to her shoulder, while his pelvis pinned her between himself and the wall. Bulma's heart rose to her throat at the closeness of his nose to hers when he drew back. Turning his face to the side he rubbed his cheek against hers, then seized her earlobe between his teeth. Sharp pain erupted from the downward pressure followed by the softness of his tongue lapping away the resulting blood.

"Ow, Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma yelped.

"Shh," Vegeta urged, pressing two fingers over her lips to silence her. His other hand slid down around the small of her back to pull his body closer to hers. For a moment his body pressed hers against the cold wall burning her with the intensity of hot breaths against her sensitive neck.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, panting in short puffs to see his dark eyes narrowed to slits. Hunger gleamed ferally in the dark depths. He licked her blood off his lips yet did nothing except stare at her with his armored chest pressed up tightly to her body. It amazed her as before to feel no evidence of an erection in those tight spandex pants. Against her body his chest heaved with rasping breaths accompanied by a powerful thumping heart pulsing only inches from her. Only bone, flesh and two layers of cloth around hard armor kept their pounding hearts apart. She realized that he appeared to be waiting with an unspoken challenge.

Closing her eyes she leaned forwards to brush her nose against his. Vegeta remained still as a statue, only his hot pulses of breath alerting her he was still alive, and the heat from his body burning into hers. A base vibration of tingling power surged from his frame to hers; sending tiny shivers of silver blue lightening into her body. Each nerve ending tingled like being shocked with a low voltage. Bulma's instincts overrode her reason as she tilted her face to one side and brought their lips in contact. Her arms were free to slid up from between them and lock behind his neck. He was the perfect height to grace with a kiss, faces level and eyes widening in shock.

Vegeta did not respond, except to flinch. Bulma's tongue lightly slid out to touch his lips; teasingly drawing along the furrow of his tightly pressed together. Through her lips teasingly tasting his with a chaste peck, she felt the tension of his jaw muscles. Bringing up her hands she slid them into his hair, seizing the moment to feel the soft feathery texture slightly stiff like bird quills mingled with horsehair or fur. Dragging her fingers along his scalp prompted a sudden movement from Vegeta's lips, for they slowly mimicked the small pressure hers bestowed on his. Not opening his lips he returned the tentative pecks, not wanting to taste more then the slightest contact.

"Hmmm," she murmured against his lips.

"Heh," he chortled, vibrating her mouth with his sudden rumbling chuckle.

Was he teasing her, she wondered? Another slide of her tongue over his mouth denied her access. She ran her hands down his hard armored back to the small of his back, then lightly curved over his hard muscled rump. Bulma gave a light-teasing pinch, which caused him to gasp in surprise and shock. She seized that moment to dart her tongue into his mouth to taste him for the first time. Simultaneously his hands gripped with a crushing pressure on the small of her back and then on the side of her jaw while he leaned his body heavily on hers.

Although he admitted her taste, he made no counter move. With a clumsy tilt of his face to one side he again yielded control to the woman. A tingling metallic taste like copper merged with something spicy yet sweet, then she tasted iron, and blood. It dawned on her that her tongue had slid across razor sharp teeth and bled into his lips. However the sudden burst of taste caused his own tongue to lap against hers to lightly suckle the flavor. It swallowed the breath from her lungs when he responded to her kiss on a base instinctual level.

Denied oxygen her head spun dizzily. Bulma pulled back panting, blinking up at him. A second later, he pulled back, standing at a distance from behind the railing. His face held an undecipherable expression, partly hidden in shadow.

"Whoa... Vegeta... what was..." she stammered.

"Almost no woman would satisfy me on this world," Vegeta answered quietly. His gruff voice grew even more sandpapery in texture, choked with something suspiciously like arousal. Her nostrils flared at the presence of his distinct smell somewhere between musk, aftershave and ozone.

"Are you implying something, your High and Mightiness?" Bulma panted, closing the distance he put between them. Resting her hands on his shoulders she then latched them around the back of his neck.

"You tell me, Bulma," he answered, watching her warily.


	4. First time for Everything LIME

**Act 4 First Time for Everything**

Lemon alert here!

* * *

Bulma chuckled this time, closing her eyes and turning her face to one side. Stiffly Vegeta raised his gloved hands to bracket her hips. He tipped his face to the opposite angle to meet her advance.

"Bulma? Where are you honey?" came a female voice.

"Damn it," Vegeta grunted in disgust when Bulma's attention wavered.

"Hold that thought," she said.

"Idiotic fool," Vegeta snorted. Bulma blinked twice, and he was gone.

"Bastard!" she growled, still tasting him on her lips and feeling his smell lingering on her.

Shandi's head of purple hair protruded from the sliding glass door, followed by her slender shoulders. Her violet eyes were dilated with the effects of alcohol, which also laced her breath. She slurred, "What are you doing out here girly?"

"I was getting some fresh air," Bulma said.

"Some air, is it Marlboro's?" she asked.

"Better then your damn Newport's," Bulma wrinkled her nose. "What do you want?"

"Yamcha and us wanna know where you are? We're about to start the next round of cosmos. And we need you to mix them just right!" said Shandi.

"I'm fine, I'm just cold," she said, fixing her mascara.

"Don't sit out here alone, come back," Shandi cooed, sliding her arm around Bulma's shoulder. She pressed a kiss to Bulma's forehead, nudging her back towards the noise and light of the party in the guestrooms.

"All right, but I won't make any promises. I just want to relax and chill," Bulma answered quietly.

"You're welcome to join in," Shandi giggled.

"No I'll just watch," Bulma answered.

Vegeta hovered overhead, watching as both women held to one another for comfort. He rubbed his lips where Bulma's taste lingered, desiring more. His heart thumped stirring his blood and a need for something like companionship. To his surprise he quite enjoyed the woman's taste and smell, reminding him that it had been too long since he'd taken a woman to his bed. It was high time he considered Cavorting with suitable females.

Close behind them flew Vegeta as silent as possible. He had to know what happened next, for the woman had piqued his curiosity. Her blood was remarkably similar in taste to a Saiyan's, and he wanted to see just what rituals she was going to undertake for pleasure.

Jennlynn and Naiya were dead. No female Saiyans existed now. If his father were still alive he'd be pushing Vegeta to find some female that was compatible to carry on his bloodline. Without suitable Saiyan females an Idsarjin would do nicely. Unfortunately he was too far from Idsarsei, and too invested in challenging the upcoming Androids to chase after one of the pleasure girls. Despite their heartiness he found himself more interested in the Woman.

Another pang of familiarity twisted his stomach. He envisioned the holes in the wall of his cell on Frieza's planet, which was from his stray ki blasts. The frightened face of his bed slave Naiya and her sister Jennlyn when they were pushed into his cell. It was so long ago but yet so close to him now that Bulma's blood unlocked the torrent of memories.

He was only 17 when he first saw the bed slaves. Napa had brought them to his quarters that evening after he'd humbled himself before Freiza. Now was the buttering up he sighed at the sight of two females trembling with averted gaze. At sight of the Prince they dropped to their knees, shivering. One was barely 15, while the other was 20 perhaps. Both had long blue hair with silver streaks. Their bodies were marked with red and green tiger stripes, indicative that they were from Idsarsei 7, the pleasure planet that Frieza's men frequented.

The races had sold themselves into slavery rather than submit to being purged Vegeta recalled. Because of their surrender of their females to Vegeta's grandfather, he swore his protection. The males entered Saiyan servitude as forth class slaves, while the females were concubines to the many unmated horny Saiyan males. In turn, Freiza came to see this world as a place for his troops to recruit the best bed slaves. They were taken at a young age from the best families, 100 of them each year for Freiza's elite soldiers. Zarbon himself had one named Citrus along with his favorite Persia.

_"His lord Frieza gives you these two as a token of his appreciation for your wisdom," Napa said as he held the gold leashes of the two beauties._

_"What the hell are they doing here? I want nothing, you fool," Vegeta snapped._

_"I would take them if I were you, Vegeta," said Napa. "It's a major insult to refuse a gift of Freiza."_

_"What the hell do I need them for?" he asked._

_"Funny you should ask. Freiza's heard talk that you've not bedded a woman. I naturally said that you hadn't been given the right sort of bed slave. Since you have no mate, you're entitled to a concubine or two. So I guess Freiza decided it was time that you screwed something. I suggested the Idsarjins because they're strong enough for us Saiyans to handle," Napa said. "Frieza let me pick the two best out and bring them to you myself with his compliments."_

_"I have no desire for whores. Take them away," Vegeta mumbled. "I would want a Saiyan female."_

_"Vegeta, you're a male. You need to screw something sometime. There's no shame in getting laid. Your father had his own pleasures outside of breeding," Napa sighed. "Now would you at LEAST look at them?"_

_"Fine, just stop pestering me!" Vegeta growled._

_"Take them, Prince," said Napa. "If you don't want one, then I'll take one off your hands. I'm sure he won't mind if you give me one of these gifts."_

_"They're mine?" he asked, reaching his hand out. Napa pressed the leashes into his grasp with a grin._

_'Yes. Your slaves," he said. "But you have to break them in. Unless you want MY help."_

_"Then they're not whores?" he asked._

_"Not yet," said Napa with a wink. "You get first crack at them. They're virgins. What better way to start your harem then with fresh meat?"_

_"Leave them here," said Vegeta. "Give the emperor my regards and that I accept his gift. I claim them."_

_"I would have fun and heed all my advice," Napa said quietly. "You know the Master enjoys watching his men taking full use of his gifts."_

_"Perfect," Vegeta grumbled. "Leave them and get out!"_

_"As you wish, sire," Napa bowed and left the girls standing there. _

_With a deep sigh, Vegeta glanced at the gold leashes. Both girls were still huddled on the floor. What would he do with these two? Something made him sick to think that he had to screw two scared to death girls who were barely his age. Yet he couldn't leave them for Zarbon or Dudoria, and if he lost face with Freiza he'd be hounded._

_No, he had suffered enough humiliation to his pride in sucking up to Freiza. Now was the time to show them that he was a Prince, and a warrior. Besides, he could have fun with these two scared females without breaking them. He would show them all that he could be honorable and still masterful. Napa had told him many stories of pleasing females. His father had educated him in the maintaining of a proper harem. With these sisters he could at least pretend he was King of his own realm._

_"You there, what are your names?" he asked._

_"Your Majesty Vegeta, I am Naiya, and this is my sister Jennlynn. We are yours to do with as you please," they said._

_Vegeta turned to them. "Are you trained to please me?"_

_"Yes milord," Naiya whispered. Jennlynn whimpered, shivering in fear._

_"Do your duties include letting me screw you as well as preparing meals and the care of my garments?" he asked._

_"We do whatever you wish. It is Master Frieza's will that you order us to cater to your whim. If you should wish it, you have the power to kill us if we fail to please," Naiya stammered._

_"Did Zelbreen train you?" he mumbled, knowing Zarbon's sister was the chief bed slave and keeper of Freiza's harem. Rather than have her die, Zarbon had sold his own sibling to Freiza as a gift. She had pleased him well, and had been rewarded with the task of training the new bed slaves from Idsarsei and the many worlds where the best women were hand picked for becoming whores._

_Bed slaves were especially trained for the Elite. They remained in the quarters, cared for the garments, and prepared the meals. Because request and mutual agreement did usually not share them except, they were a cut above the whores that served the lower ranks and files. Many of the whores were circulated about the ship for the third class, and were well paid for their experience. Others took females and raped them on the spot, then asked Freiza's permission if they were allowed to keep them._

_Sometimes Freiza would insist on having first crack, or confiscate a pretty small thing to give to Zarbon or Dudoria for their whims. Usually if the female survived she was given to Zelbreen. Often Freiza hand picked the youngest maidens and gave Zarbon and Dudoria the enviable task of conditioning them as whores. But the very special bed slaves were gifts to his favorite Elite._

_"Well, don't just STAND there, make my bed, and you draw me a bath!" Vegeta bellowed. He loathed the thought of having to screw them, but knew this was a test. Damn Freiza and his stupidity. Maybe it was enough to have them humiliated._

_"Hmm, I see that the Prince is enjoying his present?" said a voice over the video screen._

_"They are adequate," said Vegeta. "What do you want, Master?"_

_"They are your personal slaves. It's your task to show them that you are master. Don't disappoint me, Vegeta. I have high hopes for you. IF they are not properly disciplined and broken, then you could easily lose them."_

_"Must I screw them?"_

_"Of course. Show them that they live and die at your command. Use your imagination. And I expect them to be WELL trained if I wish to have them back."_

_"As you wish," he mumbled. "Let me have some privacy."_

_"Good boy, I knew I could count on you," Freiza leered. Vegeta sunk to the bed, hugging himself in anger and rage._

_"Master?"_

_"Shut up. Bow in my presence, you weaklings!" Vegeta bellowed. "What are you standing there for? You draw me a bath, and YOU undress me and clean these! What are your names?"_

_"Jennlynn and my sister Naiya milord. We do your will, if that is what you wish," said the older._

_"Good. Bow down and kiss my boots, and swear allegiance to the Prince of Saiyans," Vegeta said, knowing Freiza was watching. If he could somehow make a show of it, perhaps Freiza would take them back and leave him be._

_Having someone to boss around wasn't so bad, Vegeta reflected. Suds moved around him. Before long, he soaked in a hot bath. Jennlynn stood by, nervous. Vegeta waved her over. "You, Naiya, scrub my back, and you, Jennlynn, remove your clothes. Get in here."_

_"Your Majesty?" asked Jennlynn._

_"Do IT!" Vegeta yelled. "I want to see you without that ridiculous garb!"_

_Slowly she shed her clothing. He motioned to her. "Bring me that tray of food, and feed me, and let Jennlynn take over the scrubbing," Vegeta said. Timidly the girl shed her clothes, and Vegeta gave her a reassuring smile._

_"You are very beautiful, woman," he said to her. "Don't be afraid. Please me and I'll protect you well."_

_"Master?" she asked._

_"I am a Prince not a slave trader," Vegeta said. "Call me your Majesty or your Royal Highness, or Vegeta-sama. Fail to do so and I'll be upset and must punish you."_

_"As your highness pleases," Jennlynn said as she climbed demurely into the bath. He turned and motioned for her to scrub his back._

_"Don't touch my tail whatever you do," he said. "Now, feed me, Naiya."_

_"What do you wish your Royal Highness?"_

_"The fruit first, and let me lick the juice off your hands," he growled. Might as well have some fun, he thought. Freiza would approve if they waited on him hand and foot. Finally he turned to Jennlynn._

_"Sit in my lap girl," he said with a low growl._

_"Your Royal Majesty?"_

_"Do it!" Vegeta ordered grasping her wrist. He pulled Jennlynn to sit on his lap, and gently rubbed his hands over her breasts. Slowly he nosed into her neck, smelling her female scent. His groin stirred and he tried to remember what Napa told him. He had never had a woman before and Freiza knew it. Perhaps that would change._

_"Kiss me," he growled, taking the back of her neck and lightly pulling her face to his. She brushed timid lips over his, and then Vegeta slid his tongue into her mouth. Roughly he moved his head back and forth, reaching up to wrap his tail around Naiya. _

_"Good, don't stop," he snapped. Then he pulled Naiya towards him, rubbing her breasts through her halter. She whimpered in fear and desire as Vegeta tore off her top, and squeezed her._

_"Your Royal Highness do I please you?" Naiya asked._

_"Yes. You, Jennlynn stop. Naiya, sit in my lap. Jennlynn, rub my shoulders," he ordered. They shifted positions and Vegeta guided Naiya to lightly straddle him. _

_"Take off your clothes," he said to Naiya. She whimpered against as Vegeta reached up to rub her body in slow caresses. He lowered his face down to suckle. They were untouched and his, he thought. Someone to care for and boss around. Well, Frieza would get a show he would see to it!_

_Napa said a woman would be ready if she smelled like Jivaragh fruit. Her delicate skin was marked with red splotches that ran over her back. Continuing he found that secret place Napa said was a woman's pleasure center. He'd have to give Naiya to Napa later as a reward. Perhaps Raditz would like her better, for he wasn't as rough. Jennlynn he'd keep for himself. Jennlynn would be next after he saw that he could please her older sister._

_"Tell me Naiya," he said with a low growl. "Will you do as I say?"_

_"Yes Vegeta-sama," she whispered._

_"Now give yourself to me," Vegeta growled, pulling her down with his tail. She whimpered and closed her eyes. Vegeta caught her mouth in a rough kiss. For a moment he waited, and then rubbed her back._

_"Hurts?" he asked._

_"Yes your Highness."_

_"Know that if you please me I will reward you," Vegeta said harshly, but she felt the reassurance of his fingers on the back of her neck. _

_"Yes milord," she said. Vegeta groaned as he focused his power. Like a silk glove she fit him. His brow creased with the effort to conquer her. Loud cries filled the room as Naiya found her pleasure at his hand. _

_"Bathe," he ordered her, gently helping her off of him and setting her next to him in the bath. "Now it's your sister's turn."_

_Jennlynn bit her lips, whimpering. Vegeta put her in his lap. "Are you scared of me?"_

_"Yes milord forgive me," she cried._

_"Shh, just let me take you and I won't hurt you," he urged, feeling sorry for her. _

_"You are so big and strong and I'm so small and weak," she whimpered._

_"Let me taste you first," he said preparing her with his tail first. Jennlynn screamed as he finally joined their bodies together._

_"Milord I'm scared," she sobbed._

_"Shhh, kiss me," he urged, pulling her mouth to his. Sobbing in his kiss, she held onto him, her nails digging into his back. Vegeta made love to her with slow tenderness. Her cries made his heart ache, but he knew he was less demanding and gentle then Frieza would be._

_"Don't be afraid, relax and let me take you," he said, rolling his hips. Vegeta struggled to hold his release while he moved. His tail secured her waist, and he stood up once more, cradling her in his arms as he conquered her._

_"Your Majesty," she sobbed as Vegeta felt her clenching his bare back with her fingernails. He surged ki into her to protect her body as he erupted into her. _

_"That's just as I like it," he gritted, holding Jennlynn close. Tenderly he held her sobbing body, and released her lips._

_"Naiya, dress yourself and clean up. I'm taking your sister to bed. You will join me presently," he said carrying the whimpering girl in his arms gently like she was a child. He was already hungering for this one again._

_Sighing, Vegeta lay down, and set Jennlynn alongside of him. He purred, "You are quite a pleasant little thing. I'm well pleased."_

_"Your Majesty," she blushed. "Did I do well?"_

_"Very well," Vegeta purred. He leaned up to bite the ball of her shoulder, marking her as his concubine. Naiya strode in, putting the trays of food aside as he watched her graceful movements._

_"Come here," he motioned to her. Jennlynn sobbed deeply. Vegeta pulled her to his front and then motioned Naiya to hug Jennlynn from behind. "Naiya come and entertain me. Jennlynn, clean yourself up and return presently."_

_"Yes your Majesty," she said, hugging herself. A small smile crossed her lips but she stumbled a bit from the force of his sex._

_Vegeta kissed Naiya and played with her bare skin. She lay down, licking her lips. "Lay down," he said, leaning up. She did so, and Vegeta lay down on top of her claiming her._

_"Your Highness please," she groaned._

_"Am I crushing you?" he asked._

_"I will do what you will Milord," she gasped. Vegeta held himself slightly up off her, and enjoyed lying alongside of her fragile body. Slightly he levitated himself while pressing every inch of his body to hers. _

_"Mmm," he said softly. "Don't move."_

_Jennlynn returned, and softly sat on the bed. Vegeta heard her sigh. He got off Naiya, and motioned for Jennlynn to lay down next to her sister. Spreading his arms wide he lay on his back, and cuddled a sister in either arm. His lips found one, then the other as he teased them with his tail._

_"Is this tolerable?" he grunted._

_"Yes your Highness," said Naiya. With both snuggled up to his muscular body, Vegeta let himself sink down with a sigh of contentment._

_"Don't move," he said. "Sleep."_

_Naiya and Jennlynn sighed with relief, rubbing Vegeta's hair and back as they kissed him softly. Between their necks he rested his chin, inhaling deeply. They gingerly pulled the covers up, grateful for their master who had treated them far better then they could have imagined._

"_Please me and I'll protect you both," Vegeta whispered. "Frieza will NOT ruin you as he has me."_

"_My Prince," whispered Naiya._

"_We will serve you to the end Vegeta-sama," Jennlynn whispered._

_The next morning, he awakened. Naiya handed him a robe of silk as he accepted a glass of ylavorian from Jennlynn. He sighed with pleasure at the home cooked meat. Both girls were adequate with food preparation. They wore matching halter-tops and veil skirts of fine silver, which he had found in their garments. He sat down at his desk, answering the bleeping com._

_"Yes?"_

_"Well, have you broken them in?" asked Freiza's voice._

_"Yes, they are both seasoned," he said. "They obey me without question. May I keep them master?"_

_"You've done well, Princeling. Today you are a man."_

_"You are most wise. But can I please keep them both if I do whatever you ask of me?" Vegeta asked quietly._

_"I could be generous," said Freiza. "I have a mission for you and your subordinates. A planet named Gastric. It's rich in much wealth. And desired for purchase by a new set of recruits with much to spend. Do so and the whores are yours."_

_"Thank you, Lord Freiza," Vegeta said, swallowing his hatred. Frieza leered as he saw the blush on Vegeta's face. He let out a sigh as he felt the presence of his slaves._

_"Your Majesty?" asked Jennlynn._

_"Dress me. Your Prince is going away. You will await my presence with eagerness," said Vegeta. _

_Standing up he stiffly let them pull on his spandex AE and position his boots. Jennlynn pulled fresh gloves over his hands while he placed his feet in the boots Naiya set down. Both girls lifted his breastplate and buckled it on. As he stomped into the white boots to seat his feet, he saw her face twist with fear._

_"What's this? Are you upset? I demand a smile," Vegeta growled._

_"Your Majesty, take me with you. Don't leave me alone," she whispered._

_"What is this nonsense?" Vegeta barked. "Explain?"_

_"Your Royal Highness while you are gone, my sister fears that others will have us. It's the will of Emperor Freiza," Naiya explained, dropping to her knees and averting your gaze._

_"Damn it. You mean I have to SHARE you?" he snorted. He depressed the keyboard and hoped to catch Freiza._

_"Yes my impatient Princeling?"_

_"Do I have to share my bed slaves while I'm gone?" he asked. _

_"They are a gift, but you are responsible for them. It is not for me to say if you leave them around. But if you loan them to me, or another of my subordinates they could be well cared for, provided you trained them well when you broke them in," Freiza leered._

_"Will you allow me to take them both to serve me and my men? Napa and Raditz would be most grateful."_

_"So be it," Freiza snickered. "You are learning well the use of women. See to it you don't quite while you're ahead. You shall leave at dawn. Make the necessary preparations. Lord Zarbon will brief you."_

_Vegeta saw both of them sigh with relief. Moving onto his lap, Jennlynn whispered, "Vegeta-sama are Napa and Raditz your subordinates?"_

"_Yes. I give you my word that I don't readily share."_

"_You may share us with them," said Naiya quietly, sitting on Vegeta's other knee. Grumbling he pulled his arm around her then her sister, hugging both of them to him when they trembled._

"_You are mine. I swore to protect you. I don't wish to share you," Vegeta whispered._

"_Give me to Napa and Raditz," said Naiya quietly. "On the condition that you keep my sister for yourself."_

"_As you wish," Vegeta nodded slowly. "But know this, if either of them is too rough, you shall let me know immediately so that they will be punished. I don't treat my women harshly if they please me."_

"_But it's your right to beat us," said Naiya._

"_Only as a game, little ones," Vegeta said quietly, nuzzling their cheeks in turn. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not when you're mine to command. I have the power of life and death over you, and I know you'll not disappoint me. I shall protect and pleasure you, and in turn you will obey my whims. Is that right women?"_

"_Yes your Royal Highness," they nodded, pleased that the Saiyan no Ouji was a kind and forgiving master. In turn each of them graced his lips with a kiss. Vegeta forgot his hell on earth in the arms and scent of the only tenderness he'd known since a little boy. He felt tears spilling down his face and buried his sobs into Naiya's chest._

"_Your Highness?" Naiya asked. "Have we done anything wrong?"_

"_Say nothing of this to anyone," Vegeta whispered, squeezing them both tightly. They leaned down to embrace him, playing with his hair as he wrapped his tail around Jennlynn's waist, and kissed Naiya hard. _

"_Don't cry, your Majesty, we'll not disappoint you again," Jennlynn whispered._

"_Tell no one of this," he hissed._

"_We swear we shall not, your most Royal Majesty," Jennlynn promised, kissing him lightly on the ear. Leaning over he bit her neck to suckle and mark her. Then he turned to Naiya and did the same. Both of them held him tightly as the Prince of Saiyans allowed himself to cry in front of his pleasure slaves. True to their word neither of them ever revealed the Prince in his moment of weakness or of true humanity._


	5. Party Crasher

**_Act 5 Party Crasher_**

* * *

From his station behind a houseplant, Vegeta watched the party. The only warmth he ever knew was in the arms of his concubines. To bury him in their arms and bodies while they caressed and held him was the small piece of heaven. Now he saw something similar unfolding before him in Bulma's party. Why was she not the center of attention?

The other guests, the scar face, his friend Chopped Liver and the two pleasure slaves Grapeaid and Pink Whore seemed to bask in each other's company. Something choked him again, and he realized how long it had been since he had tasted the lips of a pleasure slave or whore. Jennlynn wore silver much like the gown Bulma seemed poured into. Scar FAce accepted his martini from her, giving her a soft kiss and pulling her to sit by him. Grape Aid sat on his other side, and Pink Whore leaned down into Chopped Liver's lap.

Lighting dimmed from a button Bulma depressed. Music, lilting and filled with saxophones and violins masked their voices. Vegeta saw Bulma sitting on the sidelines, watching as Yamcha sucked face with the one known as Ginger.

"C'mere and join the fun, B," said Ginger. Chopsuay tugged her into his arms, slowly reaching up to touch her breasts.

"No thanks I'm fine," Bulma laughed, sitting down by the fireplace and nursing her drink.

"Let me warm you babe," Chopsuay laughed.

"No thanks, really, you have fun. I'll just enjoy the mood," Bulma said. She got up and went to the wet bar to fix herself a drink.

Vegeta's face darkened when he realized she was grimacing at the touch. _Did she not properly control her pleasure slaves? Or were Grape Aid, Pink Whore and Chopped Liver not under her employ? It dawned on him that they weren't hers to command. Merely males that were trying to take advantage of her loneliness and take her on their terms not hers. Didn't Bulma have any pride in her prowess? She was a powerful and rich woman, like a Princess, and yet she acted like she was worth less then a mere whore. Had someone treated her so badly that she felt she had to settle for these unwanted advances? _

She was a delicate little thing, but feisty. Perhaps with careful handling he could initiate mating, and attempt to bond with her. If she provided him with a suitable offspring then he could make her his Princess. At any rate she would make an excellent Consort.

Yet he had to separate her from the weaklings first before he could make his move. In addition he wished to learn something about human mating practices to see how gentle he would have to be so he wouldn't damage the Woman.

In the meantime, Chopsuay leaned in, massaging Ginger's breasts through the front of her dress. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and kissed his bare flesh. Yamcha nudged Shandi into his lap. Softly she moaned as Yamcha's hands wandered over her body.

Clothes whispered to the floor, as each man undressed the two whores. Just then Bulma almost dropped the tray of drinks she was carrying. "Oops, sorry, I'll just leave you alone."

"Bulma, there you are! Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be ready soon..."

"I've got protection," Yamcha said quietly. "And you don't need to feel left out. The girls like you."

"No thanks. I'm going to turn in," Bulma said. Chopsuay was eyeing Bulma like a piece of meat, much in the way Zarbon used to.

Bulma's face crumpled, but she turned away from Yamcha before he could see it. "C'mon, give it a try. It's fun," he said.

"I'll be back. I just need another drink," she said.

"C'mere," Yamcha said holding his hand out.

Vegeta growled, suddenly feeling the need to make his presence known. He couldn't let Chopped Liver close in on the Woman. Besides, he wanted her for himself. Vegeta slowly stepped into view, sipping his bottle of tequila. Ginger glanced up, and noticed him first. Bulma had her back to the others, swirling ice in her glass. Seeing his smirk, Ginger said, "Oh look, old sourpuss is back!"

At the sound of Ginger's comment, Bulma whirled around from the wet bar. She drew in a sigh of relief to see Vegeta striding into the party like he owned the place. Slow warmth crept through her body at the memory of his kiss on the balcony an hour before. Suddenly she wanted him to possess her to protect her from the horrid mess that she was about to get herself into. Yamcha's friends were very persuasive, and she was very lonely. She didn't miss the way that Yamcha wanted to divide his attention between her and Shandi. _But because she supposedly loved Yamcha she would get what little she could if she had to share him with that bimbo Shandi. _

"Humph, having fun with your pleasure girls?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey, you're that Vegeta guy that Yamcha told me about. Some kinda prince huh?" Ginger, whom Vegeta christined Pink Whore giggled.

"That's right. Amazing one of you idiots took notice," Vegeta said with a grunt.

"Vegeta... why don't you join the party," the Woman asked with a huge smile on her face. Hips swaying provocatively, she strode over with mixed drinks in either hand. Ice clinked in either glass. Even if he was nasty, rude and mean, Vegeta paid her his full attention. As far as she knew he'd never kissed another female on this planet or even shown any interest beyond derision to any woman since coming. Either he had a low opinion of women, or he was quite selective in who he chose. She heard his tales of pleasure slaves and concubines without much detail. It was more to defend his assertion that he wasn't a virgin. Being sexually experienced on earth for males was seen as strength.

Vegeta thought such lurid use of hundreds of sexual encounters to be barbaric. Even Royals had only a select number of the best women to select. The first one to produce a successful Prince was the favorite and the chosen mate. The others would provide diversion while she bred, and then if she died in childbirth they were there to please the King and divert him from the madness of mate separation.

Afraid of such a bond, many elites chose to use whores and pleasure slaves so freely provided by Freiza. They didn't want an exclusive sacred bond. To reproduce they simply artificially inseminated a Saiyan female of choice and she placed the offspring in a tank. Divorcing childbearing from sex was a grave infraction into traditional Saiyan culture, but Frieza's sickness had infected them and destroyed a precious part of his culture.

This insult to his culture Vegeta would never forget. By relegating women to mere property to be used he undermined a pillar of his society. But Vegeta remembered through the words of Bardock and Raditz the importance of such bonds. Frieza had not polluted his soul so completely.

"Since you insist, foolish woman. I could enjoy watching you all make asses of yourself," said Vegeta, anxious to take the Woman for himself from these idiots who would destroy her power to please herself. He would show her the error of her low class ways.

"Now we're even. Three guys and three girls," said Bulma.

"Are you quite sure that this is the way in which humans party?" Vegeta snorted, wandering over and snatching the cosmopolitan that Bulma handed him.

"Nice of you to show up, your Majesty," Bulma cooed, pacing a half circle around him. Vegeta watched her with amusement. She ducked behind him when Chopped Liver gave her a lascivious grin. He felt her hugging him from behind, and then saw Grape Aid surfacing from Scar Face's kiss.

"Oh yes. Are you a REAL prince?" Ginger gasped, ignoring Chopsuay. He wandered over, glancing around Vegeta.

"Hey there, where did you show up from?" he hiccupped.

"Hey Cho-kun, this hunk says he's royalty!" Pink Whore pointed to Vegeta sipping his cosmopolitan.

The Prince of Saiyans picked the small swizzle stick out and tossed it into a nearby plant. He took a sizable sip of the cranberry juice laced with triplesec, vodka and something else. He handed the tequila bottle to Bulma. He'd found it sitting on the fireplace and grabbed it to make more of a badass effect.

"Indeed I am, female," he sniffed.

Bulma giggled again, moving around to stand directly beside him. He tentatively reached out and grabbed her shapely hip, drawing her next to him. Suddenly he felt her hand sliding down and pinching his ass. For the sake of annoying Scar Face he permitted her, wondering what sort of reaction she would get to seeing him with a woman hanging on him.

Yamcha grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't his Majesty. Getting into the action?"

"He's a REAL prince! Can you believe it?" Bulma slurred, leaning heavily against Vegeta's side. He turned in her arms so she hung with her chin in his shoulder.

"No seriously? Bulma, you didn't tell me you knew a prince! Where are you from, handsome?" Ginger slurred, slapping Chopsuay's hand aside that wandered down to pinch her backside.

"No, Really?" Shandi asked, giving Yamcha a sloppy kiss.

"Since when did YOU party with us mere humans, your royal Whyness?" Bulma giggled in Vegeta's ear.

"Since I felt like it, woman," Vegeta sniffed, finishing his cosmopolitan.

"Ohh he's so funny," laughed Shandi.

"Bulma..." Yamcha swallowed. "Are you sure... of what you're doing?"

"What does it look like you idiotic fool?" Vegeta grumbled at Scar Face. The Saiyan Prince grabbed the woman and forced her face to his. Bulma moaned as he pressed his lips to hers. Releasing her panting body, he seized her ear, nipping hard. She squealed in pain, as his hands roamed down her body and squeezed her flesh. Yet she tasted that addictive flavor once more, welcoming the pleasure mingled with pain.

"C'mere Yami and pay attention to me," Shandi pouted, grabbing his face and locking her lips to his.

"I've seen it and I don't believe it," said Ginger, glancing up from Chopsuay.

"What's wrong, you never seen a proper groping before, idiot?" Vegeta smirked at Scar Face and Grape Aid.

"Bulma, what are you doing? Have you lost your senses! That's VEGETA you're hanging over!" Yamcha gasped.

"V... Vegeta I had no idea you knew how to kiss anybody," Bulma said with an overdramatic sigh leaning heavily on him.

Vegeta taunted. "You weren't so unsure of my ability the last time we did this."

"Bulma… are you NUTS?" Yamcha snapped at him. "Have you no SHAME?"

"You should be glad I'm participating in this insipid ritual at all, jerk face," he snorted.

"Back off, bright buns," Bulma said, flipping him off with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Vegeta's trim waist.

"Hmm now that's showing some sense woman," Vegeta smirked.

"Bulma... that wasn't necessary!" Yamcha spluttered.

"Forget them, let's party," Shandi laughed, grabbing his hand.

* * *


	6. Makeout Sessions

**Act 6 Rave On! **

**

* * *

**

Grumbling Yamcha let Shandi lead him away. He sat down on the sofa, and pulled her next to him. His hands wandered all over her. Shandi crawled over his lap and kissed him hard.

"Weakling," Vegeta smirked at Scar Face who collapsed under Grapeaid.

"He's just being a pig, ignore him," Bulma laughed as she stumbled over. She landed against him to Yamcha's annoyance, clinging to his body for support. Vegeta slid his arm around her hips, holding her steady against his rock hard body.

"Well, aren't you going to apologize for taking my woman, Vegeta?" Scar Face hiccupped, surfacing from a kiss with Grapeaid.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta said, and then snickered. "I'm sorry you can't take it weakling."

"Ha ha," laughed Bulma. "Says the prince of monkeys. You gotta watch it Tarzan, no wonder you never get a date! You're downright SCARY!"

"You're plastered Bulma," Vegeta smirked as she leaned hard into him, and giggled right against his ear.

"So what's it to ya, your majesty?" Bulma slurred, and then caught him around the shoulder.

"C'mere baby, we miss you," said Ginger from the sofa.

"Bulma you really want to be with HIM?" asked Yamcha, looking at her in surprise as she slid her arm around Vegeta's waist.

"What are you lookin' at Yami? I think Vegeta's cute when you get closer in this light," Bulma asked.

"Woman watch your mouth. The Prince of Saiyans is NOT cute," Vegeta growled.

"Handsome then? Pardon me your Whyness," Bulma giggled.

"Humph," Vegeta mumbled, looking down his nose at her.

"Well, I had hoped that we could..."

"I'm still here," Shandi said, rubbing her hand down his leg till it darted over the bulge in his crotch. Yamcha gasped, his attention diverted.

"This is nuts," Yamcha shook his head.

"Hail to the Saiyan Prince!" Bulma laughed, pressing a slobbering kiss to Vegeta's cheek. He mumbled, but still didn't push her away because he was quite amused by her lack of inhibition. Plus the looks of shock from Scar Face and his whores and his fellow teammate were priceless.

"C'mon over your Majesty, we don't bite," Pink Whore cooed.

"Shut up, don't encourage him!" Grapeaid whined.

"C'mon Vegeta, join the party, don't be a dork," Bulma laughed, moving around so she was in front of him.

"Who's calling who a dork? You're the one that's making a fool of yourself, woman," he snickered.

"You're such a royal ass! If I shoved a piece of coal up that cute butt of yours I'd get a diamond!" Bulma giggled, giving him a hug.

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled, grabbing her and dragging her over towards one of the nearby-secluded places. With pride Vegeta noticed Scar Face was still watching in shock till Grapeaid pushed him down on the sofa and plunked into his lap.

Out of the corner of his eye Vegeta watched as Pink Whore leaned heavily on Chopped Liver's body, pulling him into a kiss. Bulma giggled, grabbing Vegeta's gloved hand and tugging him towards one of the other couches. "I'm dreaming you're actually partying with us. The world must be ending," she hiccupped.

"I like seeing the look of shock in your stupid friends faces," he teased her, allowing her to give him a light shove onto the sofa in proximity to the other couples. While he was berating himself for being so uninhibited and low class around these ningen, he felt a certain mean spiritedness to see how far the woman would go under her intoxicated state.

"Looks like he's cool after all," Ginger giggled, moaning as Chopsuay unzipped her dress.

Bulma swung her legs so she sat on Vegeta's jeans clad knee. To her amazement he was wearing what appeared to be a normal button up shirt. He had changed just as she hadreturned to the party with Shandi,waiting to see how long it would take them to notice. Slowly she pulled at his shirt and he blinked at her with a smirk.

"You look ridiculous," he said. "Like some damn tinsel decoration for that damn fool holiday."

"Says the guy who's wearing GQ when he has a wardrobe from Foot Locker. Since when didja wear such a nice shirt like the rest of us ningens, hmm Veggie chan?"

"Since you insisted on calling me such damn fool names," he retorted.

"Ohhh," groaned Pink Whore to Vegeta's annoyance, her dress sliding to the floor. A hand jerked her down, and she reached to unbutton and unzip Chopped Liver's pants. Scar Face chugged down another cosmopolitan, and collapsed under Grapeaid who was kissing his bare chest. She tugged his shirt out of his pants, keeping his bottom lip between her teeth.

Bulma leaned over and kissed Vegeta's cheek. She was surprised to feel his hand sliding up and down her back, and then started to laugh. "You look funny in human clothes."

"Do you always say such stupid things or are you going to join in the festivities of this orgy?" he asked.

"This isn't an ORGY, it's a party," she laughed. "A mini rave..."

"I'm not even going to ask," Vegeta mumbled. She leaned down again, straddling his knees and brushing her lips to his. The taste of alcohol and her scent froze him there. He submitted to her kiss, mainly because he was feeling hungry for a woman's touch, and he wanted to shock the hell out of Yamcha and the two other whores. A strange urge to show off before them came over him, and he found himself reaching up to rub Bulma's back. His fingers tangled in her long hair, feeling how soft it was. A pang of familiarity hit him, for it was exactly like Jennlyn's.

Bulma's lips moved over his, giving him a sloppy wet kiss. Her tongue teased at his lips, and he teasingly kept them shut as her hands gripped his shirt. All of a sudden he twisted his head to the side and caught her mouth in an awkward kiss with his lips parting. She yelped in surprise when he locked powerful arms to pull her down against his muscular hard chest, holding her in place.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, but slowly intensified when his tongue moved past hers. Bulma felt a jolt of electricity snap across her body, pooling in her vagina and the sensitive tips of her breasts. They ached for his touch when his unique flavor mingled with the tequila he'd drank. Moaning, she deepened her kiss, sliding her hands up and down hard muscles with bliss. Against his jeans clad groin her womanhood brushed, causing him to feel his own desire hardening.

"Yami, you're so strong, where did you get all those scars," Shandi giggled. The sounds of wet kissing and giggling reached Vegeta's ears. Staring past Bulma's hair he saw Scar Face sucking face and licking Grapeaid's fingers. He ran his hands down the woman's slender back, not pulling at the sweater. Bulma relaxed in his arms when he avoided undressing her. Instead Vegeta moved his hands down to cup her butt and squeeze firmly. It felt good, he realized with shock. The taste was quite pleasant, and her kiss was causing him to react in ways he was loath to admit he missed.

In the air hung the smell of human pheromones, intoxicating the Saiyan Prince even more. His hands kneaded Bulma's ass, then pulled her hips flush with his groin. Teasingly she rocked overtop, pulling out of the kiss with a smile on her face. "Is that for me?" she whispered.

"What do you think, idiot?" he smirked.

"You're a jerk," she said. "But you kiss so nicely. Just like I dreamed."

"Humph, now this is interesting, you actually had ME in your silly dreams, woman?" he said. "And what were you doing?"

"This," she giggled, leaning down for another kiss. Slowly she reached up to unbutton his shirt, and he let her, still intrigued with how far she'd go before she came to her senses. He mumbled as her fingers traced over the scars there, and she released his lips.

"Wow, you've got more of these then Yamcha or the other guys," she mumbled against his ear. "So strong and badass, aren't you? I never thought that you were such a fighter. Little wonder you brag your head off. I guess there's something to that whole superior talk after all, ne?"

"Don't you forget it, Bulma," he said.

"So you DO know my name, Princey?" she asked. "What's with this woman shit, huh?"

"I like pissing you off, it's the highlight of my day," he grinned.

"I hate you, you jerk," she laughed, leaning down to kiss his chest. By now the others were forgotten, and Vegeta allowed her hands to wander along with her lips. He did not question who it was that was caressing and memorizing each scar. Yet he wondered if this was something he would come to regret.

Kissing her brought back more memories. _He remembered that Jennlynn and Naiya had served him well. He couldn't bring himself to let Freiza have them, so he gave them to Napa and Raditz as amusements with the explicit orders they were to be shared among the three. Napa was all too eager because Cabernet was gone and he missed the sex. Raditz was shy and needed the experience. Vegeta watched pensively as Naiya pleased Raditz before him, and removed the burden of his virginity with his blessing. Napa had been rough with Jennlyn, and the Prince admonished his elite with harsh words. Naiya was then given to the two Saiyans while he kept Jennlyn close. _

She was smart he noticed. Vegeta was rarely seen without his bed slave or her sister. It gave him a status symbol when he dragged her and her sister around Freiza's compound on their gold leashes. They made him important if they were well kept. Even lord Zarbon was speaking to him, and that fat bastard Dudoria acknowledged him with how well behaved his slaves were.

A woman's giggling voice brought him back to reality. All the time he had sorted out the fate of his concubines he had been kissing Bulma's lips hungrily. His hands had familiarized themselves with her curves pressing to his muscle. Simultaneously she had been unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing her hand down his abdomen to stop teasingly above his belt buckle.

"Let's go someplace more comfy," said Pink Whore to Vegeta's amusement.

"Guestroom's down the hall," said Bulma, sitting up in Vegeta's lap. "By Yamcha's room."

"You okay, Babe?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm wonderful, you, Yami?" Grapeaid asked.

"You sure?" Scar Face asked the Woman, and Vegeta snickered to realize Grapeaid thought Scar Face was talking to her. It proved Grapeaid was a bubblehead.

"The woman is fine, idiot. Go mind your affairs and leave us be Yamcha. Stop pissing around and do what you set out, preferably in some other place," he mumbled.

"Show me your room, Yamcha," said Shandi.

"It's right next to Bulma's," he said.

"Get up, you're drunk," Vegeta said, urging Bulma off his lap.

"You'd better be nice to her, Vegeta," Scar Face said, looking at him oddly.

"Are you worried about little me?" she asked, pouting at him as Vegeta pulled her up and slid his arm around her waist.

"Bulma, are you sure you want this?" Yamcha asked.

"You wanted me to have fun, and we're having fun. Right Shandi?"

"Oh you know it, sis," she grinned.

"Be careful," Yamcha urged as Shandi dragged him up the stairs.

"I'm putting the silly woman to bed, idiot. You're the one with the sick mind," Vegeta snorted at Scar Face.

"She's drunk, Vegeta."

"I don't screw drunk women," Vegeta hissed as he leaned close and grabbed Yamcha's shirt. "Mind your own affair and leave me be."

"Just don't hurt her, Vegeta," said Yamcha quietly. "I know she likes you. I just hope you don't treat her like shit or else I'll kick your ass."

"Yami," Grapeaid whined. He sighed and helped Shandi along, followed by Vegeta. Bulma groaned, and stumbled. With a laugh Scar Face picked up Grapeaid, and then saw Vegeta scoop up a stumbling Bulma as well.

"Yami, go have fun, I'll hang with Veggie chan here," Bulma giggled, half asleep in his arms. Yamcha leaned down and looked at her.

"Bulma?"

"Where is the woman's extra sleeping garments?" Vegeta asked.

"In her closet," said Yamcha.

"Good, now scram," Vegeta said as he walked towards the door that was next to Yamcha's. "Go take that woman and stop bothering me."

"Okay," he sighed. "C'mon Shandi, let's go to my room."

Soon Bulma was in the quiet safety of her own large suite. Vegeta carried her towards the bed, and lay her down. "Stay there, idiot."

"Come back here," she cooed, reaching for him.

"Woman, you're drunk. Shut up and stay there before I tie you down," Vegeta snapped irritably as he threw a nightgown at her.

"Ohhh, you c'mere. Don't be shy!" she laughed as he returned and slowly pulled her stockings down.

"Why so shy?" she asked, unhooking her bra and tossing it at him. He widened his eyes at the sight of her bare breasts.

Vegeta pulled the gown over her, tugging it over her body as he pressed her down. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Again she pulled him into a kiss, causing him to temporarily forget his right mind and let himself go.

"You're not wearing that to bed," she said, tugging his shirt out of his pants.

"Shut up and lay down. You need to sleep it off," Vegeta snorted.

"Don't you want me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Not when you're stinking drunk, idiot," said Vegeta.

"You don't like me," she sniffled.

"Shut up, will you. I don't like anyone, okay?" he said as she started to sniffle and bury her face in his chest.

"Nobody likes me," she sobbed. Vegeta rolled his eyes, tugging the covers aside.

"Woman, stop blubbering," he snorted. "I suppose I can tolerate you, so shut up will you?"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said I tolerate you. Now will you stop that awful noise?"

"Whatever you say, Vegeta Chan," she giggled, laying back. "But don't go, please?"

"You're impossible," he mumbled as she grabbed his shirt. Before he could stop her she glommed onto him, kissing him hard. He groaned, letting her roll him over so she was on top. Downwards her hands worked so they brushed his groin.

"Mmm, kiss me," she whispered. He did so, knowing that she wouldn't leave it be. Raising his hand he suddenly dealt her a swift blow to the side of her neck. Bulma dropped into unconsciousness.

"Idiot," he mumbled, laying her down. With a sigh he realized he was tired as well. A strange mean thought came into his head. He tore off his shirt, and then undid his shoes before throwing them into a pile with the woman's clothes. Next he shimmied out of his jeans so he only wore his black boxers. Snickering he lay down next to her, wrapping the covers around them both. It would be fun to see the look on her face when she woke up with him next to her.

* * *


	7. Strange Bedfellows

**Act 7 Strange Bedfellows

* * *

"Vegeta oh VEGETA!" moaned a woman's voice.**

"I'm here, precious one," Vegeta moaned in his sleep, turning over. A warm body pressed to his, female arms twining around his neck. He stopped, trying to remember where he was. The woman's body pressed into his arms, and Vegeta swore that it must be Jennlyn. Had he dreamed the entire nightmare about his death at Freiza's hands?

Yet there was something different about Jennlyn. Her voice was different, and the taste of her lips was more Saiyan then he recalled. Since Jennlyn was an Idsarjin pleasure slave, she had a more spicy cinnamon taste of brass to her lips. This woman tasted of wine and tobacco.

Wait, his mind told him. Sorting out the haze he realized he had slept very soundly. As he let the female kiss him, he struggled to remember Jennlyn and why she'd be here at all.

As he recalled, Zarbon presented his two 'jewels' with fresh clothes. He stopped making fun of Vegeta as an uncultured apeling. For a time the two actually tolerated each other's company, till Zarbon requested Naiya. Vegeta like a fool gave her over, and when he returned the poor thing was bruised and bloody.

That had been the start of the rift. He placed Naiya in a regen tank, biding Raditz to watch over her. Zarbon teased the Prince for being so attached to his whores. But Vegeta made certain Naiya was either in the care of Napa or Raditz when he was not there. It took a long time for her to stop flinching at his touch. Whatever he had done, he blamed himself.

Then came the day he found Naiya had gone missing. Rumors had it that Dudoria took her and raped her within an inch of her life. Napa returned with the beaten body, his face filled with disgust at the welts on her. While he did his share of raping, he never came this close to killing his whores. Perhaps he was rough, but he always treated them at least as well as a favorite pet. Naiya was dirty and almost dead.

Vegeta knew she would never recover. She pleaded for her death. Vegeta reached out and caressed her throat. With a quick twist he snapped her neck and killed her. It was a better place then life as a humiliated timid creature disfigured for life. After he had dispatched her, he incinerated her body so nothing remained a clean death for a slave who'd pleased him.

Jennlyn was luckier. For many years she served him, and trained the other bed slaves Freiza threw his way. He was given the task of taking the virginity of many of the prettiest women on the ship before they were passed on to the others. But Jennlyn was never taken from him. At least until Bok Choi attacked him personally and stole her. Before he could carry her off, Vegeta aimed a ki beam, killing her instantly. That was the beginning of the end.

So whoever was kissing him and rolling him over in bed was not her. Someone else was tugging his shorts down and massaging his hot length with steady fingers. He found his hands cupping breasts that were larger then hers, and fit his hands like a dream.

A stab of pain went through Vegeta's heart. He hadn't even realized that he could claim to have had anything resembling feelings so weak and tender. A scab was ripped off an old wound in whatever remained of his shrunken heart and he stopped the kiss.

"Jennlynn," he muttered, taking the hands and pushing them away.

"Who's Jennlynn?" someone sniffled.

"What the hell..." he spluttered, sitting bold upright in bed. He raised two fingers to generate a blue glow, and let out a cry of surprise when he saw who he was in bed with.

"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped. "Who's Jennlynn?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed you crazy female!" he stammered, backing away in a hot blush. Bulma clapped her hands to turn on the light, yelping as she wrapped the blankets around her. Vegeta tumbled out of the bed, smashing himself on the floor.

"Wait a minute buster this is MY room! Yours is in that damn GR in the yard. AS far as I know you refused sleeping in the house with us! Come to think of it... you're NAKED!"

"So are you idiot!" he grumbled, seeing her blushing profusely at the sight of him standing there in all his glory. "What's so damn interesting? Or have you never seen an attractive male till now?"

"You arrogant son of a bitch, I ought to... here, put something ON for Kami's sake!" she screamed, throwing his boxer shorts at him.

"Shut up, you're hurting my ears, you idiot!" Vegeta snarled, sinking on the bed and clamping his hands over his ears. Grumbling he slid them on as he sat there.

"Oh god, my head stop yelling!" she groaned, laying down and shivering.

"I think I'm going to puke," he mumbled, hugging his abdomen. "You're just as intoxicated as I was so kindly shut the hell up!"

"I feel like crap... what happened?" Bulma whined, hugging her body.

"You were drunk, baka female," he snorted, lying down on the bed next to her. Just why they were still there in bed was beyond him, but he felt too ill to get up unless she kicked him out. Three empty bottles of tequila lay on the floor next to two dozen-beer cans and several tumblers with bent swizzle sticks on Bulma's side.

"I wanna die," she sniffled, sitting up and blinking. "What HAPPENED again Vegeta?"

"You got drunk, woman when you invited Dim sum and his stupid friends and two whores over for an orgy, and then dragged me up here that's what," he snapped.

"Where's YAMCHA?" she asked.

"You almost sound disappointed," he snorted. "You'd be wise to consider yourself fortunate that I graced your bed! You invited ME as I recall!"

Bulma suddenly saw the sincerity and annoyance mingling into the frown on his face. Dark brows furrowed into an angry expression that wasn't his usual scowl. Realization dawned with the sudden flux of memories tumbling from last night. Especially when she recalled the sensation of his lips on hers on the balcony. Under the stars they had kissed, and then everything blurred into blissful numbness. Glancing at him she admitted, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

"You idiotic fool," Vegeta growled.

"Who's Jennlynn?" Bulma asked.

"Someone who obviously isn't you, Woman," said Vegeta blushing bright red.

"Was she your girlfriend?" asked Bulma quietly. His silence confirmed her suspicions, and she felt awkward as well.

"Bulma, where are you?" came a loud moan from just outside their door.

"Yami, where are you going?" a woman's voice pleaded. "Don't leave me."

"Does that answer your question?" Vegeta asked as Bulma snapped to attention. The door burst open, revealing Yamcha wearing nothing but a bed sheet, and a half naked Shandi clinging to his waist.

"Who's making all that damn noise!" came an irritated shout from down the hall.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled, clamping hands over his ears and curling up on Bulma's bed.

"Yamcha, what the HELL happened!" Bulma shouted at him as he staggered in.

"Oh my Kami!" he gasped, seeing her there as the sheet dropped. "What the hell are you doing in bed with HIM?"

"I should ask you what you were doing with her!" she glared at him.

"You thought I was her? You jerk!" Shandi screamed, smacking his face. Yamcha crumpled on the ground, losing his balance.

"Ouch!" he groaned, rubbing his stinging cheek. "That's not what I meant honey… I OWW!"

Shandi glared at him, "Where is my dress!"

"Baby, it's in my room!" Yamcha stammered.

"Now WAIT a minute, lady just calm down. Yamcha find her something to wear before I lose it," Bulma shouted irritably as Yamcha groaned. Vegeta stumbled out of her bed and disappeared into her bathroom. The sounds of someone retching made Bulma wince and Yamcha groan as she tried to help him stand.

"God Bulma, I though... holy crap I'm sorry," Yamcha stammered. "Did Vegeta hurt you?"

"Yamcha, you're apologizing to me?" she blinked at him.

"We both screwed up," Yamcha said quietly, tracking her cheek. "I guess you thought I'd be him, huh? I thought she was you. "

"No, I don't' think so, but wait a second, this was YOUR idea!" she mumbled.

"Its okay baby, I shouldn't have pushed you to do this," Yamcha apologized.

"Yamcha, I feel sick," Shandi whined.

"Here, take this," Bulma grumbled, tossing a robe at her.

"Who... Bulma?" Shandi blinked. "Oh god I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be," sighed Bulma. "I guess we all got carried away. Yamcha, where's Vegeta?"

"I don't know," Yamcha mumbled as they heard him retching.

"Kami, I'll take care of him," she muttered. "You take care of her."

"Right," he nodded, walking over and taking Shandi by the arm. He was feeling very guilty at what he'd done. If he hadn't been so horny and insisting that they spice up their sex life this wouldn't have happened.

It had started with a dare between him and his teammates. Yamcha had heard of two sisters who liked to experiment and swing. Chopsuay had come to him while Yamcha was in a funk about Bulma's lack of interest in him. Together they had devised a plan where Shandi and Ginger would willingly fool around as a threesome with Bulma and Yamcha. Upon hearing this, Bulma almost had a stroke. However out of love for him, she was willing to meet them.

At first blush they got along well that night at dinner. Sheepishly Bulma realized that whatever was in the alcohol had knocked him for a loop. She picked up the bottles of tequila, glancing at them. Then she frowned, as he tasted something foul.

"Jeez no wonder Vegeta's so sick, this stuff's tainted," she grumbled, tasting rubbing alcohol in the dregs of one tequila bottle. No less then twelve of them were scattered around Bulma's room among Vegeta's blue workout suit and white gloves.

The sounds of Vegeta's retching made her feel sorry for the Prince. While she was angry at first, he couldn't blame the poor guy puking into the commode. Memories drifted back of how she clearly had thrown herself at him, so being angry at him wasn't right. Especially when she had wanted him so badly at the time.

Sighing, Bulma had a pretty good idea of how lousy Vegeta must feel right now. Because Bulma pitied him, the Prince had somehow become a fixture in the household. Since they'd lived there she had gotten to know the one time enemy. Anger and frustration had turned to understanding. Both she and the Desert Bandit had tried to make friends because Bulma asked him to, but Vegeta constantly rebuffed him. Now in the blink of an eye, she realized she wasn't sorry at all that she had awakened in his arms rather then Yamcha's. Bulma didn't know if she was disturbed more by this or that Yamcha had tried to get her drunk and force her to share him with his little floozy Shandi in the first place.

"Vegeta, you okay?" Bulma asked as she wandered into the bathroom. She grabbed some fresh towels, seeing Vegeta huddled on the floor by the commode. Over the porcelain bowl the Saiyan prince hurled the contents of his stomach.

"Leave me alone I don't need your help," Vegeta grunted.

"Vegeta just relax. I guess you haven't gotten drunk in a while, so you gotta take it easy, you've got one hell of a hangover," Bulma said as she helped steady Vegeta. Flushing the john, she then helped the Saiyan Prince to sit on the chair before her dressing table.

"I feel like crap. What are you doing here? Come to make fun of the alien getting wasted?" Vegeta moaned as he glared up at the woman. Wearing a pink Victoria secret robe, Bulma's face was creased with worry, not pity. Why she even gave a care, Vegeta wondered. Didn't the idiot still hate him for what he'd done?

"I live here, remember? Vegeta-chan just relax. I'll get you some Tylenol and water. Don't try to move or you'll make it worse," said Bulma.

"Stupid human," he mumbled, wondering why he was letting the Woman help him in his weakness. Yet the idiot human was at least acting to serve him, so he figured he might as well let her do so. If she was intelligent she wouldn't dare tell anyone she had helped him.

"Here, drink this. Slow now," Bulma said, returning with a bottle of fresh spring water and two pills. "When was the last time you drank Vegeta?"

"On Idsarsei 7 if it's any of your damn business, idiotic fool," Vegeta grunted, snatching the medicine and gulping the water down.

"Take it slow or you'll puke, Vegeta-chan. Easy now!" Bulma urged.

"Don't tell me how to drink fool! You're lucky I'm letting you serve me. If I didn't feel like crap I'd be strangling you woman! How dare you throw yourself at me in a drunken state then scream in my ears in the morning! Did you not wish for this to happen?" he growled.

* * *


	8. Morning Light

**Act 8

* * *

**

"I know you're hung over. Why don't you just stay here till the room stops spinning? I'm sorry I acted like an ass Vegeta," said Bulma.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta sullenly demanded. "Considering I slept with you woman while you were intoxicated I am amazed that you are even speaking to me. Don't you care?"

"I'm mad, but I know you didn't ask for this to happen," Bulma sighed.

"I don't need your PITY!" Vegeta snarled, and then staggered as his head spun.

"I'm not pitying you Vegeta, relax. It's just that I understand."

"Why?"

"I just do, okay? I know crazy things can happen when you're drunk. Obviously you needed to get blasted as much as I did to realize that it wasn't so bad to wake up with you," Bulma sighed as she slapped Vegeta on the back.

"Just leave me alone," he groaned, pressing hands to his face. He tried to get up, but stumbled. Bulma steadied him against her slender body, and helped Vegeta to walk out and sit down on the sofa.

"Easy Vegeta, just stay there," Bulma said, helping to lay him down.

"I'm the Prince of Saiyans I do NOT get hung over! Someone must have tried to poison me!"

"Well, you drank twelve bottles of tequila. No wonder you're this trashed. Even Goku didn't drink this much when he got married to Chichi. And I thought I put them away," Bulma chuckled awkwardly picking up the bottles and clunking them into the trash bin. She was struggling to straighten up her room before she either started screaming at him in her panic or asking herself why she was being so nice. Something about this made her want to have gone all the way. Yet there were no telltale aches or pains suggesting Vegeta had force himself on her.

"I repeat why are you being such a pain in the ass? I don't NEED your help!" Vegeta continued.

"It happens to all of us now and again. You were one party animal though Vegeta. Who thought you were such a wild and crazy guy," Bulma said awkwardly, sitting next to him and laying a cold wet washcloth over his brow.

"If you tell anyone I will KILL you," Vegeta groaned.

"Shh, easy there," Bulma whispered, swallowing hard. A strange fondness crept in seeing him so helpless, and their respective veneers crumbled. He closed his eyes, letting her fingers sooth his aching temples.

"Answer me this Woman, did you or did you not consent freely to being in my company irregardless of the intoxication?" he asked.

"Yes," Bulma answered. "And I know that you didn't actually… well do it with me. Or I'd have felt it."

"Humph," he mumbled. "You would have remembered doubtless."

"Thank you for not taking advantage of me," she said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Ugh, don't make me sicker," he groaned.

"I don't blame you silly, that's what I'm trying to say," she glared at him.

"I need food damn it before I puke again," Vegeta groaned.

"Well, I'll just get us breakfast. You look like you need a serious shower, because you smell like a frat house," she said.

"You don't smell any better, you idiot! So keep your mouth shut and thank Kami you're not picking your molecules up off the floor!" Vegeta grumbled, lightly pushing her hand away. "Woman, you drive me insane!"

"Look I'll admit I was shocked to wake up next to you, but I'm actually not sorry I did. And like it or not, I'm your friend in a way," said Bulma.

"You're insane. I don't WANT you as a friend. Least of all a weak fool like YOU!" he mumbled.

"Well, I'm your friend so deal with it," Bulma laughed nervously. "Someone's gotta back you up."

"Idiot," Vegeta mumbled. "I don't want you as a FRIEND; I want you as something else!"

"I had hoped you would," she said quietly. Vegeta glanced away, blushing profusely.

"I don't need your mindless drivel," he groaned.

"I'm glad that it was you I woke up with and not someone else. You probably saved me some major embarrassment. Because it's clear that whatever I thought I had with Bright Buns didn't look too attractive in the morning light. Not like you," she said.

"At least you show that you have some taste in the company you choose," Vegeta answered, taking her chin in his fingers. "I suppose you're not as big an imbecile as you often are."

"Bulma are you pissing Vegeta off?" Yamcha mumbled as he walked into the room wearing plaid pajama bottoms. He carried a T-shirt and high topped sneakers. He sat down and began to dress in full view of her and Vegeta both.

"Yamcha, don't you have someone else to worry about?" Bulma asked quietly.

"Yeah but I'm just wondering if Vegeta's okay," Yamcha blearily nodded.

"Where's your purple haired woman?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Taking a shower," Yamcha shrugged.

"I'm amazed you're not pissed off at me," she said quietly, feeling very disappointed he hardly seemed broken up about finding her with Vegeta.

"Here, this should work," Yamcha said as he threw a pair of workout pants and a T-shirt at Vegeta.

"What's this?" he mumbled.

"Babe I know that we both have bad nights. I had no idea what was going down. I never should have invited those guys here had I know that this would happen," Yamcha said.

"You did, and you shouldn't have. But I guess you blew it," Bulma said, turning her back on him.

"So your Majesty, are you coming to eat with me or not? Because I'm NOT making 20 plates of eggs for nothing," Bulma glared at him.

"Fine, just get me my clothes and stop pestering me!" he snarled.

"Get dressed and meet us downstairs," said Bulma. "And you need a SHOWER bud! You can use my bathroom."

"Bulma, wait," Yamcha stammered.

"Why don't you go and take that girl of yours to breakfast," Bulma said. "I'll deal with Vegeta."

"Bulma... are you sure you know what you're doing?" Yamcha protested.

"I do, now get out of here okay?" Bulma sighed.

"Stop talking so loud you fools!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Vegeta, stay out of this," Yamcha snapped at him. Vegeta's temper flared. Had he not felt so lousy he would have blasted the scar face on the spot.

"You wanted two females didn't you, weakling?" Vegeta said to a speechless Yamcha.

"This is NONE of your business you little troll!" Yamcha yelled at him, balling his fists.

"Want to make something of it bright buns?" Vegeta asked, raising his hand with the palm facing the baseball player.

"Vegeta, no ki in the house! This isn't the GR room. Now off to the shower pronto," Bulma interrupted, moving around to grab Vegeta's wrist.

"Look Yamcha I don't know what all happened, but it's starting to come back, and I distinctly recall that you had your hands all over that little purple haired tart, and you didn't seem to CARE that your best friend wanted to grope me," Bulma glared at him.

"You said it was all right to bring them, and I didn't hear you complaining, Bulma!" Yamcha shot back. "If you didn't WANT to do this you should have TOLD me!"

"I didn't know WHAT I wanted you dork! Had the thought occurred to you that maybe I didn't hear your little plan about sharing you with someone else? What makes you think that things were so bad between us you had to bring someone ELSE in to spice things up, huh?" Bulma challenged him, still shoving between a smirking Vegeta and an irate Yamcha.

"I wanted to make things interesting, so sue me! Is it wrong to try something fun?" Yamcha asked.

"Not when you aren't honest with me," Bulma said.

"Would you have even gone for it? No, because you have to CONTROL every damn thing, Babe," Yamcha said bitterly. His finger poked in the air only a few feet from them as he sauntered up.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma shrugged, clueless.

"Little Miss Princess who throws a fit when she doesn't get things her way that's who!" Yamcha exploded.

"Excuse me?" she shrieked. "I am NOT like that!"

"If the shoe fits," Yamcha growled. "You little spoiled brat! How dare you try to make this MY Fault when you're JUST as much to blame as I am? For ten years I've done nothing but try and be what you wanted me to, and you know what? I'm done Bulma. If you can't accept me for WHOM I am, then SCREW YOU!"

"As entertaining as this is, I really am getting rather hungry, so if you don't' mind could you end this charade?" Vegeta suddenly interrupted, glancing at both of them.

"I NEVER tried to change you!" Bulma yelled back, wheeling around from where Vegeta stood with a ringside view of the argument. "I just wanted you to make up your mind if you were committed to ME or not! But all you cared about was how good you looked in the eyes of your fans!"

"Oh boy, that's bullshit! You never did give a shit about what I wanted did you? You never wanted to try anything MY way, Bulma!" Yamcha glared at her. "Well you know what, I'm SICK of you bossing me around like I'm not GOOD enough for you. Maybe you're not good enough for me! Maybe it's because after so many years I realized why I you and I never worked. Because you were such a major BITCH? And I let YOU walk all over me when I could have had someone who didn't try to wrap me around her damn FIGNER like some…"

"You asshole how DARE you!" Bulma shrieked, letting go of Vegeta and suddenly throwing herself at Yamcha. He put up his wrists, taking hold of them as he tried to stop her from hurting him.

"Get OFF of me! Ouch, what are you trying to do?" Yamcha yelled. .

She managed to get a stinging slap in before he shoved her hard away from him. Unfortunately he underestimated his strength and sent her tumbling into the wall. Had Vegeta not moved to catch her she would have broken several bones.

"OWW!" she yelped.

"Bulma are you okay?"

"You almost killed me you jerk!" she yelled at him. Vegeta simply stood her up again, moving back to let her fight her own battle. As much as he wished to step in, he didn't want to dishonor her at this moment.

"There you go blaming ME again! You know I'm stronger then you! Don't you realize that I could hurt you if I didn't…?" Yamcha yelled.

"A real man could control his strength!" Bulma blurted out.

"Well you know what Bulma, if you're so high and mighty, you can HAVE your alien Prince of Assholes. Cause the two of you deserve each other!" Yamcha blurted out, face flushed crimson with anger.

"FINE!" Bulma screamed.

"FINE!" Yamcha yelled back. "I'm DONE! It's OVER! And don't come crying BACK to me when his royal ASSHOLENESS dumps your butt!"

"I suggest you get out of here, loser," Vegeta said, grabbing Bulma around the waist before she could attack him again. Like a hellcat she spit and kicked, her eyes gleaming with rage towards the baseball player. Sadly Yamcha stormed out, his face crumpled with equal fury. He took a last look at her before wandering out the door.

Bulma's chest heaved in and out. She felt Vegeta's arm restraining her gently, but not holding her tightly enough to hurt. HE released her, and stood apart from the panting heiress. Not sure of what to say, she fought back any tears.

"What are you looking at?" she glared at him.

"You. You're even uglier when you're angry," he said quietly, with a small smirk.

"Get your ass into the shower before I kick it there," she panted, momentarily distracted from her anger at her now ex boyfriend.

"It sounds like fun," he smirked, wandering away. Glancing with a strange respect towards her, he disappeared into the bathroom. Bulma sat down on her bed in shock at what had just happened. The tears she expected to come were not there, and she found herself with a sad smile instead.

"It's his loss," she thought quietly. "And you know maybe he's right. I am a spoiled brat…"

Rolling over onto her stomach she hugged her pillow and then sat up. With a last glance at the shower she slid her feet into her slippers and wandered downstairs to fix breakfast for Vegeta.

TBC!


	9. Univited guests for breakfast

**Cold Comfort**

by Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Ginger, Shandi and Chopsuay, who are fan characters. I don't get paid for this so don't sue me! The only renumeration I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! __A brief note: Thanks to Pitkat, Heiress, Monkey and others for reviewing. I have to admit Heiress this DID end a bit inconclusively, so I added these next 2 chappies to make it clearer. Also, look for lemon soon in a chappie or 2!_

**_Encore Act 9 Univited Breakfast Guests_**

* * *

In the extensive Capsule Corps mansion kitchen Bulma finished scraping together the pancake batter she had hastily whipped up. Two burned pancakes later, she finally got the hang of pouring four perfect discs into the griddle of equal size. She timed the interval with a glance at her watch, flipping each to reveal the golden brown surface on the backside. 

"I hope he isn't too fussy, because this is what he's going to get,' Bulma mumbled, squinting to peer at the recipe on the back of the pancake batter box. So far she used scientific know how, and still managed to burn her first few. Cooking wasn't her strong suit, but she produced enough edible food to keep Vegeta's mouth shut. Already she had filled a bowl with fresh oranges, grapefruit, apples and grapes that she set on the corner of one counter near the fridge.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" someone said. Bulma shrieked, letting one of the pancakes flip over her shoulder and smack into someone's face.

"Who the HELL?" she shrieked again, wheeling on whoever it was with her spatula raised high. A man's wrist blocked her blow, then caught her other wrist attached to the fist she send cracking towards the intruder's jaw.

"Whoa, wait don't be so hasty baby," Chopsuay laughed. With a plop the half-cooked pancake landed on the floor near Bulma's foot.

"You scared the shit out of me, you jerk! What are you doing down here? I thought you were already gone with Yamcha and the rest of your friends!" she panted. Chopsuay pinned her against the stove, but Bulma twisted under his arm and darted towards the plate of bacon she had just taken out of the microwave rack. Catching sight of the brown silk robe he wore, she thought it looked disturbingly familiar. Anxiously she glimpsed the calendar to check the date. Her parents were still away on that business trip they'd mentioned a week ago.

"Oww!" he yelped, his hands touching the warm stove momentarily. He shoved his hand into his mouth, then glanced at Bulma expectantly. Slowly he advanced on her, and she retreated with the spatula held between them.

"You play with fire, you get burned," Bulma glared at him. Chopsuay stopped and leaned against the counter by the fruit bowl. He picked up an apple, and rubbed it on the front of his robe.

"I only wanted to see if you were all right. I heard screaming from down the hall, and it sounded as if you and Yamcha had one hell of an argument," Chopsuay said politely. Still dark circles graced his otherwise slender and attractive face. Bulma noticed his eyes were hazel, but his breath reeked of alcohol from the night before. A long silence ensued, only broken by the soft munches of his teeth biting into the red delicious apple.

"My business with Yamcha's my own, so if you don't mind, why don't you take your little friend and leave now before I have you thrown out," Bulma glared at him. Chopsuay took another bite of his apple, and strode towards Bulma.

"So cold to someone who's a friend, Ms. Briefs? I thought we were all best buddies after last night?" Chopsuay scolded. He seized a piece of bacon off the tray, nibbling it hungrily. Bulma crossed the kitchen to put a large gap between her uninvited houseguest and herself, darting around the center island.

"You've got a little less then a MINUTE to get your ass upstairs, and then less then ten to get your shit and your little tramps and SCRAM!" Bulma sternly interrupted him. Frantically she punched buttons on the phone to call up security.

"Bulma, darling, just think of what the neighbors would say if you threw us out so cruelly!" Chopsuay protested. He dashed across the floor towards Bulma, then grabbed her hand holding the phone.

"Let GO of me!" she snarled, twisting her wrist out of his grasp.

"What's going on here?" Ginger sleepily wondered. She stood in an abbreviated housecoat that left little to the imagination past mid thigh. The hint of black thong panties peeked out from the front of the robe tied across her hemispherical breasts.

"Hey that's MY robe you whore!" Bulma protested. She shoved Chopsuay away, still holding the phone on one ear.

Rubbing her hands over her eyes Ginger glided between an amorous Chopsuay heading back towards Bulma and the heiress. She seized the lapels of his silk robe, which looked suspiciously like the one she had laundered for her father the other day. It came to his mid hips. Shoving her nose into his face she scolded, "Cho-kun, what's going on here? What are you doing to our host?"

"Baby, I didn't realize you were up. I was just seeing if Bulma was all right, since she was arguing down the hall from us," said Chopsuay, sweat beading on his forehead.

Bulma growled with outrage, her hand clenched around the kitchen phone. She grabbed a rolling pin from the island counter, brandishing it before the young couple standing in the center of the kitchen. Glaring at bout her guests she shouted, "He's pissing me off! I recommend you convince your boyfriend to heel before I have him kicked off. Hello, security? This is Ms. Briefs, come here immediately! I've got two uninvited guests I want out!"

"But Bulma dear that's NOT necessary. I'm sure Cho-kun here was just still a bit hung over. You know that she's with that other gentleman we met last night, right?" Ginger said, leaning forwards to brush her lips against Chopsuay's ear. His hands slid down and cupped her backside at the same time hers darted down to grab his butt through the borrowed robe.

"Is that mylengerie you're wearing?" Bulma asked, edging towards the couple starting to make out in broad daylight. Ginger gently shoved Chopsuay into the nearest counter that was conveniently near a large bowl of fresh fruit Bulma had pulled out of the pantry. Seizing a grape she pulled it off the vine and removed her lips from Chopsuay's face.

"Oops, dear me I'm sorry," Ginger said, popping a grape into Chopsuay's opened mouth after he surface for air from a long French kiss. "How rude of me, Miss Bulma. I didn't have anything else to wear and I figured you wouldn't mind. I'll pay for the cleaning."

"I'll say this ONCE more. You two get out of here now! Security is on its way," Bulma shouted again, feeling the creeps at the calculating look crossing Ginger's attractive face. She sensed at some level that Ginger wasn't just another empty headed bimbo, but someone of greater intelligence.

"Why so harsh, we're only concerned for you. I'm very sorry I was overly amorous," Chopsuay apologized, his arms around Ginger's waist. He pulled her to his hips, then took a step towards a nervous Bulma.

"He really IS sorry. It was a simple misunderstanding, Bulma dear," Ginger apologized, turning in Chopsuay's arms so he stood behind her curvaceous body. "We'll go now, won't we?"

"Absolutely pet," he said, letting her take him by the hand and drag him out behind her swaying body. To exit the kitchen they had to pass Bulma. Still she warily kept her hand on the phone watching them come within six inches.

"I wouldn't bother calling anyone. There's really no need for all this security business, is there?" asked Chopsuay. His hand glided over and clicked the latch on the phone while Bulma suddenly felt Ginger dart around behind her. Before she knew it, her arms were pinioned behind her back by the slender arms of the pink haired girl, and Chopsuay reached into the pocket of his robe.

"What the HELL are you doing? Let GO of me!"

Angrily she kicked and screamed, before her voice was muffled. Chopsuay dodged her sharp kicks, one of them colliding with his hip instead of his groin. "Hold her Ginge… she's a feisty one…"

"Can't we just get the stuff and get the hell out of here! You had to play your STUPID game, didn't you! We could have been in and out of here without them knowing but no," Ginger snapped at him.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Bulma dear," said Chopsuay, removing a slender metallic pistol from the pocket of his robe. Bulma tensed, her body freezing solid at the sight of the gun trained on her.

"You'd better have a GOOD reason for this. What's this all about?" Bulma glared defiantly at him.

"You could have made this easier if you'd simply let me be nice to you. We could have had some fun. But you had to be mean," Chopsuay said.

"Let me GO! I'll SCREAM!" Bulma said.

"How with a face full of bullets? Really Miss Briefs," Chopsuay laughed. Then he reached into the pocket of his robe on the other side and pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"You sick bastard! You'd better watch it or Yamcha…"

"That poor sap never knew what hit him. He was just bait to get to you. Right now Shandi's keeping him busy while we attend to you. So don't expect any help from him," said Ginger right into her ear. She caught the cuffs that Chopsuay threw her. He pressed the muzzle of his pistol to Bulma's nose, and gave her a little grin. Cold metal moved around Bulma's wrists, her knees knocking together.

"I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you. Unless you want him to mar your pretty face, Bulma sweetie," Ginger said sarcastically.

"I bet you're wondering just why we're having this little conversation? Well it's so simple even a genius like you can figure it out. You're very rich, and your father would pay a fortune to get you back. But you could cut a deal with us if you give us some of your valuables," said Chopsuay. He grabbed a paper towel and shoved it into Bulma's mouth, while he held the gun in one hand.

"MMMMGGGH!" Bulma squealed, jerking her body forwards.

"We've already gone through your jewelry box. Your mother has far better taste. And Shandi had a good sweep through just before she joined your bright buns boytoy for breakfast," said ginger into her ear.

"Watch her while I make sure we're not interrupted," Chopsuay said. Chopsuay held the phone and muffled his voice with his pajama sleeve.

"Hello, Security, this is Bulma's house guest, Mr. Chopsuay. I'm afraid there's been a terrible mistake. Ms. Briefs is ill, and me and my friend, her guests are looking after her. So don't bother, it's all been a major…" Chopsuay spoke into the phone.

Angrily Bulma slipped one ankle behind her, knocking Ginger's legs from beneath her. She dropped, struggling to flip the girl over her shoulders. Fortunately Bulma was a bit heavier, and Ginger toppled over her with an undignified shriek. The grip she held on Bulma's arms was broken, and she bolted out of the kitchen with her hands shackled behind her. She stopped a minute to try and wriggle through her arms so her cuffs were before her. Then she wrestled the cloth out of her mouth.

"Get her!" Chopsuay yelled, helping Ginger up. Bulma caught a glimpse of them out of the corner of her eye as she raced through the living room screaming.

"Yamucha! VEGETA!" she screamed. "Get your asses DOWN here!"

"Come back here Miss Briefs, there's no need for this!" Ginger yelled from behind her. "Don't make me shoot you! It would be much easier for you to cooperate!"

A shot cracked past her head, and she dodged behind the sofa. Her shin collided with the carpeted floor. Chopsuay's voice echoed through the high vaulted sitting room, "Come now, Bulma dear. You can both come willingly as a hostage and let us take your valuables, or else you can tell us where your father has his safe. I'm sure you know which one he means…"

Bulma tensed on the floor, slowly inching her body up the back of the sofa. She managed to grab onto the back and pull herself up to peer overtop. Chopsuay and Ginger stalked through the living room, each holding a pistol in one hand while they held a drawstring bag in the other. Something jingled in each, leading Bulma to suspect that they had already cleaned out her jewelry box and her mother's.

"You know which one I mean, right?" Chopsuay called. "The one where your dear old man keeps his secret patents? If you come out right now, and give up, we'll leave you right here, and be gone before you know it."

"We can't take any chances! We need her for the ransom idiot!" Ginger hissed.

Bulma crept along the sofa back, then darted to the nearby chair. Ginger shouted, pointing. A loud bang crackled from Chopsuay's gun, and Bulma gasped at the sight of the chair bursting into flames. It disintegrated into a pile of ashes within seconds. She dodged behind the cover of a wall, hoping to reach the stairs and warn Vegeta. That is if he was still there. Surely he must have heard the commotion by now, and was either waiting for her to get killed or he was already in the GR oblivious.

"Oh, Ms. Briefs, another thing you may have noticed? These are no ordinary guns," Chopsuay's laughter echoed. Bulma crouched behind the stairs leading upwards, huddling on the floor. She cursed the fact she hadn't brought her cell phone down with her, and the closest phone was in her father's office in the next room. A series of beeps clicked, and she heard a snatch of conversation between them.

"Shandi turned off the alarm. At least she got that right," Ginger whispered.

"Miss Briefs, I do hope you can hear me," Chopsuay asked. His footsteps vibrated the wooden floor, thumping closer.

"I wouldn't' count on the security system saving you. Seems Yamcha was a true dear and managed to divulge the code to our little comrade Shandi. So you really would be smarter to simply give up now," said Chopsuay.

Bulma heard the creak of footsteps on the stairs. She tensed; hoping it was whom she thought. Then she heard the click of a gun being cocked, and darted out into the open. Heart pounding she dodged around to make a break for the hallway leading off the foyer, and into her father's office complex on the other side of the house.

* * *


	10. Vegeta Hero or Not?

**Cold Comfort**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Ginger, Shandi and Chopsuay, who are fan characters. I don't get paid for this so don't sue me! The only remuneration I get is your reviews so please keep them coming!_

_**Act 10 Hero or Villan?**_

* * *

Suddenly she collided headlong with a solid object, which grabbed her with strong hands. Screaming and kicking she beat her fists against it, only to have someone snort in protest. 

"Woman, what the HELL is going on?" Vegeta gruffly demanded.

He wondered why her wrists were restrained in that strange bracelet, but the noises of the two idiots had assured him the Woman was in danger and needed his assistance. His ink black eyes surveyed the scene: Pink Whore and Chop Liver were standing there like they owned the place while the Woman clung to him like an antaean leech. The proximity of Bulma's body was causing something to stir behind the drying cloth, despite Vegeta's effort to control his body he felt momentarily distracted.

"Thank KAMI!" she gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. The scent of freshly washed male drifted into her nostrils, her fingers feeling the minute droplets falling from his still moist hair. It dawned on her that he wore little else then a towel hitched around his hips because she pressed against his bare scarred chest. Vegeta blinked at the sight.

"Handcuffs eh? I had no idea you were so kinky, woman," Vegeta couldn't resist teasing her.

"Shut up! I'm going to be dead if you don't help me!" she whimpered, holding tightly to him.

"Miss Briefs, you can't escape us…" Chopsuay panted, rushing around the bend. Ginger was close behind him, and crashed into him almost knocking him over as they pulled to a stop.

"I see the entertainment's here. I was getting bored waiting to see if you'd join me woman, but I guess this is the excuse you've got for ignoring me," Vegeta glanced down at a trembling Bulma who was clinging to him. He feigned amusement, but something told him not to underestimate Pink Whore and Chopped Liver.

"Oh shit," Chopsuay gasped. In Chopped Liver's hand Vegeta saw a gleaming metal object that flashed in the morning sunlight pouring through the blinds. Vegeta shot him an irritated glance after he glanced up from Bulma. Did Chopped Liver actually have the balls to use a neutrino disrupter, especially such a crude model?

"Vegeta they're NUTS!" Bulma gasped. "I don't know if they want to rob or murder me!"

"It took you THAT long to figure it out woman?" Vegeta quirked a brow at her. His arms slid around her waist, clutching her body securely to his moist one. Sweat mingled with the residual shower water soaked through to her silk robe, mingling their smells. For a moment he caught Chopped Liver's eyes undressing him with a hint of jealousy.

"Vegeta, they're trying to kill me, do something!" Bulma whispered fiercely.

"Now you're trying to order me around woman?" Vegeta mildly snorted. He jerked up his head to spot Ginger trotting down the stairs holding a pistol in one hand, and a bag heavy with various objects in the other.

"Oh, it's Prince Charming to the rescue?" Ginger panted. Carefully Vegeta examined her, sending an invisible probe to sense if anyone was present. Bulma pressed tightly to him, feeling his hand clamp down and give her butt a small squeeze. Pink Whore's tongue darted out to lick her lips. Vegeta smelled moisture pooling between the Pink Whore's legs, and he shifted his stance just to increase her discomfort. Slowly Vegeta ran his hands over Bulma's shapely ass, kneading it sensually with his hand. He diverted his other to lightly tickle Bulma's breast, making her squirm.

"VEGETA what the HELL are you," she hissed.

"Shh, relax Woman. You seriously don't think these idiots stand a chance do you?"

"I suggest you step downstairs, Mr. Vegeta," Chopsuay said politely, motioning with the muzzle of his gun. "And just so you know these aren't your average ordinary weapons. They're capable of disintegrating molecular bonds. So I wouldn't try anything funny."

"So, you two are still here? Should I even bother asking why? Or do I kill you now?" Vegeta laughed throatily looking at the two pajama clad houseguests aiming slim metallic pistols at him and Bulma. Nervously Bulma shifted her arms more securely around Vegeta's neck, and he pulled her pelvis into his. Something again stirred, tingling her loins along with the fear pounding her heart.

"We didn't want to have to resort to violence, Ms. Briefs, but it would have been easier if you'd let me have my way," Chopsuay said clearly. "And you, Mr. Vegeta, I'm sorry but you'll just have to share her fate."

"Which is?" Vegeta smirked, shaking his head at the stupidity of Pink Whore and Chopped liver covering him and Bulma with their weapons. Neutrino disrupters or not, the two idiots were clearly amateurs who were trying to play a small game with sledgehammers instead of peashooters.

"Step downstairs with us and join the party, your Majesty," said Ginger. Vegeta snorted, pulling Bulma along with him as he glided stealthily down the steps. He strode till Pink Whore stopped waving him along with her own pistol. Still he kept a firm grip on the small of Bulma's back, sensing that if he played his cards right; he might get lucky after all.

Ever since he woke up next to the Woman, he kicked himself for not taking the initiative to simply screw her. No, he had to be noble when Bright Buns showed up with Grapeaid screaming. His head was still pounding at the sound of Grapeaid's voice, which was far shriller, then the Woman's. Displaying such protective urges to the Woman made Vegeta's loins stir, reminding him how long it had been since he had a good solid lay.

"All right, I'll play your foolish game, since I'm not going to get any other entertainment today," Vegeta complained. Bulma blushed at the lascivious twinkle in his eyes, especially when his hand kneaded her right butt cheek sensually. He knew adrenaline caused fierce arousal in the Woman, and the effect was not lost on Pink Whore who was sensually rolling her tongue and quivering the muzzle of her gun watching Vegeta's ministrations.

"Your girlfriend is quite rich. It was so easy convincing that lush of a Yamcha to let us come here and share this lovely expensive house," said Ginger, walking up towards Bulma and Vegeta with her hand trained on the trigger.

"So you guys are just a bunch of robbers, is THAT the big secret?" Bulma asked, turning her head slightly to see her two houseguests poking around the various places. A string of diamonds glittered from the fold of Chopsuay's robe. He walked past Ginger, giving her a light smack on her pert butt.

"That's right, Ms. Genius. If you and Mr. Vegeta wish to remain alive you'll tell us where you keep your valuables. And then we can all simply end this unpleasant business without harming a hair on your head," Ginger said, smacking her boyfriend's butt in turn. "Shh, settle down, later!"

"You're a wuss to let a Pink Whore push you around like that," Vegeta sneered at Chopped Liver.

"I'm amazed you're still standing, Mr. Prince Charming. All that denatured alcohol should have stopped you, but you seem to have quite a constitution," Chopsuay glared at Vegeta.

"Don't insult me, you idiots. You honestly have no idea of who you're dealing with do you?" Bulma glared at them.

"I was just starting to have some amusement, woman," Vegeta mock pouted at Bulma. "I do believe these two think that they're going to get out of this alive?"

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma gasped. "Aren't you going to um do what you do BEST?"

"Shut up Woman. If you value your ass, keep close to me and say nothing," Vegeta growled in her ear.

"But you could easily kill them!" she protested. Grasping her tightly, Vegeta brushed his lips over hers, causing both the Pink Whore and Chopped Liver to flinch. Two triggers clicked.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing, Smart ass?" Ginger barked.

"Shutting up the Woman, what do you think?" Vegeta glared at her.

"A wise choice, Mr. Vegeta," Chopsuay said. "I agree she DOES have a tendency to chatter."

"Cover them. You two had better not try anything stupid or Cho-kun will make you very sorry that you were rude to us, Bulma sweetie," Ginger barked. Chopsuay glided quickly to stand by Vegeta's side, his gun pointed directly at Bulma's face. He motioned to Ginger to cross the room. She started to poke behind paintings with her free hand.

"Try me, bitch," Vegeta snickered at her.

"Vegeta what the FUCK are you doing?" Bulma hissed into his ear. "They're going to KILL us if you don't do something…"

"What and spoil my fun woman?" Vegeta snickered. Lightly he pressed his groin to her thigh, letting her feel the slight firmness that was starting to develop.

"Shut up you two, or your little girlfriend dies, your royal pain in the ass," Chopsuay snapped. Vegeta snapped his head around to leer at the pajama-clad thief.

"Like my partner said, you'll be the ones dead if you don't SHUT up," Ginger glared at him. Chest heaving in and out she panted and tore a large painting down from the wall.

"That's a very expensive work of ART bitch!" Bulma yelled.

"Give me the location of your safe and valuables! Or Chopsuay will use you for target practice! Don't jerk me around! I know there's a safe behind one of these paintings!" Ginger shouted, stalking up to the couple. Bulma heard the click of a trigger, as Chopsuay approached within three inches of Vegeta. She squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Get away from me, you low life scum if you value your worthless lives," Vegeta snorted at them both. "I find your pathetic attempts at intimidation amusing at best, annoying at worst. Because I don't' want the woman screaming in my ear I've let you live for this long."

"You can't dodge a Glock at point blank range. Even if you are the fastest man in the world," Ginger leered back at him, imitating his intimidating glare.

Vegeta was growing more aroused by the moment, and although he was enjoying playing head games with these two pathetic clowns, he knew he had to end this. Pink Whore and Chopped Liver had told him all he needed to know about them without uttering a word. Now it was time to put an end to this and claim his reward.

"Where's the safe! ANSWER ME! OR your bitch DIES!" Chopsuay screamed. "I'm not FUCKING AROUND."

"Neither am I," Vegeta snorted. "Prepare to die."

"Oh shit," Bulma yelped, wondering if Vegeta could do whatever it was he was going to do faster then a bullet. Just how much did these two know about him, because they had some inkling that he wasn't the average human? Had Yamcha told them about Vegeta's abilities? Since they were using mere guns on the two, they were either clueless, not very bright, or they had some other motive.

One second she heard the click of a trigger and the bang of a gun. The next she felt Vegeta's body vibrating like an unbalance washer, and his arms tightening around her body. Around them the entire world seemed painfully slow, frozen into a moment of solid time. Bulma realized that this must be how the Z warriors moved so quickly in their 'burst mode'. Even so her body felt as if it was being shaken to pieces. Suddenly the world started around them, and Bulma clung shakily to the Prince's waist. Only his arm kept her from collapsing on the floor.

A large hole the size of a dinner plate smoked in the wall closest to where Vegeta had been standing a second before. Bulma yelped to realize it was no ordinary gun Chopsuay fired. Pink Whore's gun discharged next, and Vegeta held up his hand to divert the sizzling object that exploded against his flattened palm.

"What the fuck… how I heard he moved fast but this isn't possible!" Chopped Liver gasped, whirling around with his gun trained on Vegeta. Smoke caused Bulma to cough from the explosion that Vegeta had stopped easily.

"You, you should be dead!" Ginger gasped, seeing the smoke clear.

"How quaint, resorting to high level distronic explosives. It would have worked if my molecular structure was as feeble as yours," Vegeta snickered, his grip tightening around Bulma's. Another shot exploded against his flattened palm held up. Bulma saw the bright series of flashes from Vegeta's rapidly moving hand blocking each shot Pink Whore fired. Over Vegeta's shoulder Bulma watched Chopsuay tumble overtops the sofa from where he'd been hiding.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, hugging him tightly around the ribs.

Vegeta snarled blinking in sudden pain. That Pink Whore hadn't been bluffing when she said the guns were not ordinary. They stung far more then Vegeta had anticipated, and he cursed himself for being so careless. Bulma screamed at the appearance of a nasty smoking burn on Vegeta's bare shoulder. Baring his teeth at Pink Whore, he knew that he would find an extra special punishment for ruining his time with the Woman. Vegeta's thumb and ring fingers folded with his pinky to reveal his pointer and index aimed in the direction of Chopsuay. Ginger fired, but his other hand shot up to block her blast at the same instant Vegeta's fingertips glowed. A thin beam sizzled across at the speed of light and caught Chopsuay right in the chest. Bulma heard his scream one moment, then saw a smoking pile of ashes the next.

Ginger screamed, almost dropping her gun. "You… you killed him just like… he was nothing…"

The gun dropped from her fingers to clatter on the floor. Bulma barely realized Vegeta was no longer holding her up because her knees hit the floor followed by her hands bracing her torso up. Seconds later she heard a gagging noise and spun to see Vegeta's hand clenching Ginger around her throat. He slowly raised her over his head, staring impassively at the girl's eyes bulging out.

"You're next Pink Whore," Vegeta glared at her.

"Vegeta, don't kill her," Bulma gasped.

"Why not?" Vegeta glanced at her. Was Bulma trying to get him to soften up, or was she showing some sense? He was deliberately testing the Woman to see if her motivation for saving the Pink whore was to gain valuable strategic information. Or was it to let the fool go because the Woman was weak hearted after all?

"Because she might know something that could be useful," Bulma glanced at him. Internally Vegeta smiled at the Woman for her resourcefulness. He was relieved to see the Woman who he had chosen showed sense after all.

"They knew enough about you. Think Vegeta, this might be important. If they tried to kill me now, and steal something they'll try again!" Bulma glared at him. Vegeta continued his charade, swinging Pink Whore back and forth so her teeth rattled in her head.

"Uggghhh… you can't, it's not possible, you're not HUMAN," Ginger gasped, croaking as Vegeta's fingers tightened around her throat.

"Don't insult me bitch. I'm the Prince of Saiyans, not some common weakling human. Which you've obviously deduced by your pathetic attempt to kill me. You were obviously spying on me, and using weapons that indicated you have some fucking clue of my abilities. But you're still stupid enough to fuck up badly," Vegeta laughed at her, eyes gleaming cruelly.

"Why did you two do this? Tell me or Vegeta will break your neck," Bulma said quietly, climbing to her shaking feet. She staggered over to stand next to Vegeta's shoulder, glaring up at the woman he held over his head.

"I… we only wanted your money, and your combination to his safe," gasped Ginger.

"I don't think she's telling the truth, do you Vegeta?" asked Bulma, hands on her hips.

"She's lying," Vegeta said. "I'm seriously tempted to kill her now."

"She's not worth the time. The security guards should be here soon, so you can just knock her out so we can get answers out of her later," Bulma sighed. She squatted next to the gun, examining it without picking it up as Vegeta continued to squeeze the Pink Whore by the neck.

"Fine," Vegeta sighed, twisting her neck. Ginger thumped tonelessly to the floor beside her gun. Bulma reached down and pulled at the lingerie.

"This IS mine, that BITCH!" Bulma gasped.

"Do you still want it after her body soiling it?" Vegeta asked.

"No I'm hungry and confused as hell," Bulma groaned, rubbing her throbbing temples. "I just want to eat a whole stack of pancakes and slam a whole pot of coffee down, then lay in bed for a week."

"Sounds quite tempting woman," Vegeta said with a low chuckle sending shivers down her spine.

"Thank you for saving my ass, Vegeta," Bulma said, glancing up at him with a small smile. Grunting, Vegeta leaned down and extended his hand.

"Get up. You owe me breakfast, woman," Vegeta grunted. Effortlessly he tugged her to her feet, and Bulma landed against his hard chest.

"I should kick myself for doing this, but thanks," Bulma chuckled nervously, laying her hands on his chest. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her till she leaned up and kissed him squarely on the lips. His hands remained at his sides, his lips unyielding. Bulma folded her arms at the back of his neck, slowly pressing kiss after soft kiss against his stone still face. Vegeta's hands reached up to grip her hips, slowly rubbing at her flanks. To her surprise his lips parted the smallest bit, his tongue flickering to meet hers in the merged kiss that heated up.

"Hem, Miss Briefs?" someone coughed.

"What?" Bulma and Vegeta snarled simultaneously, jumping apart with shock and embarrassment. Three sheepish security guards wearing navy blue suits eyed their Vice President warily. Angrily Vegeta fought the urge to blast Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Dumber into the next dimension. The Woman caught sight of him lifting two fingers that glowed with blue energy.

"Vegeta, don't even THINK about it. I can't have you disintegrating my employees," Bulma glared at him, grabbing Vegeta's wrist.

"You're no fun, Bulma," Vegeta pouted angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt you and Mr. Vegeta but you said there were some intruders, and we saw the alarms go off. Are you all right?" Tweedle Dee stammered.

"VERY sorry," Tweedle Dumb nodded, seeing the flickering blue fading from Vegeta's fingers. The Royal Pain apparently DID listen to boss lady, Tweedle Dee and Dumb thought with relief.

"What took you so damn long?" Bulma glared at them.

Tweedle Dumb and Dumber darted around to where she nodded her head. Warily they kept their eyes plastered on the Royal Pain, or what they called him mentally. Their Boss lady motioned them to stop in front of a rather sweet looking bombshell that made their mouths water.

"There's the intruder. Get her ass out of here, and call the police. I want to press charges for breaking and entering," Boss Lady said. Vegeta enjoyed seeing as she barked orders to Tweedle Dee, Dumb and Dumber who scrambled about trying to please her.

"That's one big hole, Ms. Briefs. Should we get the bots to fix it or save it for the police?" asked Tweedle Dumber. Boss lady, as Vegeta now called her, wondered why they were averting their gaze and staring as far away from Vegeta as possible. Did they already know his volatile temper, because he was standing there with both arms folded across his chest, glaring at them all annoyed?

"Just leave everything alone, and call the police. Be sure to ring me when they get here. And double the security. In case anyone else tries anything," Bulma said, rubbing the back of her neck. She absently glanced down to see a blue towel in a heap on the floor at Vegeta's bare feet. It was then she felt the blood rushing to her face. Quickly she stood between a scowling Vegeta and her guards.


	11. Victory with a slice of Lemon Lime

**Cold Comfort**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Ginger, Shandi and Chopsuay, who are fan characters. I don't get paid for this so don't sue me! The only remuneration I get is your reviews so please keep them coming!_

_**Act 11 Victory With a Slice of Lemony Lime!**_

**Warning, Citrusy Lime and Lemony content!**

* * *

Tension grew tangible and heavy in uncomfortable silence. Vegeta's eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched Bulma's cheeks flush from ivory to a pale rose. It felt rather drafty in the living room he had to admit, yet the price he paid for it was worth having the guards gawk at him like a freak show attraction. Smugly Vegeta rested his hands on his muscular hips. With each passing moment Bulma struggled to keep her eyes from wandering over to see what was under that towel lying haphazardly on the floor. Nervously she bend over and picked it up. 

"Um, Vegeta, you dropped your towel," Bulma said nervously, bending over and picking it up.

"Um, is that all… Um… miss Briefs?" the lead guard asked, his eyes wandering to hers. Vegeta had summarily dealt with Pink Whore and Chop Suey. Now when he thought he had the Woman to himself, and Scuttlebutt and the Old Fool were gone, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb and Dumber had to show up and spoil it.

"Yes, go on. And don't disturb me unless it's the police, got it?" she said shakily. A smirk grew to existence across Vegeta's face.

"Yes ma'am!" Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb nodded, grabbing Ginger between them. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum made a chair of their hands while lifting up. Under the nervous glance of their leader Tweedle Dumber, they trotted rapidly out. Vegeta snorted, then turned away once they were gone to Boss Lady. She twisted a lock of bright aqua hair around one finger, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Took them damn long enough to get the hell out of here," Vegeta said.

"Um, don't you want this back?" she gasped, glancing away.

"So that's why those clowns were acting so strange. I suppose they can't stand the sight of perfection, the weakling fools," Vegeta laughed, turning around in all his glory to a mortified Bulma.

"Um… uh… Vegeta… you'd better take this back now," she stammered, holding out the towel. Vegeta took a step forwards, grinning from ear to ear while Boss Lady retreated with each step.

"Come on, why so shy around me? You honestly expect me to believe you don't want to look yourself?" he snickered. Bulma turned her gaze on him hotly, desperately trying to keep her eyes from darting lower to see the parts she had only glimpsed in contour under tight spandex.

"You humans and your stupid notions of modesty. Are you so ashamed of the ugliness of your bodies that you think you have to hide it under rags?" Vegeta laughed.

"You're naked, in my living room and it doesn't bother you?" Bulma asked, glancing away with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Obviously it bothers you. You like what you see, or are you overcome in my greatness? Don't think you can fib around me woman. I know you've always tried to get an eyeful before," he laughed, advancing on Boss Lady.

"You are um… for Kami's sake Vegeta, we don't go around in our birthday suits in our damn living rooms! What will the neighbors think?" she panted, her hand holding the towel quaking. With a yelp she held it between two hands and rushed up to shove it around his waist.

"Either you are overcome or you're as much of an idiot as I thought," Vegeta continued to tease her. Bright red, his Boss Lady struggled to tie the towel around his slender hips, not thinking about what she was doing. Of course this brought her body within proximity enabling her to feel the radiant heat of his figure. Although he was only slightly warmer her body felt as if it were heating up to a thousand degrees.

"But what if my dad and mom walked in on us and thought…" she trailed off. Vegeta inwardly rejoiced that Scuttlebutt and the Old Nerd would be out of his hair for the next few hours, hopefully days. _Perhaps Kami did have mercy on his wicked soul after all? Nah._

"Your mother would doubtless demand when you'd have brats with yours truly, and I think your father would collapse in a dead faint," Vegeta laughed, catching her in his arms. Bulma gasped, feeling the towel slip down to the floor between their feet. Flesh burning hot with a full body blush she remembered she was only wearing a thigh length silk teddy and lacy thong, under that pink Victoria secret robe that was damp with the residuals of his sweat. Obviously he had just come out of the shower when he came downstairs.

"You're still wet," she gasped, feeling the sexual tension flaring nuclear hot by now.

"Shall we even the odds? Are you ashamed of your hideous body? Perhaps you'd stop bitching at me running around naked if I removed some of these garments, eh?" he snickered, tearing at her robe.

"This isn't FUNNY!" she gasped.

"I think it's hilarious," Vegeta purred to Boss Lady.

"Oh Kami," she gasped, realizing he was coming onto her. Especially when she felt something hard brush her inner thigh as he immersed his nose in her neck. Legs trembling, she caught his arms for support. The hard object twitched inches from her thong-clad thighs only separated from him by that skimpy robe. A loud rip caused her to squeeze her eyes shut, and both halves of her robe joined the towel on the floor.

"Vegeta that was a VERY expensive robe!" she bitched.

"Boss Lady you talk too much," Vegeta grunted, nipping lightly at her neck. "Either reciprocate or fix some food. I'm not a patient Saiyan."

"What did you call me?" she panted.

"Boss Lady," Vegeta snickered. "Or do you prefer Woman?"

"You're impossible, Vegeta Chan," Bulma whispered, and Vegeta rolled his eyes at her own pet name for him. His voice held a note that indicated she should obey or he would lose his temper.

Scarcely believing he was coming onto her, Bulma slid her arms down his back to explore the nubs of his spine. She brushed something circular and soft, feeling him gasp. Quickly she slid her hands down the curve of his muscular ass and gave it a squeeze. Lightly his tongue swiped over her jugular, followed by hot puffs from his breath. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he pushed his pelvis into hers. Backed up against the sofa, she felt him press her under his weight. Bulma gasped as the sofa hit her back, Vegeta straddling her robe clad thighs. He kept the majority of his weight off her hips with his thighs, but braced his hands over her to leer down at the curve of her breasts.

"V… Vegeta," she gasped, arching her smooth neck.

"You should stop babbling and say my name more often if you are to speak, Bulma," he laughed, nipping along her collarbone. Trapped by his thighs she squeezed hers together. Vegeta's nostrils flared at the scent of her going into heat and he leaned up to snicker at her again. A diabolic leer twitched the corner of his mouth up as his hands wandered over to cup her breasts.

"I… I…" she stammered, succumbing to the temptation to run her hands over that chiseled chest marred only by healing scars.

"I should have considered this before to shut you up when you get on my nerves Bulma," he laughed, lightly squeezing the curves of her generous breasts through silk.

Throwing her head back she moaned, letting her hands slid up to his shoulders, then knead down along his biceps. Vegeta hissed with pleasure as she reflexively bucked up, bringing her crotch dangerously close to his. She dropped and felt him temporarily on her lap with a grunt of amusement.

"You're too damn heavy," she gasped.

"I'm quite comfortable here," Vegeta teased straddling her. He shifted overdramatically, sitting his full weight on her thighs with a satisfied grunt.

"Vegeta I'm not a chair, damn it! You'll crush me!" she gasped.

"Not in this gravity Bulma. And you are what I say you are," he smirked.

"You'll be a soprano in a moment if you don't get your fat butt off me!" she gritted, pushing up. Although she knew he wouldn't hurt her, he was painfully heavy. Her cheeks flushed crimson when she realized that he was so turned on.

"Don't you wish to thank me for saving YOUR fat ass?" he laughed.

"You're too heavy," she gasped.

"Weakling," he snickered, suddenly levitating up.

Bulma gasped as his hands hooked around her waist, protesting the loss of his hands on her breasts. They levitated at least ten feet above the sofa, Vegeta's hand the only thing holding her to him. Bulma's hand slid over the muscles of his body and backside marveling at titanium sheathed in velvet softness. Her thumb brushed along the scar of his erstwhile tail causing him to roll his head with eyes closed tightly. Whatever she was doing it pleased him for he gave her that evil smirk followed with a chuckle.

"I can't believe this is happening," she gasped. Both of Vegeta's hands left her waist to slid down and cup her heart shaped backside. He dragged it upwards, then pinned one hand at the small of her back.

"You're far too gullible," he chuffed into her ear, reaching down to drag one trembling thigh to curve over his hip. Bulma yelped lightly as he positioned her trembling thighs around his hips with his strong hands. Her arms latched around his neck, while her lips nuzzled his cheek. It was clear that he wanted sex with her, and she wasn't about to complain because she wanted nothing more than to satiate her curiosity. The only reservation she held was what would happen after Vegeta had gotten his lay with the Woman. Was it just to satisfy an itch or was it something else?

Bulma didn't care. Just feeling him joining with her once would be enough to last a lifetime. Every inch of his skin vibrated with humming ki. Through her bare skin it vibrated every cell and nerve of hers. Bulma reached down to pull her panties out of the way, but Vegeta spared her the trouble by ripping the straps of the thong. Sharply Bulma drew in her breath at the complete contact of his flesh against hers. He did not shift to enter her, he simply held her away from the thighs that hungered for his contact.

"I guess… this is my chance to thank you for saving me," she whispered.

"Mmm, so you say, female," he growled, seizing her ear to nip it.

"What about your breakfast?"

"Later," he growled, pushing lightly forwards. "You need to express your gratitude first. And it might take a while."

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Deadly," Vegeta snarled. "Aren't you? Don't you wish to 'fuck' or are you going to change your mind?"

"Can't you tell?" she rasped, shifting her hips to try and merge their hungry bodies. His midnight eyes searched for the signal in her sapphire ones then saw her desire gleaming brightly. Groaning he brought them together as close as man and woman could possibly be. Bulma cried out in joy clinging to his levitating body at the filling of such a void she had no idea existed.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she saw his eyes asking an unspoken question, with a frown on his face. Bulma swallowed hard, resting her hands on his shoulders and looking him right in his bottomless black eyes. She shifted her hips, waiting to see if he would stop her. "Please, do it," she whispered.

"Oh I shall, and you'll be MOST satisfied, as shall I," he laughed, his chest vibrating against her quivering breasts. Bulma's breath whipped away as Vegeta made hard love to her. She held on for dear life smothering his face with soft butterfly kisses to spur him along. One hand held her butt while the other slid down to caress her smooth marble flesh. Vegeta snickered mischievously as he teased the sensitive nerve endings of her tingling perfect skin.

"Vegeta… let me go, I know a way this will be more fun," she panted. "First, let me go and just hold onto my hands."

"Show me woman," Vegeta laughed. She grasped his hands, and then removed her one leg from its embrace. Then she pushed both feet against his thighs. The Prince smirked in anticipation when she walked her way up his washboard abs and hooked her ankles over his shoulders.

"Hold onto me, and let me move," she gasped, pulling her body till she was almost doubled over. Vegeta closed his eyes in bliss, hissing in delight of the change in their intimate dance. Sweat poured down as he brought her closer to the verge. Bulma intoned his name breathlessly. Vegeta gasped at the pressure of her embracing him tightly in the aftermath.

"That's odd," he gasped, glancing down at her face contorted in pleasure. "You felt far more pleasure then I thought you capable of. It's most pleasing. Do it again."

"Only if… you… uh… help me!" she gasped. Vegeta snickered, pounding mercilessly up into her. Bulma wailed in protest, barely recovered from her first orgasm to shatter all previous overloads. Her mind still reeled with the flashes of bright light spinning before her half shut eyes. Another orgasm shattered through her, causing Vegeta to close his eyes and savor the embrace of her body on his, and the music of her voice screaming his name alone at the top of her lungs. Behind his eyes buzzed great energies, building up to a crescendo. All around him the scent of jivaragh fruit that was her unique perfume bathed him in its wonder. Bulma shivered at the flood of volcanic heat overwhelming her being. For a time he conquered her and savored each moment of her yielding willingly to him.

He dipped a bit, loosing altitude as a blue radiance hummed through both of them. Bulma shivered in his grasp, panting with the pounding beats of her heart and a shivering tingle that she had never before known. Her entire body was relaxed and sated with the mind numbing orgasm out of legend from her deepest fantasies. They had not kissed, simply brought each other that release they both desperately needed.

"Do you think you can prepare breakfast now?" he panted.

Bulma fought the urge to kick him, but realized he had earned every morsel. She shivered against his chest, whispering, "Not if I'm freezing to death."

"Wait here, brat," he muttered, setting her on the sofa. A blast of wind whipped her body, and she waited for him to return. A minute or two later, a soft bathrobe hit her face, and she glanced up to see Vegeta impatiently tapping his foot. He wore one of her T shirts and soft gray cutoff sweatpants she loved so much. What burned her up was that he looked even better in her borrowed clothes then she did!

"Uh huh," Bulma nodded, at a loss for words to his delight. Scooping her up in his arms he whisked her into the kitchen.

"Good girl," Vegeta smugly grinned. He gently set her on the counter. Both of them hungered for food and hid smiles of glowing self satisfaction that neither realized was so prevalent. Vegeta wondered why he hadn't done this sooner, because he was far more relaxed and centered then in years. He would definitely have to add this to his training regiment. Perhaps then he would get the silence he needed if he did this on a routine basis to keep the Woman from bothering him.

"But I wont' be able to walk for a damn week you jerk," she panted, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's pancakes but they're cold now…"

"That will do," Vegeta said, grabbing five pieces of cold bacon and devouring them in a few bites. He licked his fingers, then grabbed the syrup to drizzle over the half-prepared pancakes, some of them burned. Bulma rested her head in her hands, panting to regain her breath.

"They're burned," Boss Lady panted.

"I don't give a shit I'm too damn hungry. It could be crap and I'll still consume it," Vegeta said.

"There's some frozen steak in the freezer, I don't think I can stand long enough to make any more," she stammered.

"Humph, we'll have to build up your strength. You're pitifully weak if you're going to continue expressing your gratitude," he said, crossing over to open the fridge. She watched the sway of his marvelous million or so zenni ass. He pulled open the freezer and tore open a package of steaks. To her delight he licked the frost off his upper lip with a slow saucy wink.

"Want one?"

"Ugh no," she gasped. Vegeta laughed again, tearing another package open, containing frozen hamburger this time. He carried the tray, wet with blood on his fingers towards her. She yelped when he put it on her lap and something hard and smooth in her other hand.

"Eat. We can't have you passing out when I'm fucking you now, can we?" Vegeta grunted.

"Smartass," she gasped, dashing salt on it. Vegeta held a morsel up and shoved it into her mouth for her to chew. Together they ate the raw burger between them. He slid up to sit on the counter next to her, nudging her over with his hip. Bulma couldn't resist chuckling at the thought of both of them perfectly comfortable with one another's company on the counter eating raw hamburger together.

"So, you are a natural blue hair," he winked at her.

"You're sick," she glared at him. "And why don't you have any body hair except for the carpet that matches the curtains, huh?"

"Saiyan genetics," he snickered. "And the fact that I burn my hair off with ki. A Prince likes to be clean shaven."

"Then you DO have body hair?" she asked.

"Don't you? I've seen you slice the hair off your legs just as I shave my face," Vegeta snorted, leaning over and biting her ear.

"Oww, I'm still recovering from that LAST bout!" she gasped. He lapped the blood off the small cut that formed a visible notch in her lovely lobe. The secret mark would let all know that he had claimed her for his own.

"I know," he said, pulling her into his lap so he could more carefully play with Boss Lady. Bulma arched her back in ecstasy, letting her Prince do as he wished with her.


	12. Diplomatic Immunity for Vegeta

**Cold Comfort**

_**Act 12 Diplomatic Immunity**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. The standard disclaimer as always! Thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully I can help answer what happened to Shandi in the next chappie or two. My thanks for the continued support and reviews!

* * *

_

It was at least an hour or two after he and Bulma had their fun with a bowl of fruit and toppings for Belgian waffles. He had eaten a very hearty breakfast courtesy of Boss Lady a few hours before. Once his head was cleared he carried his paramour carefully into her bedroom so she could sleep. Grumbling, Vegeta realized he was again aroused. Fortunately there was an easy way to satiate himself, he realized with a slow grin banishing his grouchy mood. Approaching her boudoir after a few hours in the GR he stole inside. Upon the bed Bulma lay exhausted but radient, blue eyes softly gazing up at him with renewed desire.

"Vegeta I'm sorry I couldn't keep up," Bulma apologized with a slow smile. Her blue lashed eyes blinked heavily, lead weighing them down.

Vegeta said down next to her, his hip brushing hers. She raised her arms wearily to loop them around his neck, pulling herself up to give him a kiss. "Rest now, you'll need the energy later," Vegeta whispered hoarsely to the object of his fixation. Bulma groaned sleepily, her entire body limp with exhaustion. Despite his best attempts she had hardly been able to keep up with him the second time he had taken her.

_Perhaps she did have another round in her after all_, Vegeta snickered as he dropped his towel again and swung his leg over her body. Bulma thrust her tongue between his lips, questing for that remarkable taste of his full masculine musk saturating her entire being. Smell, scent and taste caught her up in a sensory overload that she craved far more then even chocolate. With a grunt, he felt her pulling him down to lie atop her. Vegeta did so, tentatively levitating the majority of his solid weight off her delicate bones so he wouldn't crush her. _Bulma didn't need to know he was doing this he snickered inwardly. _

Despite his effort to again take her, he was distracted by the arrival of weak kis outside. A frown twisted his brow, and Bulma glanced up at him in irritation. Poised just outside her thirsting core, his erection was inches from another satisfying session. "Damn it, I'm going to kill someone if I'm interrupted."

"The police," she mumbled. To his irritation he pulled his face away from the hungry kiss she was about to bestow on him

"Lie here and I'll get rid of them," he mumbled.

"Don't disintegrate them Vegeta," Bulma gasped.

"Remain here," Vegeta snorted, leaning down to grab up a pair of her sweatpants. He slid them on over his muscular thighs, then grabbed one of her baggy T-shirts to throw on. Thankfully it hung loosely around his hips and hid the evidence of his ardor. A moment's concentration restored his ironclad control.

"Now wait a minute," she gasped.

"Don't be stupid, Woman," Vegeta snickered. "You're only human after all. But we shall work on your endurance. Rest now, and be prepared for another round later."

"If you don't, I'll never argue with you again," Bulma panted, feeling an ache returning to her thighs.

"Later, female. Conserve your strength. I'll be most hungry later after my workout," he laughed. Bulma groaned, feeling sleep cover her in its unrelenting blanket. Vegeta suppressed a self-satisfied snicker, then streaked downstairs to answer the front door.

Two policemen glanced in surprise at the short powerfully built man that answered the door. He bestowed a serious scowl while looking down his nose at both of them. They blinked, realizing that he was that strange houseguest that the Briefs had taken in months ago. Dark eyes examined them as if they were prey to be devoured or brushed aside. Immediately he found names for them, based on the strong scents blasting his nose. Inspector Donut for the heavy set fellow licking strawberry icing off his lips, and Mister Coffee for the clown clutching a Styrofoam cup with a small plastic lid on top.

"Mr. ah?" asked Officer Coffee, digging his notepad out of his jacket with one hand.

"Prince Vegeta," he said quietly, regarding them with bottomless black eyes.

"Oh right, you're that diplomat they've been hosting. The security detail told us you might be in charge today. Is Miss Briefs resting?" Officer Donut said, grabbing the notepad from Mister Coffee and scribbling on it.

"Figure that out yourselves geniuses?" Vegeta snorted.

"Are you unharmed?" asked Mister Coffee, nervously sipping a few draughts from his cup.

"I wish to protest an outrage. An assault on my royal person, and on the private property of this domicile," Vegeta grunted, striding off with his back to them. "Follow me."

"Sure Mister… I mean, your Majesty?" Donuts blinked at Mister Coffee.

Vegeta sensed they were smart enough to mind their own business. Perhaps they were accustomed to weird goings on since this was the mansion of Capsule's CEO and founder. Silently they followed him into the sitting room where several smoking holes burned in the walls and a smoldering smell filled the air.

"This is the scene?" asked Donuts.

"Naturally, here and there. Have you interrogated the female yet?" asked Vegeta impatiently.

"Yes. She's singing like a bird," said Mister Coffee.

"Good. Now be quick. I'm most anxious to return to my workout, uninterrupted. And I don't want a lot of idiots running around taking pictures. I can't be responsible for the consequences," said Vegeta.

"What caused this?" asked Donuts, stooping down to look at the pile more closely.

"A new security system," Vegeta fibbed, as one of them prodded the pile of ashes that had been Chopsuay with the end of his pencil. "You will see the presence of unlicensed neutrino disrupters."

"Wow, pretty high tech stuff. We'll have to confiscate it as evidence," Mister Coffee commented, reaching down to peer more closely at the metallic pistol Ginger had dropped across the room.

"Do as you wish. It's no concern of mine. Just catch whoever's responsible so I won't be bothered, or the hosts here," Vegeta grunted.

"Will you be willing to sign a statement?" asked Donut. He flipped the metal hatch on the notepad, revealing a small set of papers beneath the notepad. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pen, after tossing the pencil back to Mister Coffee.

"Fine, make it quick," Vegeta rolled his eyes. Struggling not to blow them away in his impatience, he gave them a capsulated version of what happened. Then he signed his name to the bottom of the carbon copy report with Japanese and English lettering, "Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans."

"Not sure I'm aware of where this country is sir, but the id's legit," said Mister Coffee taking the ID card that Vegeta forked over.

"Of course it's valid, idiot. Would I be so stupid as to forge an operation permit?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Well you do have diplomatic immunity if you're from a foreign country. I just want to make sure you're aware of your rights…" said Donuts.

"My world… my country has been destroyed long ago by war," Vegeta said quietly. "I'm the last of my people. I'm living here under the invitation of the Brief's family. Is there anything ELSE you need to know? I'm getting tired of these questions. I wish to know if my woman's calmed down."

"Your what?" Mister Coffee blinked, then quaffed another sip of his hazelnut frappe or whatever.

"Bulma," Vegeta mumbled. "The Vice President of Capsule Corps. She's had enough annoyances."

"So you're her significant other?" nodded Donuts, scratching just before his left ear with the eraser of his pencil.

"Humph, if it's any of your business," Vegeta said. "But say nothing to the press."

Mister Coffee widened his eyes in horror at the prospect. Holding up both hands he waved them negatingly before Vegeta's annoyed face. He stammered, "Of course. We're perfectly discrete. We'll call you when Miss Briefs is awake and able to make a statement."

Donut rolled his eyes dramatically, then shoved the notepad back into Mister Coffee's other hand. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a paper card. Delicately he pushed it in Vegeta's direction between his thumb and forefinger saying, "Here's my number when I can be reached. Please have her come by."

"Right. Now leave unless you have other business," Vegeta grunted. He peered briefly at the name card, then carefully pocketed it.

"No that should be all, your Majesty," said both officers.

Mister coffee then said, "Um we did forget to mention that the forensics team will be here soon."

"Oh, where you try and fill in all the blanks eh? Well I don't care. Do as you will. The tin cans will keep an eye on you, and the clowns downstairs will deal with your comings and goings," Vegeta lifted a brow. He turned his back to them, arms folded across his chest to indicate he was done with them.

Donuts and Mister Coffee heaved a sigh of relief. They had in fact seen their share of politicians and diplomats, and the mere action of this stranger turning his back to them with bored indifference seemed oddly reassuring. Mister Coffee's gut instincts told him that Prince Vegeta could be a very dangerous man if provoked. Yet he knew that if they were polite and deferent, the Prince would take it as a sign of respect to his authority. Something about the Prince reminded them both of the Vice President of Capsule. At least his manners were better then hers.

"One more thing," Donuts said, clearing his throat.

"What?" Vegeta snorted, turning his head to peer at them impatiently with a dark eye over one shoulder.

"I suggest you relocate Miss Briefs to another place while we investigate the crime scene," Donuts said.

"Fine, just get on with it," Vegeta grunted. Mister Coffee suddenly answered the trilling meringue on his small flip phone attached to his belt. He mumbled in a hushed tone while Vegeta looked expectantly at Donuts.

"Well?" Donut asked.

"They're on their way," Mister Coffee said quietly, his eyes darting back and forth between Vegeta and his partner.

"May we stay here and begin the preliminaries?" asked Donuts.

"Feh, do as you will. Just don't bother me unless it's important. Otherwise bug the staff," Vegeta grunted.

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Donuts. "That's all for now… right?"

"Right," Mister Coffee breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Leaving the police to do their work, Vegeta stormed up the stairs irritated that his time with the Woman was being disrupted. A small smile crossed his face though when he remembered the GR chamber and the small bungalow. Quietly he wrapped the Woman in blankets; glad she was fast asleep. He dumped the contents of some of her drawers into a small workout bag. Sliding open the window, he then turned back to pick Bulma up and throw her over his shoulder while he carried her bag in his hand. 

Seconds later he landed on the porch of his bungalow attached to the GR. He kicked open the door and carried the woman and her things inside. Dropping the bag at the foot of his double bed he then lay Bulma on one side of it. He peeled the covers back, then shifted the woman under them. All throughout this she didn't bat an eyelash she was so peacefully sleeping.

Grunting, Vegeta kicked the front door shut. He then grabbed his training shorts and a few drying cloths. Marching to the GR corridor, he left the Woman to sleep in his apartment till he returned.

* * *

Evening sun beamed through the curtains, falling right across the face of the blue haired beauty slumbering in the double bed. She licked her lips, turning over and stretching. Slowly Bulma blinked, then glanced around in confusion. Every part of her body ached, especially between the legs, and she blushed at the memory. Then the room swam into view. 

"How the hell did I get here?" she wondered, then shoved herself to a sitting position. The sound of a loud rumbling was followed by a bang awfully close. It dawned on her that she must be in Vegeta's apartment. A quick glimpse at the digital clock showed it was half past five in the evening.

It had been Bulma's idea for Vegeta to take the bungalow in the first place, for Yamcha insisted if he was going to stay, it would make no sense to have Vegeta in the main house. What if he got angry and blew something up? Inviting a homicidal maniac into a house seemed ridiculous, so the bungalow was a reasonable alternative. That way they could keep an eye on Vegeta, and he could have the solitude he so desperately required. Nevertheless, he did eat meals sometimes in the main house when he ran out of food, or when Mrs. Briefs hustled him out. Often times he accepted the tray of food capsules set by his door by Yamcha, Bulma, or a bot.

Lately as Vegeta proved he wasn't going to blow them all sky-high the briefs laxed their restrictions on the alien prince. Vegeta could come and go as he pleased in the downstairs floors, and the pantry. Day or night he was encouraged to get his own food, as the bungalow's kitchen was small, and the fridge woefully inadequate. Yamcha had protested at first, till Bulma told him to shut up and put up with it, since she would rather have the Prince where they could see him.

"Oh hell, I've lost a whole day because of that horny bastard," she groaned.

Every cell of her body still tingled with post coital haze. The very muscle fibers complained from her efforts to swing her body around and place shaky feet on the floor. Tentatively Bulma pressed her feet to the floor then lifted her backside off the bed through the aid of her hands pressing downwards simultaneously. The first few steps were shaky at best, so she rescued her flagging balance by grabbing the nearest bedpost on the footboard. At her feet she spotted the rumpled shape of her workout bag. For a moment she wondered why it showed up, till she unzipped it quickly. Shakily she squatted to examine the contents: workout sweats, jeans and a T-shirt, clean underpants and bras, socks, sneakers, and at least one or two dresses with pantyhose. Bulma felt a hot flush spread from her cheeks outward thinking of Vegeta palming through her drawers.

She extracted her sweats, then crawled back up on the bed to pull them on. After a second she hesitated because of the sticky feeling between her legs. Evidence of his royal seed pooled there, causing another hot wave to tingle over Bulma's sensitive body. It seemed far more prudent to find her way to the shower and clean off before even attempting to dress. Not that she didn't want to remember the incredible sex she had, but only to present Vegeta with a fresh clean female to bed. The thought of taking Vegeta as a lover seemed second nature, as long as she didn't overanalyze her motives. For all she knew he wanted her for a pleasant diversion. When he was done he would probably throw her aside. Bulma wondered if she should ask him the terms of the relationship, then hesitated. Vegeta would have things on his terms, and she didn't want to ruin it with trying to take control. Perhaps that was the problem with Yamcha, the fact she had to be in charge. Vegeta possibly would resent any attempt of her to put limits on the 'thing' they had going. It would take a lot of swallowing her pride, but Bulma figured it was another challenge for her to surmount.

"It feels too good to question and ruin, Bulma. Just accept it, and take what he gives. Till he won't give it anymore," she figured.

As she made her way to the shower, she suddenly remembered the packet of birth control pills she had been taking. It dawned on her that she had skipped a day. A sense of horror and fear washed over her one moment, then abated with the hissing waterfall she created at the turn of a tap. Vegeta's bungalow had a small bathroom with a tub shower, a solitary sink, and a commode. Venetian blinds kept out nosy lookers, who were brave or stupid enough to peer past the hedges.

Bulma complained under her breath at the lack of floral scents. Finally deciding she couldn't be too fussy, she grabbed the ivory soap, and the old spice bodywash. Something about that overly masculine scent made her skin tingle. Vegeta had grudgingly accepted the toilet articles her mother lay on the bungalow bed all those months ago when he first inhabited the space next to the GR

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," she shivered. After the intimacy she shared with Vegeta, she wondered how true that was? By sleeping with him had she betrayed all her Z warriors? Suddenly she felt extremely lonely at the thought of everyone turning on her for this infraction.

"I don't care," Bulma whispered quietly. "If they're that shallow, who needs them? Piccolo was an enemy we hated till he helped Gohan. And Vegeta COULD have killed us all, but didn't. Maybe he's STILL an enemy, but as long as he can beat Goku's ass, he'll behave. But now that he's my lover…"

_Lover, sex partner, or something else? Friend with fringe benefit? Yamcha had been all of the former. As of last night she doubted that he would even be an acquaintance. _Guilt passed over her, for she realized that she had been a cold bitch, fickle and demanding of him to be something he wasn't. Perhaps he was right, that she wasn't good enough for him?

"I'm not a goody two shoes," Bulma said soberly, hugging herself in the shower. Despite the scalding heat she felt another pang of loneliness. Without special powers she relied solely on her brain.

_Memories of Namek spiraled back, and she felt herself shivering and on the verge of sobbing at the helplessness she felt. Numbly she let the slew of memories spiral out of that cabinet in which she'd locked them. Loneliness in the capsule house till even an enemy's touch would be welcome. Nightmares of that enemy choking her in her sleep, only to find that Vegeta never did raise a hand to harm her. Frighten her, but never carry through._

Her wealth separated her. The remarkable genius of her scientific mind separated her from most of the Z warriors. Only Gohan's intellect equalled hers and he wasstill a child even though he had beheld the same horrors as she and Krillen. While Yamcha, Krillen and the other Z Warriors weren't stupid, they weren't preoccupied with esoteric pursuits. In a way she envied them because they were content to seek perfection and happiness in day to day life, simply living to improve themselves. Despite all her inventions Bulma felt empty and incomplete.The lack of power separated her, now the man she had taken to her bed was the newest barrier between her and her friends.

Slowly she sighed, rubbing the sponge over her body to wipe away the grime she felt upon her body. It wasn't sex with Vegeta that made her feel dirty, rather her own weakness in the face of impending doom. Three years was a long time in coming, but what could she do even with all her scientific know how? Without someone to stand at her side, the only child of two aging parents, she had the weight of all her employees riding on her shoulders, and no daughter or son to pass it on to if she should succomb to the threat.

Would Vegeta stand by her? Perhaps she was foolish for even considering the Prince would remain if and when the Androids were vanquished. _One night of passion did not a lifelong commitment make, _she reflected sadly. Two lonely people coming together provided small warmth against a lifetime of cold solitude. Even so she would carry the memory, knowing for a time she was irresistable and the object of one being's full desire. She swallowed back the large lump sliding down her throat at that moment.

Bulma heard the shower curtain slowly scraping, and almost screamed when a male hand shot through and slid it open. A deep voice boomed, "BOO!"

"KUSO!" she shrilled, till another hand clamped over her mouth, followed by a hand sliding around from behind to squeeze her breasts. Hot breath pulsed against her ear, and she trembled at the realization it was just the Saiyan Prince being an asshole and scaring her.

"I have you now Woman," he chuckled.


	13. Chilling Realizations

**Cold Comfort**

_**Act 13 Chilling Familiarity**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. The standard disclaimer as always! Thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully I can help answer what happened to Shandi in the next chappie or two.

* * *

_

Bulma felt relief that he had sought her out, even if it was in some fool joke to get his kicks. The scent of his sweat filled the shower, wrinkling her nose. Bulma hugged herself, and then shivered as he removed his hand from her lips. Both hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them like a competent gynecologist performing a screen but with an ulterior motive beyond mere health. Another pang of loneliness filled her at that moment, and she struggled to focus on the naughty things Vegeta was doing with his thumbs and forefingers.

She leaned her head back, gasping at the pressure of his hard muscular chest against her sensitive spine. Vegeta said nothing, simply nipping at her ear and neck as he worked his hands downward. He grabbed the soap from her, and slid it over her creamy white skin. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, letting him have his way because his touch banished the choking in her throat. Heat from behind convected into her body, shivering her with a volcanic passion that made her forget she was alone.

"Hentai," she muttered.

"Wash my hair woman. It's sweaty," he growled.

She slowly picked up the shampoo, and ducked around behind him. Vegeta tipped his head back, blocking her from the shower nozzle. Rubbing her fingers together she lathered the gel into foamy white suds. Then Bulma immersed her hands in that black mane limply hanging down his back. Its strange feathery texture slid through her fingers. She memorized the feel, smell and sound of her fingers squelching through it. Whatever she did must be pleasing him because he slowly rolled his neck back and forth. A barely audible vibration rumbled his bare skin that she trailed her fingers down. Just short of the small circular dark spot above his backside she hesitated.

"Take care, lest you start something you cannot finish," came his voice.

"Yeah thanks for the warning. I know you're demanding," she breathed, stopping as the trail of suds slid down his buttocks and hard chiseled thighs. It splashed on the floor between his feet spaced apart the width of his shoulders. He held his arms out to his sides, nodding towards the soap he had set down on the ledge.

Chuckling Bulma reached for the soap and a washcloth hanging over the inner towel rack. A wicked smile split her ivory-featured face when she rubbed the cloth over every inch of that hard muscled flesh. Her fingers hiked in that diagonal canyon that stretched from left hip to right shoulder blade. Gliding over his right upper arm she discovered a horizontal slash that had healed to a white color against his dark skin. Each successive stroke Bulma made with the cloth familiarized her with the multitude of scars visible like fine scratches on glass despite the well-defined muscles.

"Kami," she thought. Each scar she traced with her fingers brought a burst of questions, and her imagination dredged up some nasty possibilities. Another series of images drifted through her mind, loud laughter and leering grins. Darkness and subzero cold. Then a sharp pain at the base of her spine.

"What's gotten into you woman? Just when things were getting interesting you go introspective on me. It's annoying when you have to analyze everything!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma flashed back to the immediate present in shock. Vegeta's back was a scary reminder of her own scars. More accurately they represented the ones that nobody could see on Bulma's psyche and soul. _Again she traced the lateral scar, almost imagining the pain of a sword cutting into her back from behind. Blinding pain spread along her skin as she crawled on her hands and knees into a small space. Barely was she able to move with the last ounce of strength. She pulled her hand away, hissing through her teeth._

" I guess everyone has scars even if some of us have ones that are invisible to the naked eye," Bulma answered.

"That some sort of psychological bullshit?" he asked.

"It's just nothing, Vegeta. Nothing at all. Forget what I said," she cut him off.

A squirming sensation that commenced in her stomach now wriggled all over her body. Her legs felt weak, and she fought the urge to lean against him. Eyes darted down to that round scar that had been his tail._ She closed her eyes, shaking away the blinding pain of something at the base of her spine like a hot poker up her ass. Everything was collapsing all around her as she crashed to the ground from a great height. All around her the Z warriors clustered, attacking her with everything they could muster but she had suffered the ultimate indignity. Something precious to her very nature had forever been torn from her by a measly fat bastard who was little more then a coward._

"You have no comprehension woman," Vegeta mumbled.

"I guess I don't," Bulma said quietly, afraid of pissing him off. She shrank away from Vegeta to his surprise.

"Even if you don't your babbling is annoying me," Vegeta answered.

"I didn't say anything," she trailed off.

"Kuso," he grumbled. "You humans think too damn loud. Don't tell me that nobody's ever taught you to discipline your mind!"

"No. Never had the need," Bulma returned, letting the soap drop. _She flinched, suddenly fighting away the image of Zarbon. Zarbon standing over her laughing. Sharp needlelike scrapes down her back like tiny razors cutting. A bruise on her right side, then blinding pain and laughter._

"Time you did, before I go mad listening to your mind not knowing how to shut the hell up," Vegeta answered.

"Since WHEN could you read MY mind huh? Goku mentioned that he could share thoughts with Gohan, but how the hell can you possibly sense mine? I'm human, and you're Saiyan!" she stammered.

"Stop asking stupid questions, and heed my words woman," Vegeta interrupted.

"Why do you give a shit anyhow?" Bulma demanded.

"The reason for it need not concern you. The fact is that some minds are not veiled to me. And it seems that it's high time you learned if we're to continue to live together in this domicile," Vegeta answered. His dark eyes stared directly into her soul at that moment, causing her to back further away. She squeezed her body against the tile, shirking down onto the small ledge of the bathtub reserved for toiletries.

"Is it because we screwed?" she asked, flushing at the crude word.

"Yes, and no," Vegeta grunted.

"I hope it's not two way, because I don't want to see your thoughts," she said quietly, blinking up at him. Her arms crossed over her breasts in an effort to hide them from him. Nudity now represented vulnerability, but Vegeta spun completely around.

"Smart woman. You wouldn't like it in my mind. It's an ugly place for one such as you," Vegeta said. He crouched down on the shower floor, picking up the soap that dropped. Then he straightened up and continued to wash his calves and feet in full view of her.

"I don't want to see it. It's horrible, but I can't help but look," Bulma shuddered, hugging herself.

"Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked, peering down at her.

More images flooded her mind. She slid to the floor of the shower, shivering at the movement of cold hands on her body. Followed by the scraping of nails on skin, and a sharp kick to her back. Throwing herself on a bunk and sobbing because she knew her father had sold her to the devil. _Wait! Since when would her father ever do something so horrendous_? Bulma fought back the reality that she had seen something. And it had been just a flash, but the thoughts were not her own.

Bulma had turned a shade of ashy gray, clutching a towel rack on the shower's interior. She gasped, "How could he do such a thing? His own son? And no mother? Didn't anyone CARE?"

"Get up woman," Vegeta said quietly, reaching down to her.

"I can't stop it. Damn it Vegeta what are you doing to me?" she whispered.

Vegeta realized what was going on to his extreme discomfort. He squatted down on his haunches again only inches from the soap spiraling down the center drain. His hand wrapped around her bent arm, tugging her up to stand alongside him. Shivering she hugged her body tightly, collapsing against his hard chest heaving in and out with each rasping breath.

Vegeta's eyes widened guessing the horrible answer. Despite him stiffly standing there, he possessively wrapped his muscular arms around her to keep her from wriggling away. They had unfinished business and he realized he would have to acquiesce to being 'concerned' in order to get laid once more. Still he denied its reality, saying, "Nothing. What are you babbling about?"

"I don't want to know, kami, I never thought," she shivered.

"You're concerned because thoughts that aren't your own are flooding your mind?" Vegeta asked, rolling his eyes. _Who was he trying to fool? Didn't he know it would happen if he bedded this female? _Of all the females on this world the Woman herself was the only one worthy of anything more then a quick screw. He had entertained the possibility of keeping her as his concubine after seeing what she had to offer. Now he had to explain something rather annoying because he had forgotten the possibility that she had latent psychic abilities.

"They must be your thoughts and memories Vegeta. How is it possible that I can hear you like you are me?" she demanded, grabbing his arm. He felt her sinking her fingernails into it.

"Because you didn't stop me, woman," Vegeta answered quietly.

"And now it's MY fault?" Bulma laughed harshly, pushing away from his chest with the flats of both hands.

Vegeta captured her upper arms in his hands, holding firmly enough to keep her before him. Yet his grasp did not hurt or leave bruises. She simply couldn't break the steel vise grip or dodge around his body blocking her egress. Eyes directly level with hers he said, "You accepted this situation. Most beings when having sex with a Saiyan know to turn their minds off. We usually can shield our thoughts against anyone. But for some disturbing reason, you have wormed your way past my best defenses."

"Shit Vegeta, how is that possible?" Bulma asked him plaintively. Her blue eyes widened to resemble that of a lost little girl. Vegeta shivered at the veneer dropping away from the Boss Lady. Now she was the Woman again.

Vegeta did not wish to scare her away, because he was still quite aroused. Besides if he was careful and diplomatic about this, perhaps he could still salvage the situation to his advantage. All he wanted was for her to keep quiet long enough for them both to get their pleasure. While he hated appearing overly 'concerned' he felt desperate enough to drop his façade for the sake of sex. _Make that very GOOD sex. _He had to admit the Woman was the best he had ever had, and was loath to lose her anytime soon. A prince had his needs beyond merely fighting after all. Napa had reminded him often enough of that. Besides he couldn't pine over his lost concubines forever when he had a willing partner before him. He released her upper arms, giving her distance as he rolled his eyes. Slowly he explained, as if trying to tell a wayward child the facts of life, "I don't the hell know, woman. There are several explanations that are very disturbing. One from my culture's point of view is that somehow because we have similar personality types, our minds instinctively seek one another out as potential mates."

"So it's a mating ritual, like some sort of animal?" Bulma blinked. She whirled around, placing her back to him. Vegeta smirked at the imitation of his own regal gesture, especially the light 'humph!' Bulma uttered with a toss of her blue haired head. His eyes admired her shapely backside and spine curving down into it. Although she had no tail he could live with that because the other similarities were quite pleasing.

Vegeta continued, "Another is that humans have the same powers that Saiyans do, even if you're pathetically weak. Evidently that brain damaged third class clown sought out a suitable and compatible partner, and bonded himself to her physically and mentally. He hadn't the sense to ask why. Otherwise he would have left her annoying butt years ago."

Not looking at him, Bulma sniffed, "That's theworst come-on speech I've heard Vegeta. If you're trying to seduce me you're doing a lousy job!"

Vegeta slapped his wide forehead with one hand, groaning, "Woman, enough with the low class insinuations! I'm attempting to force some reason into your pea brain! This sort of thing happens when instinct tells a Saiyan warrior that he must procreate, and satisfy his baser appetites."

"Oh great, now you're telling me that we have some sort of… mind bond thing that neither of us wanted?" Bulma snapped, turning her head only slightly to stare out of the corner of her eye at him.

Vegeta couldn't resist taunting her with a smirk, "Just like an idiotic ningen. Your species is too stupid to listen to your instincts that you've buried and eliminated from your race in exchange for a fool dependence on technology. Instead of embracing that wild part of you that would strengthen you, you've given it up for what?"

"Enough with that already! Tell me what the hell's going on so we can stop it!" Bulma shouted at him. Vegeta's eyes narrowed with the discomfort of her loud voice drowning out his thoughts.

Caught by the shock of someone daring to tell her that, she wormed her way out of his arms. Vegeta again grabbed her shoulders, whirling her around to face him. He shouted, "What do you think I've been TRYING to do for the past hour, you idiotic fool? Great Galaxy are you as big an imbecile as Kakkarot?"

"WHAT!" Bulma spluttered.

"Do you think I LIKE having my secrets spilling into your damn mind?" Vegeta said with thinly veiled hatred.

"Feeling's mutual. I don't LIKE anyone poking their nose into MY private thoughts either, bakaryarou," Bulma shot back. Their hands interlocked to push each other away, but instead their fingers threaded together. Both glanced down at their hands clasped, then jerked away as if stung.

"You think I wanted it to happen? Especially a weak baka such as you knowing things that nobody dare know?" Vegeta griped, grabbing her forearms and swinging her to stand directly in front of him.

"How do you think I feel, Vegeta? You know everything I'm thinking too!" Bulma exploded. Her voice shrilled against the shower tile, causing Vegeta to wince in pain.

"Shut up! I can't hear everything. Just the crap you're thinking about now. You must learn to control your thoughts. For my sanity and your own. Stupid humans, you have no comprehension of what you are capable of even with your weak brains," Vegeta cursed as she dug her nails into his skin.

"I'm going to puke," she shuddered.

"That's because you're hungry, baka," said Vegeta.

She felt cold, so cold, and yet Vegeta's arms latched around her as she slid down. Strongly they supported and held her up against his hard body. So closely did he press her to his body that she could feel the in and out motion of his hard chest against her soft one. Her nose tipped into the hollow of his shoulder, brushing past his ear.


	14. Enough Heat for Two Frozen Hearts

Standard disclaimer applies!

**Enough Heat for Two Frozen Hearts**

_Lemonade starts here! Don't read this if you're underage because it's M! Means language, adult situations of a lemony lime flavor!_

* * *

Silence predominated between the couple hugging one another in the steaming shower. Although neither would admit it in a million years, they actually felt at peace with their arms binding their bodies together. Vegeta's nostrils flared at her enticing scent that he had now memorized. Simultaneously Bulma allowed her hand to steal down Vegeta's backside to feel where the small circular scar was. With every inch of her chest squeezed to hard muscle she felt the hunger tingling inside her that had nothing to do with food. 

Then a small smile of amusement crossed the Prince's face. He snickered into her ear, "You really think I have a million zenni ass, woman? How amusing!"

Bulma blushed bright red, lifting her head. She pushed lightly away, glaring into Vegeta's grinning face, "Shut up! You're the one thinking that I've got a set of tits that would put out the eyes of the Ginyuu force, even though they're mostly batting for the other team!"

"Am I truly the best endowed male you've seen? How fortunate considering your dismal experience," he teased her.

"Damn it," she cursed, glancing away from him.

Vegeta grasped her chin in one hand, still restraining her with his other at the small of her back. He tilted her face to behold his visage again. Dark eyes twinkled with the same humor with only a hint of mean spiritedness. Rather it resembled the devilish glint in a naughty little boy's eyes. He rested his widow's peak covered forehead against hers, whispering, "I suppose if you continue to think those low class dirty thoughts that are one good way of hiding the things I don't care to see. For some reason you and I have a connection we cannot ignore. And it behooves you to follow my orders unless you want to drive yourself insane."

"What does it mean?" she sighed.

"It means that in order to be able to stand one another, we must continue to mate," he laughed. "We can make the most of this annoying situation, can we not? I'm horny as hell and so are you, and you cannot deny that I'm the best male you've ever been with. Just as long as you don't get any delusions that you can somehow tame me like that harpy wrapped Kakkarot around her finger."

"Tame you? Are you NUTS?" she shuddered. "Nobody could do that. Or you'd kill them."

"You know me far better then you comprehend. Both of us hate overly emotional mushy displays. And we both cannot abide foolish wastes of energy and time. You know how important public image is, being Vice President of this corporation. As I have found this the ideal base for my operations, you are required to maintain my training facilities and provide nourishment and a place to sleep. Instead of bitching that I contribute NOTHING to this household you can keep your mouth shut if I pleasure you discretely, correct?" Vegeta asked, with a small lascivious smirk.

"You mean if I use you for sex, then it pays me back for you being a royal pill? Vegeta, somehow that doesn't seem like you," Bulma said dubiously, shaking her head.

"Not when you belong exclusively to me," he said. Vegeta wrapped his other arm behind her waist, pulling her so their chests were flush with one another.

"Hey nobody owns me, jerk face!" Bulma shouted, pounding his chest with a thump.

Vegeta again grabbed her chin, bringing his nose within inches of her. Forced to stare into his eyes, she swallowed hard when he said, "Nobody but the Saiyan Prince that is. Accept my protection and you'll be well rewarded. Refuse it and be sorry that you rejected my generous offer."

His deep voice vibrated through every inch of her being, compelling. It held a note of command she dared not disobey. Tentatively Bulma stammered, "Okay, so if we… become lovers… or sex partners, does that mean you won't kill me or my family?"

Vegeta slid his hand from her chin up to cup her cheek. Reflexively Bulma slid her hands up his wet chest to lock in place at the nape of his neck. His lips barely brushed hers, but the contact froze her solid in her tracks. At his mercy Bulma tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth to flicker her tongue over his. Then his lips seized hers in a kiss that forced them to share their breaths as their mouths merged. Unfortunately he withdrew just as she fell into it.

Instead Vegeta then said, "You I will not kill, Bulma. But you cannot presume to sway me on other matters. A Prince cannot rule without subjects and I need but one being in my thrall. You knowing what you do subjects you to my protection whether we like it or not. But this reality should remain a closely guarded secret."

Bulma rolled her eyes at this, "Come on, they'll guess we're screwing."

"Screwing's all they'll presume. Because that's what it is. But the why and wherefore will not leave these walls," Vegeta said.

Immediately a great weight unlatched from Bulma's heavy heart. Whatever made her hold her breath now caused her to release it in a loud whoosh that puffed his wet hair before his eyes. Bulma's nose scrunched playfully and she cooed, "Naturally you can't resist my charm."

Vegeta countered with a devilish grin that showed his sharp white teeth, "No, you cannot resist my irrepressible will."

"Yeah whatever," she returned fondly.

Bulma slid her hands down and lightly brushed her hand over his handsome chest. Grateful he was her height she slid her hands along his ribs. He smirked, letting her know he wasn't ticklish. Pressing her against the wall he lifted her like she was nothing, holding her legs apart.

"I'm dead," she gasped in mock horror and renewed desire. Vegeta tossed her a smirk, then positioned himself. At that moment Bulma dragged him towards her. Bodies fit together perfectly with their vertical dance. Each strove for the ultimate prize of giving the other the most pleasure they could. Bulma gritted her teeth; afraid he'd killed her. Barely could she catch her breath before he was making love to her with reckless abandon.

Vegeta turned his head to the side, not making eye contact. Bulma threw her head back, yelping as he shifted the bulk of her weight to his hips. Her scrabbling fingers seized his shoulders, digging her nails in so she couldn't flop backwards. Vegeta slid his elbows under her knees to make stirrups and hold her legs in place. Finally Bulma buried her face in his shoulder and hung on for dear life. An instinct to surrender fell over her, and she simply let go.

"Oh Vegeta!" she cried, shivering against a force of nature she couldn't control.

Growls and snarls filled her ears, and she opened her eye slightly to look up at Vegeta's expression of extreme concentration. It was as if he were putting all his concentration into feeling every nuance of their lovemaking. Reflexively she clenched onto the Saiyan prince, clinging to him with all her strength in the aftermath.

"Better that you yielded or every bone in your fragile body would be broken," he panted, voice cracking with a low growl of lust.

"How can you do that… without killing me," she panted, hiding her face in his neck and cheek.

"What, you mean mating with you, woman?" he asked, holding her securely in his strong arms.

"Uh huh," Bulma nodded, eyes squeezed shut.

Vegeta slid open the shower curtain, carrying his prize with him into the bedroom. Relief overcame her when Bulma realized he was laying her out on the bed, and opting to continue where they'd left off. Another warm sense of fondness melted her last cold reserves. Bulma reached up to tug the Prince down alongside her. Soon they lay together in his bed, entangled in another rapturous embrace that would skyrocket them to an oblivion of ecstasy.

"Why should I wish to kill you when I'm having fun eh?" he laughed.

"I'm gonna die, but what a way to go," she gasped.

His teeth seized her ear where he'd bit her before, causing her to arch her back. Vegeta straddled her possessively, pinning both her hands in one of his over her head. Bulma giggled, her eyes daring him to try and conquer her.

"This is nothing compared to what I have planned," Vegeta answered, kissing the hollow of her throat.

"Mmm I can't wait," Bulma whispered, closing her eyes. Soft nips traced down her bare skin, with hot blasts of his breath. Vegeta wrapped her in a blanket of sheer sensuality with his fingers and lips alone.

"Don't stop," she whispered longingly, sliding her fingers through his spiked cone of hair.

Vegeta pulled away for a moment. He chuffed, "One more word of caution. If there is this disturbing whatever it is, then I must not let it be a weakness. And that means you cannot get this close to anyone else. The effects would be detrimental. On Vegetasei, sex partners learn to block one another during mating by focusing solely on the lust. Once you learn to tune into the lust of me ravaging your body you'll learn how to keep the rest out."

"Vegeta, you're insane," she glared down at him. He sat on her hips with a satisfied laugh, still holding her wrists in one hand while gliding his other down her sides. She shrieked at the tickling sensation.

"In simple terms, you don't get to screw anyone else but me, woman. Even you can understand THAT," Vegeta laughed.

"Should I be thrilled or devastated," she gasped.

"I hate the fact that you're so disgustingly similar to myself. Someone, who's known privilege all her life, living the life that I should have," Vegeta answered, bringing his lips close to her ear. Bulma shivered as she clung tightly to his scarred body, shaking with the revelations.

"You can't compare it, dorkbrain. Everyone thinks I'm some freaking prissy princess who has it all easy, well they don't know shit," Bulma yelled at him.

"All those damn times you remained in my presence cleaning my wounds when I was half dead didn't help either, woman," Vegeta answered, slipping his hands up and down her thighs. "Your were in contact with me when I was in a state of weakness."

"So you're blaming ME?" she asked.

"Of course. You had to get close. But no matter, what's done is done," he laughed mischievously.

"Uh huh, just you put your money where your mouth is, Monkey Prince," she shot back. Then she was rendered breathless by another assault on her body from above. Over and over they rolled as he conquered her again and showed her how much pleasure he could deliver.

"Isn't it a fantasy of yours to be ravaged for a full day by a nonstop assault?" he hoarsely gasped. Bulma nodded, biting her lip to stifle her moans. Each strong motion was tempered with the action of his fingers on places she had only found through careful self-exploration.

"Yes, oh hell yes," she laughed. Vegeta chuckled in amusement when he allowed her to draw him in and then felt her hands grab his shoulders. She leaned up, and then seized his mouth with hers.

Caught off guard, Vegeta growled in protest at such an intimate act. Bulma forced her tongue past his lips, latching onto his body with small circular motions of her hips. A kiss only seemed a foretaste when he really desired the sex, but now the ante had been upped. _At least it shut her up_, he admitted with pleasure.

A long incredibly satisfying time later, Vegeta bruised her lips with his stifled cry. Together they shuddered, convulsing against one another at the white-hot supernova of their dual release. Her lips tore from his allowing her loud moan and his final cry panting and hearts pounding inside their heads. Neither of them could admit now that they were cold anymore in the least bit. Between them they had enough passion to warm them for a lifetime. The thaw had begun, for the raging fire ahead.

* * *


	15. Bulma Unwinds Lime

**Cold Comfort**

**_Massage of a more intimate sort_ **

_Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does, and Funimation controls the rights. I only am writing this as a work of fan fiction and I don't expect to many any money. It's for entertainment only and means no harm to the series!_

This is the M rated LIME version. If you want to read the MA LEMON version go to mediaminer! Don't read if you're not the appropriate age!

By Trynia Merin

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the attempt on Bulma's life and the robbery. Ginger had been prosecuted and sentenced to a copious amount of years in prison for breaking and entering and attempted murder. The trial was quick and decisive, with Vegeta taking the witness stand on Bulma's behalf. Any doubts Dr. Briefs and his wife had regarding Vegeta's allegiance were allayed. In their eyes the Saiyan Prince had saved their daughter's life and defended Capsule. So in their book he was a good egg. 

Since then, Bulma continued much of her previous rituals. Once every week Bulma lay down across the leather table and rested her chin on the padding. A hole in the table was lined with a soft bean filled pillow. Across her back was draped a white sheet, covering her nudity. Bulma knew that the masseuses at the Day spa were paid well to not make sexual advances on their clients. To do so would cost them their licenses.

A hissing scrape was accompanied by the smell of sulfur from a lit match. Soon the scent of apple blossoms obscured it, wafting from the scented candle that Mr. Coconut had lit. His hands were well conditioned and remarkably soft, not callused like others. He cracked his knuckles, and decided to start with his usual routine.

"Mmm, so how tense will you be today, Ms. Briefs?" he asked. Being a figurehead for the company had its perks. Also its drawbacks. Namely huge amounts of tension that Mr. Coconut constantly worked out of her body.

"I'm not surprised if I'm still tied up in knots, Mr. Coconut," she commented, dropping her arms to succumb to gravity. Soft oils touched her skin as Mr. Coconut started at her neck, with shiatsu pressures. He worked along one arm, then the other first, kneading out the accumulated tension of the week.

She enjoyed her times at the Malibu Day Spa. From backrubs to mud baths the place provided every means of relaxation for the upper crust of West City. Bulma's mother Bunny had first brought Bulma here for her 15th birthday. Ever since then Bulma relied on the staff to take her away from the rigors of society life and being the Vice President elect of Capsule. When she had returned from Namek her father had appointed her as his successor to help take on the running of his corporation. Between that and the GR repairs her hands were full. Not to mention the many dinners and parties she was expected to play hostess at.

"Well well, you seem a lot less… tight today. You love life improved?" he asked.

"Why does EVERYONE ask me that," she groaned, burying her face in the hole designed for that purpose.

Yamcha had called a few days later from Aloha City saying he had taken a trip with Shandi. When he heard about the robbery he had sent several letters of apology. Bulma had promptly sent them back unopened, refusing to even read them. Any calls he made were answered by her secretary with a terse report that Bulma was not available. So Yamcha found out through Mrs. Briefs that they were all alive and well thanks to Vegeta's intervention. As a result, Yamcha decided it was a good idea not to call back. He assumed then that Bulma had made her choice, and concocted the whole robbery as a story to explain her choice of Vegeta over him. Just how foolish an oversight this would be Yamcha wouldn't discover till much later.

A shrill tone interrupted his practice. "Excuse me," he said. "Ever since Inga and Raphael quit, it's been hard to find replacements…"

"Go answer it," Bulma sighed. "Don't' worry, I'll just chill here."

Apologetically Mr. Coconut left the room. She could tell by the movement of air, and the creak of a door hinge. A loud thump and a click indicated he had closed the door behind him.

For at least a half hour Bulma lay there, hearing the soft classical music emanating from the big bucks sound systems. More apple spice permeated the room, hanging thick and choking.

Bulma was furious that Yamcha would even think her capable of inventing a story to slander his friend. Hurt and upset, she severed all communication with him till he apologized for the accusations. Shandi had him completely snowed. How involved was she in the plot? For the immediate future Bulma kept a private investigator on the case to observe Yamcha and Shandi's movements lest they threaten Capsule. Fortunately all he had reported back were tales of Yamcha's fun in the sun with Shandi, nothing more suspicious then his usual hanky panky.

She mused all these developments while resting there. What a fool her ex had turned out to be. Would she forgive him. _Not likely._ For a while she seemed to doze, till she heard the creak and click of the door.

Bulma naturally assumed it was Mr. Coconut who had returned. There was no grunt, or apology, just simple footfalls and the click of the door shutting. A rasping scrape told her he had engaged the deadbolt. Bulma said, "Well that wasn't too long. What are you waiting for, I've been patient."

"Humph," Mr. Coconut grunted.

"Well, get to work," she sighed. A soft rustling was heard, and she figured it was Mr. Coconut putting more oil on his hands.

Soft practiced hands kneaded up and down Bulma's back. She let out a low moan at the sensation. Arching on the table, she raised her butt like a cat, only to feel someone push her back down with a hand at the small of her back. Fingertips slid between the towel and her tailbone, rubbing lightly down the cheeks of her backside.

Two thumbs rubbed up the crease of her spine to the nubs, then fanned out over her shoulder blades. At the tips of them came a light-crackling tingle much like warmth. Just how the masseuse was able to do that sort of thing, she wondered?

"Mmm, you'll get an extra tip for that, Mr. Coconut," she cooed. Light blows of the edge of two hands came next to ease up the deep penetration. Next soft feathering touches barely brushed her relaxed muscles.

"Humph," came a grunt in return that sounded unfamiliar.

"Mr. Coconut, something happened to your voice?" she asked.

"Nuh uh," mumbled the response in the negative. Bulma was tempted to turn over at the sudden familiar sense.

"Mr. Coconut, that IS you, I hope."

A mischievous chuckle answered her. Panicking, Bulma rolled over. Her sheet tipped precariously off her nude body. With an indignant yelp she crossed her arms over her breasts. Fear gave way to relief, then anger when she saw who was there. Especially when the hands in question were busy pulling on a pair of white gloves.

"Wondered how long it would take you to notice idiot," Vegeta laughed.

"You jerk!" she gasped. "I've got NOTHING on!"

"As if I'd care what your hideous body looks like anyhow," he said, averting his gaze by looking at the seams on his right glove. His other hand snatched the sheet and tossed it at her quickly so it landed over her head and shoulders.

"Thanks BUNCHES, Vegeta," she answered.

"You ought to be thanking me for sullying my hands on such a low class service, Bulma," he answered. Bulma hitched the sheet around her like a toga, and leapt off the table.

"Thank you, but where the HELL is Mr. Coconut?" she asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, Bulma," Vegeta snorted disinterested. "I was just wondering when you could take time out of your oh so freaking busy schedule to make some repairs?"

"That's all you think about, sheesh," she mumbled, noticing he was still not looking directly at her. Especially since he had turned his back to her with his arms folded across his white armored chest. To her joy the design was the new suit she'd given him as a Christmas present the month before.

"And I'm supposed to believe you have no time when you said you were busy? I don't like it when people give me a line of crap Bulma. Especially you," he grunted.

"I was trying to RELAX, Vegeta. You as a Prince should know that there were times when even YOU had your own 'massage' by your stupid pleasure slaves, right?"

"True, but I always stuck by my schedule, unlike you," he answered.

"You know my schedule well enough. Otherwise how would you know how to find me, huh?" she challenged him.

"I found you by your dismally small ki, actually," he answered, only partly glancing at her. "For Legendary's sake put some blasted CLOTHES on, you low class female!"

She grabbed the robe he tossed her, quickly slipping it on. The sheet dropped around her ankles, and she bent down to pick it up. Giving Vegeta a very nice shot of her cleavage. A slight pink blush crept across his tanned cheeks before he abruptly turned his back on her again. Nice of him to preserve her modesty.

"I'm not a freaking pervert, so don't even give me crap about wanting to see your ugly body," he mumbled.

"Well why did you give me a backrub otherwise, huh?"

"I like shocking the hell out of you. It's one of the highlights of my day," he answered, turning around to face her again with a smirk. It quickly disappeared at the warm smile on her face.

"Aww Princey you're just being a gentleman, how sweet," she said, walking up to him and laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Stop hanging on me, Bulma, you know how much I HATE that," he grunted, but didn't brush her hands away. Yet he enjoyed secretly the feel of her hands running up and down his spandex covered muscles. Leaning over she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her robed body to his despite the fact that his muscular arms blocked her rounded breasts.

"Then why are you trying so hard to stop me, huh?" she teased, turning her head to one side to give him a soft kiss.

"Because it's the only way you'll shut up," he answered before her lips sealed his off. He stood there teasingly keeping his lips shut, and she grunted with frustrating to try and get a rise out of him.

"I won't shut up if you'd open your stupid mouth and kiss me like I showed you a million times, you dork," she grumbled.

"Your foolish customs are beneath me," he answered with another smirk. "It will take far more than your petty manipulations to influence my iron clad control."

"Just you wait, buster," Bulma snorted, leaning forward to lick the spot under his left ear.

It was a game they had played a lot in the past two weeks. The rules were simple: Vegeta would pretend to be so prim and proper, and Bulma would try her best to irritate him. It was a fun pursuit to see what lengths she'd go to cause him to cave, and it sometimes lasted hours. Vegeta would stand as still as a statue, letting Bulma do whatever she wished. To caress, stroke and knead his hard muscles or any other petting. As she tried to unfasten the straps on his armor, his gloved hand lightly batted hers away.

"My armor and gloves stay on. You know the rules," Vegeta scolded her with a low growl more like a purr in his deep voice.

"Spoilsport!" Bulma snapped.

"Below the belt we said. I want to see if you have what it takes to bring the Saiyan Prince into heat, Bulma," he taunted her.

Now he kept his hands at his sides, glancing down without moving a muscle lower then his collarbone. Bulma dropped to her knees, caressing his arms then sliding her hands around to squeeze his spandex clad backside. He didn't so much as twitch, simply cackling evilly down at his woman redoubling her efforts. Darting her hands around to his front, she slid her fingers into his pants and reached for another likely zone.

Lightly she tugged his pants down to his knees, and began to nip on his inner thigh. Hot breath fanned him, and then he stood with his legs slightly apart while keeping his gaze straight ahead. To her frustration he didn't even twitch. Up and down his outer thighs she nipped and scratched, almost unable to make a mark on his hard dense flesh. Hands massaged his backside and sculpted. Cool fingers rubbed gently up and down the only soft places on his body while he stood rigid.

Fingers of one glove twisted into her blue locks, securing her head in place. A low rumbling purr echoed at the limits of her hearing, telling her she was finally getting to him. A bolt of arousal spread through her when she felt Vegeta at long last responding to her. Lightly she kissed his thighs and lifted his shirt to dip her tongue into his bellybutton. She heard his purring increase in volume while his fingers tugged at her hair.

"Whatever control you have I've given you," he snickered.

"Dream on. I've still got you right where I want you!" she chuckled.

"You can't wait. I can smell your own desire for me," he breathed, holding the back of her neck. Bulma kissed her way up even the hard armor, grabbing his wrist to pull herself up. Vegeta released her hair, letting his hand fall down. Not bothering to touch her he observed her like a predator with dark bottomless eyes of midnight.

"Jerk, you COULD let me take the armor off," she grumbled. Vegeta's gloved hands grasped her wrists, and then placed them on the chest plate of his armor. He jerked her body forwards so it slammed into his hard armored chest. The contrast of terrycloth to hard dense armor was as marked as the delicate structure of her human body to his Saiyan one.

"A Prince doesn't let his guard down, Bulma," he purred into her ear. His arms latched around to grab her hips now, trapping her in his muscular grip. Bulma groaned at the pressure of his hard body to her front then lifted one left to draw the inner surface of her thigh up the bare skin of his exposed outer leg. Only from the waist down was there blistering heat, interrupted by the hard cold armor. One gloved hand lifted her backside while the other seized her face. His mouth tracked over hers, and then his teeth found her sensitive ear. Sharply his fangs nipped at the indentation he had made before, where the cartilage caved a bit. Blood dribbled from her lobe, lapped up by his soft tongue and volcanic breath shivering her unprotected nape. With a purr Vegeta lifted her with one hand, so she could wrap her other leg around his waist.

"You tease," she gritted, feeling the exquisite torture of him anywhere but where she most wanted.

"I know you are, but what am I?" he mocked. Bulma leaned forward and seized his bottom lip with her teeth. Vegeta chuckled, letting her kiss him as he drew her close. He released her arms to let her wrap them around his neck, and then placed his other hand around her backside. Then he lifted Bulma slightly. She buried her face in his neck as she raised her hips.

"Vegeta be gentle," she complained.

"Ungrateful female," he chided. Bulma braced her hands on his muscular shoulders. He smirked at her attempts to tease him.

"You could kiss me, jerk," she mumbled. Vegeta did not stop her as she covered his mouth in a kiss. His lips parted, as she allowed him to continue slow teasing thrusts. Their bodies joined in that intimate dance she loved.

Clumsily his mouth moved past hers, while she nipped his tongue. She inhaled his hot breath with the next few jolts. He was holding back a mammoth amount of power, showing her just how much control he had so she wouldn't break. For a moment she forgot the sharpness of her teeth while she thrust her tongue against his. An iron taste erupted on her palate, and she broke the kiss with a cry.

"Oww damn it, your teeth are too SHARP!" she mumbled.

"That's one reason your fool mouth sucking custom is not regularly practiced by Saiyans," he chuckled.

Bulma was all set to yell at him making fun of her, but Vegeta lightly seized her lower lip in his teeth, and then lightly covered her mouth in a surprisingly timid kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, stroking against the wound while he kissed her and pulled the blood into his mouth. Soon the bleeding was stanched, and Bulma felt the sharp pain tingling away.

Bulma relaxed her muscles, letting herself move with the Saiyan Prince. Low moans came from the kiss, and then she surfaced for air. It was very rare for Vegeta to undress completely lately, and even when they had the fortune to share a bed, he wore at least boxers and a T-shirt. It was rare for him to show any skin unless training and he limited the touch of her skin to his. Vegeta touched on his terms, and it seemed a miracle that he even was allowing the sex. The low purr rumbled through her as Bulma rocked along with him. She came to her first bliss.

Just then he stopped, letting out a low growl. Bulma blinked at him, asking, "So soon?"

"We are not alone," Vegeta answered.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot… the massage… oh CRAP!" she gasped.

"You had best get dressed. I shall deal with this," Vegeta answered.

"Oh no you DON'T! I don't want Mr. Coconut reduced to a pile of ashes!" Bulma argued, feeling all hot and sweaty.

"Stupid pain in the neck," Vegeta grumbled, putting himself back together and readjusting his gloves. "Now you know why I remain dressed!"

Before she could protest Vegeta shoved a bundle of her clothes into her arms, and her purse, then leaned down to pick her up. "HEY where are you taking me!" she gasped.

"To finish in private!" Vegeta growled. "Before I hurt someone!"

* * *


	16. Sabotoge

**Cold Comfort**

_**Act 16 Sabatoge**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. The standard disclaimer as always! Thanks to those who reviewed. Hopefully I can help answer what happened to Shandi in the next chappie or two._

* * *

Mr. Coconut cradled his cell phone between his shoulder and left ear. Both hands were occupied with flipping through his appointment calendar. He licked his lips, flicking his left wrist up to check his wristwatch. To his reckoning the minute hand had paced the course of a half-hour. Despite the voice chattering in his ear, he remembered his number one candidate was already waiting.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to you with an opening," Mr. Coconut told his client on the other end. "I promise I'll call you back!"

He exhaled at the response, "Oh no, don't worry. I know you're busy. Get to your client. Bye!"

With relief he clicked the red 'end call button'. He seized his pile of clean towels, and rushed off towards the neglected client. Hopefully she would understand his absence. What he didn't expect was to run headlong into a hard obstacle about chest height. The next second a white gloved hand that shoved him back into the far wall.

"Who… what are you?" gasped Mr. Coconut. From the floor he glanced up at the muscular figure carrying his client in his arms.

"Out of my way, servant!" Vegeta snapped, effortlessly cradling Bulma under the arms and knees. Her face was flushed pink, her damp hair tied up in a towel turban. Precariously she squeezed her legs shut, holding her robe closed with one hand in her lap. The other hand crooked snugly around the thick neck of the fierce stranger.

"Vegeta, don't you DARE incinerate him! He's my masseuse!" Bulma snapped at the man carrying her. Dark eyebrows furrowed over bottomless dark coals giving Mr. Coconut a feral predatory glare. Through his head flickered the faces of his rich and powerful clientele, and he realized that the expression matched those of powerful debutantes. He didn't need a PHD to tell this man was some sort of royalty despite the strange armor and tight bodysuit. Just the gold shiny tips on the white boots ten feet away along with the ramrod posture betrayed Vegeta's Royal status.

"Um… sir… or should I say… your Highness?" Mr. Coconut stammered. He rolled over, kneeling with both hands spread and his gaze on the toes of Vegeta's boots. Amusement replaced Vegeta's frown, pleased and flattered to see a human showing proper deference and not daring to look him in the eyes as an equal.

"Humph well now, you seem to have the appropriate sense to recognize a Prince. I can see why you favor this slave over the others, Bulma," Vegeta laughed. "Get up, slave. Your services are not necessary. I'm seeing the Lady home."

"Yes… yes your Highness. My apologies," Mr. Coconut nodded.

"Vegeta, you're terrifying him! Knock it off with the Royal Attitude!" Bulma whispered against his ear.

"Let me savor this moment, Bulma. Since they are few and far between. It pleases me to see that some members of this pitiful species have some spark of intelligence. You there, where are Bulma's things?"

"In... in the closet," Mr. Coconut said. "Ms. Briefs I'm terribly sorry…"

"It's okay," Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes. "Just get my stuff and we'll call it even."

Vegeta set Bulma down carefully on her feet, beaming a glare towards Mr. Coconut. Reaching down he touched his toe to Mr. Coconut's shoulder lightly, nudging it. "You may get up now. Fetch her things and go about your business."

Bulma was first scared Vegeta would kick the man, but when she saw the strange ritual, it clicked. Vegeta was acknowledging Mr. Coconut's deference like a ruler does to a slave who is obedient. Perhaps it was a Saiyan ritual. Arms folded across his chest, Vegeta turned his head slightly, nodding in affirmation as the masseuse scuttled off to find Bulma's things.

Bulma tapped her foot, shaking her head. Vegeta snorted, "WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said, blinking in shock. "I'm surprised you didn't have him lick your boots!"

"That's an earth custom. I don't want his saliva messing up my armor," Vegeta shook his head, rolling his eyes. As if she was a backward child who needed the world explained to her by a superior being.

"So as long as people bow and scrape you won't kill them? That's a nice thing to know," Bulma mumbled. Mr. Coconut rushed back in; carrying Bulma's clothes neatly folded in a bundle with her purse. She accepted them, and Vegeta glared at the man. Quickly he dropped into a kneel, averting his gaze.

"Next massage is on the house, Ms. Briefs. I'm terribly sorry…" he stammered.

"You are dismissed," Vegeta said. Extending his hand he motioned for Bulma to walk towards him.

"Excuse me, I need to pay him!"

"Why? He didn't massage you," Vegeta snorted. "Let's be off!"

"I'm not leaving my car here to get another charge on my ticket!" Bulma glared at him.

"You drove yourself? Honestly, Bulma you're the richest woman on this pathetic planet and you don't have someone to drive you?" Vegeta snorted. "Let's take our leave from here!"

Grasping Bulma's hand with his gloved one, Vegeta led her towards one of the changing areas. Bulma shrugged an apology to Mr. Coconut, not wanting to cause a scene. She knew Vegeta's volatile disposition and the last thing she wanted was for someone else to end up a pile of ashes. For Vegeta to incinerate her enemies was one thing, but her friends was another matter.

Another window on Vegeta's thought process had been opened not by any bond, but by his actions. His fingers enclosed around hers with enough firmness to convey his desires bubbling just beneath the surface. Not to mention how he half dragged her along behind him. Bulma snorted under her breath about impatient Princes and annoying space monkeys, prompting Vegeta to stop. She crashed into his hard muscled back so her pelvis pressed to his marvelously sculpted backside.

"Ooof!" she grunted, cursing the fact Vegeta was little softer then a brick wall.

"Clumsy female," he snickered. Seeing the gleam in his dark eyes she couldn't help but roll her own. Over one shoulder he glimpsed at her out of the corner of his imperial gaze accompanied by a regal devilish smirk. Instantly her annoyance evaporated, replaced by a tingling in her lower regions.

"I'll show you clumsy, Prince," she whispered. "Now make up your mind. Either you face me bitching about a huge parking ticket or you let me drive us BOTH home the old fashioned way."

"Suit yourself. These minor slaves'd rather not interrupt me. Especially since you and I have unfinished business, Bulma," he whispered back. Quickly he turned in her arms so she was momentarily pressed between his hard muscled chest and the wall. Bulma's heart pounded against her ribcage, thudding solidly against the hard cold armor that was exemplative of his merciless exterior. Hot breath pulsed against her earlobe, followed by a sharp pain. Bulma gritted her teeth at the sensation of his tongue lightly licking away the small dribble of blood Vegeta lapped up.

"I don't even want to know," she whispered.

"Come on, lazybones," he laughed. "Don't keep me waiting! Or do I need to show you just what happens when you keep the Prince of Saiyans waiting, Bulma?"

"Don't you DARE blow this building up or so help me I'll blow up your GT!" Bulma snapped, rushing after Vegeta. He darted off playfully down the hall, followed by Bulma in her robe. She carried her bundle of clothes under one arm, and then caught up with him. Minutes later she entered the ladies rest room, and changed into her usual clothes while Vegeta waited outside.

When she emerged she saw him leaning with his back against the wall. His head was inclined slightly so his chin rested against the white hard surface of his armor. She couldn't help but wander her gaze over the gleaming white breastplate covering sculpted muscle. Dark eyes snapped open, and fixed her with the gaze of a predator. Bulma's heart momentarily froze with fear, and then the fear passed away when she remembered what had transpired.

"Don't fool yourself Bulma," he whispered lightly into her ear. "I know what you're thinking. But this isn't something you can use against me to bend me to your will. I'm not a beast to be tamed."

"What makes you think I'd stoop to that level. How lame can you get, Vegeta?" she snorted, stamping her foot. "As if I NEED a male at my beck and call. Pulleez! Now are you coming or not? I haven't got all day, Prince!"

Vegeta's mouth opened a bit, and Bulma strode regally before him, her nose slightly in the air. Deliberately she was mocking his own regal bearing, and Vegeta shook his head with a snorted gasp. "Humph. I suppose you do have SOME sense for an earth woman," he mumbled.

"Get real. I mean I don't need an alien PRINCE wrapped around my finger when I have enough trouble keeping tabs on my employees. I'm not THAT stupid. I don't play games like that, Vegeta. And you know better," she said.

In silence the two of them walked down the halls towards the elevator. Impatiently Vegeta tapped a white booted foot while waiting for the floor. Bulma released a breath when the ding broke the tense silence, and she saw his muscles glide into a slight relaxed form. All the while they rode the car, it seemed Vegeta was growing more and more antsy. "What a pointless waste of time," he mumbled.

"Well you don't HAVE to ride back with me. I LIKE driving. And besides you don't want to be seen carrying a weak helpless female do you?" She asked sarcastically. "I mean heaven FORBID the mighty Prince be seen with the Woman, right?"

"Hah," he laughed. "You're just going along with me because you can't WAIT any more then me."

"That's one of the few reasons I'm keeping you around, Vegeta," she shot back. Her footsteps echoed on the cement floor of the parking deck. Vegeta's gold-toed boots lightly tapped after hers, his steps surprisingly graceful for one who was used to higher gravity. OF the three Saiyans she had seen footage of, including Raditz and Nappa, Vegeta seemed perfectly at ease in any gravity. As she approached her car, she crossed around to the driver's side, while Vegeta waited at the passenger side. She unlocked the door with the keyless remote, and opened the door. To her surprise Vegeta still stood expectantly by the passenger side with folded arms.

"It's unlocked, you dork. Are you getting in or not?" she said, ducking her head around the side of the car.

"I suppose you're not going to bother to open the door," he mumbled.

"Either get your butt in the car or fly home. Your choice," Bulma said.

"Fine," he grumbled, yanking the door open and climbing into the vehicle to sit next to her. She winced as he slammed the door dramatically behind him.

"And they say WOMEN are temperamental," Bulma commented before shoving the key into the ignition and turning on the engine. Vegeta sat perched on the front of the seat, not bothering to click his belt in place, so Bulma leaned over to grab the metal tab. Her hand pressed against the top of his left thigh in the process, bringing her breast pressing to the top of his chest. Vegeta decided at that moment there were some perks to letting the Woman show him earth etiquette. Soon his belt was clicked shut and Bulma had settled into her seat again. Instead of looking at her he peered straight ahead while she maneuvered the car out of the long winding parking garage.

"You're the only person who doesn't bitch about my driving," Bulma commented after they pulled onto the main street. Light flickered past the spires of Metro west as the sun played peekabo behind tall buildings to beam directly into their eyes again. At the times the beams shined right into the car from Vegeta's side, she saw his dark spiky crest of hair backlit. Reddish highlights and deep browns were visible where she would have expected black and dark bluish black like Goku's hair in direct sun. Statue still Vegeta sat, not bothering to answer Bulma's statement. She felt uncomfortable in the silence, which would have been filled with the chatter of baseball or women if it were Yamcha in the front seat.

_Yamcha had loved the cherry red speeder she had given him for his 21st birthday. Somehow she figured Vegeta could care less if she gave him a similar token of her affection since he flew everywhere. When he had announced he was taking a driving test she had almost hit the floor with shock. The main reason he had done it was to show Goku his superiority, because he had decided to get a license after seeing the newscast on ZTV. The very broadcast showing Piccolo and Goku rescuing a school bus the day of their own flubbed driver's test._

_Down Memory lane Bulma traveled, chuckling at the mental image of Goku and Piccolo having failed and Chichi's response. Gohan the last time he'd visited had told her the whole story as related to him from Goku's. Chichi had been livid, and there had been hell to pay. At least Piccolo had been assigned a pretty young red headed driving instructor instead of Goku, who had an old man. If Chichi had seen that woman flirting with Goku, the reprisal would have been worse. Gohan's face had beamed with amusement when he described Piccolo's huge blush at the female flirting with him that day._

"It's a miracle. You keeping your mouth shut for more then a half hour," Vegeta teased, interrupting Bulma's musings.

"Huh, o what? Excuse me?" Bulma snorted. "I was just thinking!"

"Perhaps it's something you should do more often instead of that incessant babbling. Although now that I've figured out other ways to keep you silent," Vegeta snickered.

"No I mean I was just thinking, Piccolo's driving instructor. Her name was Ginger," said Bulma.

"What do I care about the fool Namekian's habits?" Vegeta snorted, glancing quickly away from her with disdain.

"No Vegeta, your remember that girl you almost choked? Her name was also Ginger… it's just a funny coincidence. Cause Gohan told me that Piccolo described his driving instructor that day… the day where Goku and Piccolo first…"

"I remember that day well. It was most amusing, you must admit. Kakkarot and the Namek making utter fools of themselves. And they still haven't gotten their operating permits," Vegeta laughed wickedly.

"Vegeta, I'm serious!" Bulma snapped, poking him in the ribs. Her finger touched the hard surface of his armor, but the nudging caught his attention.

"What is it? More idiotic notions?" he asked.

"Piccolo said his driving instructor was a redhead named Ginger. And I just realized she and our Ginger might be the same person! I just remembered Yamcha telling me that she worked as someone in Driver's Ed!" Bulma interrupted. Her blue eyes grew wide. Suddenly the car banked sharply to the left as Vegeta saw they were in the opposite lane. Bulma shrieked, tugging the wheel around to weave around the oncoming cars. Vegeta snarled with frustration as the car zigzagged then moved into the proper lane. Cars honked in a symphony, almost deafening him.

"Keep your eye on the road idiot!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the wheel. Bulma's heart pounded in her chest as she overcompensated. Unfortunately as she turned the wheel one way, something snapped. Her heart dropped to her toes when she realized she had no control over the steering at that moment.

Suddenly the car out of her control veered into the opposite lane once more, freezing in fear. Barreling down towards them was a large hovering semi. Horns blared. A second later, Vegeta tugged the wheel to the left, pulling the car back into the proper lane again. However something crashed from behind, knocking them over another lane, where another sharp jarring caused the car to whirl around. The entire world blurred, sunlight and road view spinning faster and faster. Bulma's reflexes blurred into slow motion, and she could not get her hands to do what her brain wanted.

Fortunately Vegeta ripped open his seat belt, and grabbed her body once he saw the spinning motion of their vehicle about to collide with the wall. In that split second he had torn her seatbelt open as well, and wrapped his own body around Bulma. Hot white blinding light surged round both of them, and Bulma heard a splintering crash. Along with the sound of her screaming till car horns blurred and the world suddenly came to a merciless halt.

"Woman, what the HELL were you trying to do?" Vegeta yelled. Bulma blinked up, shivering in fear as she looked up into a scowling face. Around them the interior of the car had compressed to the point where she and Vegeta were somewhere in the midst of twisted metal. The only thing keeping them from being merged and crushed to pulp was the shimmering undulation of energy covering them just around to skin depth. Horns honked and other glass shattered around them with the sound of cries.

"What… what happened…" she stammered.

"You almost got us killed moron," Vegeta growled, maintaining the skintight force field around them that had saved them both. Blinking over his shoulder Bulma saw that glass was shattered pressed against a twisted metal railing. Other flashing lights and twisted hunks of metal pressed on either side, one of them a huge tractor trailer while another was the car just behind her. Suddenly Bulma felt as if she were floating outside her body while still being inside it. Her temperature dropped so she shivered in Vegeta's strong arms. Growling, Vegeta increased the energy of his field. He aimed his two fingers forwards, hissing through clenched teeth.

"HYYYAhhhh!" Vegeta rasped. A pencil thin beam erupted from the tips of his middle and pointer finger held together. It pierced the maze of twisted ruined car before them, cutting it like cheesecake. Bulma watched metal melting into a hole large enough so Vegeta could drag her free of the wreckage. She hugged him tightly, twisting in his arms so she could bury her face in his shoulder. A floating sensation wrapped around her, and then she heard the sound of voices chattering and sirens blaring. Red and blue blinking lights filled her vision as she opened her eyes.

Wind whipped her skirt around her knees. Under her back and knees Vegeta's strong arms held her to his chest. His booted feet touched down on the pavement, and he strode forwards through the twisted mountain of metal compressing Bulma's red car. She shivered and sniffled, lifting her head to peer over his shoulder at the rescue vehicles pulling up around the five-car pileup. Officers rushed to and fro, one of them blocking Vegeta's progress.

"You, hey YOU! Stop right there!"

"Get out of my way, fool!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, no, don't do anything!" she shouted in his ear. Turning in his arms she blinked at the uniformed policeman regarding her in mutual shock.

"How did you get out of there… what sort of… you were in the middle of that wreckage… how…" he stammered.

"Someone caused this woman to lose control of her car," said Vegeta. "Now get out of my way!"

"What are you talking about sir, you mean she caused the accident?" the policeman snapped, dodging before Vegeta as he stepped forwards.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bulma blurted out. "I was trying to steer but then I couldn't steer anymore because I heard something snap!"

"Must we waste our time on this nonsense, Bulma?" Vegeta growled into her ear. It was near his lips because of the proximity of his head to hers.

"I need a statement. And you need an ambulance, Miss. You can't just leave the scene of an accident!" said the policeman.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Please Vegeta, I don't want to get in trouble. Can you just please listen to him? Do you want a whole lot of people poking into your private business?" Bulma stammered. Her teeth chattered with the drop in body temperature. Sensing the loss of the woman's body heat, Vegeta flared a minute bit of invisible ki, rising his own body heat to convert into her. He gritted sharp white teeth, debating whether to kill whoever got in their way and take the woman so he could have his way with her, or submit to this fool waste of time. Finally he decided to play the stupid game because he hated the idea of not being able to have sex with her again, or be barred by nosy Z fighters wondering why he had blasted the police of Metro West.

"Fine. But the woman stays with me got it? Make it FAST!" Vegeta snarled.

"How did you get out of there…"

"He's like the guys who saved the bus a while ago," Bulma said quickly before he could answer. "You know…"

"Hmm, you mean like those so called guys who fought those aliens years ago?" asked the policeman.

"Whatever, just get on with your questions!" Vegeta glared at him. He hated playing by human rules.

* * *


	17. Surprises

**Cold Comfort**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama does. But I do own the idea for this fanfiction. IT means no harm to the series and I'm not getting any money for this. I'm trying for a cannon approach here like I am with a Taste of Heat. So without further ado, here's the next installment._

**_A Surprise or Two_**

By Trynia Merin

* * *

Bulma shivered and clung to Vegeta's arm. Grumbling the Prince carried her towards the waiting ambulance. While he was embarrassed to show such physical closeness to her, he didn't want to lose track of his newfound concubine. The woman was very good in bed, and he was anxious to sate his sexual hunger. Plus she knew his weaknesses and he didn't want anyone to exploit them in her fragile state. So just before the back of the open ambulance he stood with her in his arms, staring bloody murder at the paramedic. Vegeta refused to leave her, and Bulma clutched tightly to his hand.

Frustrated the paramedic said, "I'm sorry sir..."

"Don't make him leave! He... he's my significant other," she blurted out.

"This true sir?"

"Humph, if it's any of your damn business she is my woman, idiot," he grumbled. Bulma blushed bright red at the frank admission, while Vegeta grumbled under his breath. The man gave him a strange look, blinking oddly at him till Vegeta fixed him in a dark eyed stare.

"Sure... sure, let's just get her to the hospital," the man said.

"Do you wish to go, woman?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Yes. I think I'd be safer there. But I want you to come, Vegeta, please?" she shivered.

"Fine, whatever, but I ride with the woman. She won't shut up otherwise," Vegeta coughed.

"Just put her on the stretcher please sir..." the paramedic coaxed.

"Vegeta, please, it's better that way. I know you hate me hanging on you in public," she urged.

"You've got a point. I hate pdas, they are so... disgusting," Vegeta nodded. He gently set her onto the gurney, then watched the medics every movement like a hawk. When he was satisfied they weren't going to kill her; he let them pull the stretcher inside the gaping maw of the back.

"You can ride here sir," the paramedic pointed. Vegeta leapt lightly up and sat opposite the stretcher. Bulma reached for his gloved hand, squeezing it tightly. Sighing, the Prince allowed her this small display to demonstrate to the idiots that they were 'sex partner's. He would have used that term, but figured they would get the message because he wasn't about to explain his private business beyond what was necessary.

A quick ambulance trip later found Vegeta being urged to sit by a temporary bed waiting for the doctors to check her out. Metal rings rasped on the metal bars of the curtain being drawn around to create a private space in the huge ER. All around them chattered the noise of medics and patients in various stages of injury. Vegeta smelled the iron taint of human flesh, accustomed to it and the charred smell of nearby burn victims. Others from the accident were whisked in with them. Bulma had insisted on a normal hospital rather then be treated like a VIP since her paranoia was rampant. Vegeta's bodysuit and armor marked him as a strange target, but one glare would stifle any comments. His presence seemed reassuring to the shocky shivering heiress lying on the bed.

"I'm just glad Goku isn't here," she mumbled.

"Don't mention that weaklings name in my presence Woman!" Vegeta snorted, still letting her grip his gloved hand. Across from him, an orderly thrust a thin needle into Bulma's inner elbow. Long tubes snaked from the started needle to an inverted bag filled with saline solution. Vegeta could smell the presence of sugar and other components he tasted in the blood of fresh kill he'd eaten on the battlefield years ago. Not to mention the sweat and grime of the accident clinging to Bulma's body. Despite his energy field, the dust of the billowing smoke had flooded both their clothes with an acrid steely pong of molten metal. His clean white gloves were smudged with some dirt while his boots and breastplate was smirched with a fine gray dust. Vegeta had managed to wipe some of it off with the water nearby.

"Okay sir, I've got the IV started. She'll be fine. I'll just try and get one of the doctor's to look at her..."

"What's wrong with the woman?"

"Just shock. She needs fluids and rest. You can stay here with her while the doctor examines your girlfriend," said the orderly.

"Whatever, just leave us be and go about your business if you're done," Vegeta grunted, inclining his head at the man. He darted out, dragging the curtain around them with the rasp of metal on metal. Bulma blinked up at Vegeta leaning over her bed with his usual frown.

"Thanks for staying," she said.

"How much longer must you stay in this primitive facility? Must we play this charade?" he asked.

"I want whoever it is to think I'm badly hurt," Bulma said. "This must have made the evening news, and whoever tried to hurt me... will be watching I can be sure of!"

"You suspect sabotage. An assassination attempt then," Vegeta nodded. "Not too shabby woman. Although your driving is piss poor, even your skills couldn't result in such a situation."

"HEY!" Bulma yelled up at him. She punched his arm with her free hand, then winced.

"The question is, since you recalled that wench's name was somehow connected to Kakkarot and the Namekian's driving instructor," Vegeta glowered. "One wonders if they might have divulged something more then they should have..."

"Then she'd be fired for sure! I don't like any of this. Especially since if she has access to legal records if she's a driving instructor! Who knows what else she might pull?" Bulma said. "Thank Kami she's been arrested!"

"You should have let me kill her, woman," Vegeta mumbled.

"Whoever did this it happened before. I didn't use my car till just today, considering what we've been doing the past few days," she said.

"Was it a remote controlled toy, or something else?" he asked. "Because it would have endangered you much sooner. It's been a week since that orgy."

"Vegeta, don't say that!" she blushed.

"It's been seven planetary rotations since you and I mated, female. You owe me after this," Vegeta mumbled.

"Cranky bastard," she mumbled. Her body shivered under the thin blanket. Vegeta snorted at the scrap of cloth. With a moment's concentration he directed a thin shell of ki around her body. Bulma felt the air around her immediately beginning to warm up to a more comfortable temperature as it had before. Through the fingers of his glove she felt its source, the frowning Prince looming over her. Even though he would hide his reasons for saving her in the premise of getting sexual satisfaction, gut instinct told her it was for a deeper reason. Yet, she knew it was wise to play along with the paramour angle as long as he showed her such regard.

"Just shut up and rest woman," he grumbled, seeing her eyes droop closed. Soon he realized it was a good time to meditate himself on what his next move would be. There was still a good two years before the Androids were due to come, and he had to keep his priorities in order. Vegeta kept his gloved hand closed around Bulma's now limp one. Leaning his head down on his breast he closed his eyes and let his mind empty of the surroundings save his sense of ki to alert him to any intrusions.

Mentally Vegeta tracked through the events of the past month. He now had an outlet for his sexual urges in addition to a secure place to train. Yet he knew that he had to keep the woman at a distance so he would not let weak emotions cloud his true purpose. To show his supremacy to Kakkarot once and for all, proving his bloodline was still supreme.

Verbal banter could keep the Woman at arm's length. In the times that she'd let down her defenses he saw clearly that she was just as reluctant to enter into a long-term relationship as was he. It gave him a sense of relief to slip into that place in her mind she allowed him to come, a small courtyard. They were forming a mental bond as he had anticipated, but he would have to teach her how to keep her thoughts to herself.

He sensed the fear of the future, and the desire to have comfort. _Well, physical comfort he could provide, but emotional, he couldn't. It wouldn't due to have emotional attachments on this world. What could insure she would stay out of his way, Vegeta wondered?_ Human females liked to reproduce and have a male care for them. Kakkarot despite his nuisance managed to do what he wished, although he was under the thumb of the Ox King's daughter.

* * *

"I won't let her control me like that. What could get her off my back when the Androids come," he wondered. Despite devoting time to her gravity room he would eventually have to train on his own away from any disruptions. A tinkling strain of music intruded, and he blinked up at the COM in annoyance.

"What the HELL is that?" he grumbled, disliking the melody of high music box tones.

"They play that every time a baby is born," Bulma murmured, turning to look at him with a fond smile.

"Humph, I suppose reproduction is highly valued on this world. Aren't you afraid that your children will surpass you and set you aside?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma blinked.

"Fine, I suppose you must see for yourself," he snorted, glaring at her. Letting down his barriers, he allowed Bulma to see something no one else had. It was the only way she could comprehend properly.

He remembered Nappa suggesting the idea of breeding with non-Saiyan to propagate a race of super warriors. At the time Vegeta feared any child of his would be far superior to him. Seeing that half breed Gohan confirmed his suspicions. Then the arrival of the lavender haired boy with Saiyan ki had spooked him. Was this a child to be of Chichi and Kakkarot? He hated to think some punk kid from his rival's bloodline would surpass him.

"So you're saying that cause of something you said to that hulking bastard you kept as your bodyguard," Bulma said quietly.

"I am the Prince. I must be the strongest!"

"Didn't your father have pride you'd be a Super Saiyan?" Bulma asked. "That makes NO sense. Isn't it customary for a Prince to want an heir to pass on his kingdom to?"

"Woman, you know as well as I do that Frieza destroyed my world," he said angrily.

"Then build another," Bulma said quietly. "That makes logical sense. I can't imagine YOU not wanting to preserve the mighty Saiyan culture, Vegeta. I mean DUH, you bear your planet's name, don't you?"

"Woman, that's blatantly obvious!" Vegeta snapped at her. "You can't comprehend!"

"You say I'm stupid and an idiot. You're an absolute lunkhead," Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "When you prove you're better then Goku, THEN what will you do?"

"I…" Vegeta trailed off, his mouth dropping open. "That's not for you to question, woman."

"Maybe you're scared of your kids being stronger then you, but that's silly," Bulma said quietly. Vegeta blushed.

"What of it?" Vegeta glared at her. She gently traced her hand over the cloth of his glove still enclosing her hand. Through the fabric she felt the muscles stiffen.

Bulma smiled at his obstinance. A slight blush came over her cheeks as she looked over at his frowning face. Harrumphing he pulled his hand away from her, and turned to face slightly away from her. That regal bearing came back in force, and she did not fear the mental wall that Vegeta slammed up on their mental link. With a sigh Bulma said, "A child could be an ally. Can you let Goku pass something on without having children of your own? Vegeta, you want to surpass Goku, but you haven't seen what he's done here. He's a father. And that's a challenge that few men succeed in."

"You're ridiculous!" Vegeta glared at her. At least she got his attention again because his eyes snapped like live black coals.

"Do you want people to remember the Royal house or not?" she asked.

"That was why I wanted immortality silly woman," Vegeta glared at her.

"True, but I don't see you running to get the Dragon balls now, do I?" Bulma grinned at him. A smirk that echoed his formed over her face, and he saw the deviousness gleaming in her eyes.

"What's your point?" he grumbled.

"Oh nothing," Bulma shrugged, seeing the confusion and obstinate wide-eyed glare he tossed her. Uncomfortably she had found the flaw in his whole argument for being, and he hated her for it that moment. His fists clenched in his gloves, yet he fought the urge to blast something. The Woman was right, and she had a point. Yet why did he not want to destroy her? What prompted him to hear her out?

"Fine, say what you mean, Bulma. And be quick about it. I will allow myself to listen to your counsel however idiotic it may be, but don't waste my time!" he glared at her.

"Okay Vegeta, you can cut the crap," Bulma waved her hand. To negate all the pretenses between them it seemed, and move onto her point. Vegeta turned the chair to face her, folding his hands on his lap and sitting up with ramrod straight posture. For a moment he appeared like the monarchs of old waiting for the peons to deliver their complaints.

"On Earth, babies represent future. I know Third Class shot babies into space, and it was totally stupid, but you weren't. And from what you've told me, having an heir was paramount. Which was why it strikes me as DAMN strange you haven't gone about finding a woman to reproduce with… unless you want her to be a Saiyan. And you and I know that Saiyan women… well…" Bulma shrugged. Her eyes were clear and crystalline blue, all silly emotion gone from clouding the pure logic she presented to him now. It wasn't the Woman, but Bulma Briefs, the scientist who regarded him now. Such a duality in her nature shocked him, because he had only seen the woman, not the Vice President.

"You're too damn smart," Vegeta grumbled. Suddenly his eyes widened, a gasp escaping his lips. Like a big bang something alit in his brain, presenting him an answer to his dilemma. A slow smile crept over his features, stopping Bulma in mid sentence.

"What?" she glared at him. "Hey, you ASKED for my opinion, did you change your royal mind now?"

"Woman, you speak not of me, but yourself," he said slyly. "I've seen that most women on this pitiful planet reach a certain age, and desire to reproduce. So you're just projecting YOUR desires onto me because we've had…"

Before he could finish, Bulma's attention was diverted to the rasping curtain. Head and shoulders of a female doctor pushed through, and she regarded both of them. "Excuse me, Ms. Briefs… I had to run some routine blood tests…"

"What of it? I was talking here!" Vegeta snapped.

"Ah, good, you might want to hear this too, sir! I assume the two of you are involved…" said the Doctor.

"What the hell business is it of y ours?" Vegeta glared at her.

"Your Majesty, chill," Bulma glared at him. "What does that question have to do with me now?"

"Well, we always do standard blood tests, and well… we just wanted to let you know the results," said the doctor, nodding to the young male orderly who was flipping through his clipboard of charts.

"What? Will this take long?" Bulma asked.

"Well, your blood sugar is normal, but there are some other indications that you might want to be careful what you do from now on," said the doctor.

"Why is that?" Vegeta asked. He blinked up at the doctors, not liking the curious looks he was getting.

"Well, that's why we want to know if you and Mister…"

"Prince Vegeta to you," he glared at them. "I do not share the ridiculous last name as she does!"

"Sorry… we realize that some people aren't married when they get such news, and we respect your right to privacy, but you might want to hear this too, if you two are… involved," the doctor said.

"WHAT?" Bulma and Vegeta glared at the doctor and nurse.

"Well, congratulations, Ms. Briefs, you're going to have a baby. That's why we wondered if this gentleman and you were…" trailed off the doctor.

"What the HELL…" Vegeta stammered out, blinking in shock as Bulma's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"A… a baby… I'm going to have a baby…" Bulma stammered. "V… vegeta…"

He turned away for a moment, giving his back to the doctor, nurse and woman. Shock flooded over him that he could not have sensed the ki. Yet he had been so focussed on saving the woman's life that he had neglected to notice residual ki in the room. Narrowing his eyes he slowly widened his perceptions. Something shimmered higher in Bulma's proximity. The answer he had been searching for was right under his nose. But what angered him were the sudden implications.

"Sir… sir…"

"Are you sure… is this test accurate?" Bulma asked.

"We'd like to do a Doppler to make sure, and some other tests, with your permission, and…" the doctor stammered, not liking the lack of attention the male was giving them. Vegeta stood up from his chair, and turned around to face them. Across his face was the neutral frown that he gave everyone.

"You say the woman is with child then? She's going to have a brat?" Vegeta asked, trying to clear the cracking in his voice.

"Yes sir, that's why we asked your relation to her. Only relatives of the patient are allowed to know such confidential things and if you're not the father…" trailed off the doctor.

"You say this information is confidential. As in if anyone knows who is not allowed to, there are consequences?" Vegeta asked neutrally. Bulma swallowed hard, her heart thumping for any indication of his reaction. Not a chink appeared in the cold hard exterior; even the shutters on his mind were fully closed.

"Vegeta, they can't say," Bulma said. "And you know there's no other way it could be."

"Ma'am who is the…" asked the doctor.

"It's completely confidential. If you'd be willing to take a blood test for paternity…" said the doctor. Vegeta bristled with anger till Bulma interrupted.

"That won't be necessary. I know who the father is," Bulma said. "And Vegeta here is my significant other. Anything you tell me can be discussed with him."

"But ma'am…" the doctor said quietly. Blue eyes met black ones in a challenge, and Vegeta waited for tense seconds as he decided the next words he would or would not say. To claim the child was his was one thing, but Bulma seemed oddly opposed to anyone knowing. Was she willing to keep the nature of their relationship secret, or was she rejecting him as the father?

"Vegeta, the records are confidential," Bulma repeated, grabbing his arm that rested on the metal railing of her ER bed.

Looking only at Bulma, he blinked. She nodded slowly, and he took a deep breath before angling his gaze to the expectant doctor and orderly. After a moment's pause he said, "I sired the brat she carries. But there will be consequences if word gets out. I don't wish anyone to know yet."

"We'll respect your privacy. We know your high profile, Ms. Briefs," said the Doctor, nodding with understanding. "And the damage paparazzi will do. But for legal sake."

"Do what you will," said Vegeta quietly. "It is no consequence to me. Provided I am left alone, as well as the woman."

"Vegeta, nobody has to know," Bulma said firmly, her eyes meeting his in cold understanding. A small chink appeared in the mental wall, showing visible relief from the Prince's mind. Her own choked emotions moved more freely, and she exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Make your arrangements and get out. I need to talk to the woman alone," Vegeta glared at the two.

"It's okay, I need a moment," Bulma said to them. They nodded, leaving the forms they had carried as they drew the curtain again. Tension again rolled between them. Vegeta paced a circle around the bed, regarding Bulma with a quizzical gaze.

"You comprehend?" he looked at her quietly, turning on his booted heel.

"I want this baby," Bulma said. "And if you don't want people to know, fine. I can deal. I didn't expect anything more of you anyhow."

"Good, because there is little else to expect," he said quietly. "At least at this point. Seems that point you were to make is moot because you're going to have a brat to care for."

"Your child too. Or do you want it to be human?" she asked.

"Don't even toy with me," he glared at her. "You know as well as I do why this is the way it must be. Does the royalty of your world deign to coddle an infant when there are enemies to fight?"

"You fight your battles Vegeta, and I'll fight mine," Bulma said quietly. "But do you want any part of its life or not? If not, tell me now…"

"I cannot say now," he said, sitting down on the chair and folding his arms across his chest with crossed knees. Not meeting her gaze, he sent her the confusion and anger that warred within him.

"I see," Bulma said quietly.

"Our arrangement still remains the same," he coughed, looking her in the eyes once more. That austere regal stare met her own rational one. Her lip quivered only a slight bit as she bit down on it.

"If you don't want to be a father to it, fine. But tell me now," she said.

"I sired the brat," he said quietly. "And it seems that my line will continue. But I have my battles to fight, as you have yours, Bulma. As a scientist you can respect that, can you not?"

"Yes I can, Vegeta. But sooner or later it will want to know…"

"He," Vegeta corrected. "He will know he's the son of a Prince. And he will be a warrior far more powerful then Kakkarot's ilk. This I promise. But no one must know till the time is ripe. And there is almost no time to have such attachments save that which is necessary for survival."

"I know," she nodded, quietly as Vegeta stood next to her bed.

"But our arrangement remains the same," Vegeta repeated, resting a gloved hand on her shoulder. A knot tensing in Bulma's stomach released, and she reached up to press her hand atop his. Vegeta stiffly stood by her, letting her hand caress the cloth of his glove, and rest her cheek against it. But he did not pull away. Simply he stood by her side, letting her cling to him. After a time he turned and sat down next to her bed as she had done for him. His gloved hand still enclosed her hand as he again warmed her cold body with what he was willing to give of his ki.

"Just be there when he most needs you," she whispered.

"I can make no promises. But half of his blood is mine," Vegeta answered. With a faint smile on her face, Bulma fell to sleep at last.


	18. Company Picnic

**Cold Comfort**

_**Sticky Situations**_

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed by Shonen Jump and owned by Toei Animation Co, and FunImation. I don't own the anime or Manga, only the idea for this fan fiction work and any minor fan characters not part of DBZ. I make no money from writing this fan fiction that means no harm to the series or characters.

* * *

_

Vegeta rued the day he had to wear human clothes more often. The infamous pink shirt and yellow pants combo rested on his bed, and he swore if it weren't the only alternative he'd burn it. Another week had gone by since the car accident, and Bulma was determined to appear in public at the annual Capsule Corps company picnic. Reluctantly Vegeta had agreed to accompany her, only if he were allowed to have access to unlimited food and solitude while she entertained herself. He did not trust her behind the wheel of a car, so she often resorted to a limo driver. Or else he himself would drive the car.

"BULMA!" he yelled, digging through his dresser drawers. Not a hint or a scrap of spandex could he find other then some rather obnoxiously colored clothes in mint green and maroon along with tan and gray and khaki 'slacks' neatly folded. He tore through the closet, desperately searching for anything but what was presented.

"I swear she's punishing me. Either her or that idiotic buffoon Scuttlebutt," Vegeta cursed, using his name for Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh you found the new clothes!" cooed someone peeking in as she opened the door.

"Where the HELL are my clothes!" Vegeta ranted, whirling on her.

"Now don't get your delicates in a twist dear. I simply took them down to be washed. Bulma was complaining about the 'man funk' since you left them in the GR the last time. So I simply decided to give them ALL a good washing…"

"But… I can't WEAR any of this…"

"OF course you can! I was able to guess your sizes…" said Mrs. Briefs cheerfully.

"But… these clothes are… the most INAPROPRIATE colors for a Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta bared his teeth at her as he held up the shirts.

"Pish tosh, they're all the rage! A handsome stud like you will knock the socks off all the other men! Why if I wasn't married… I'd ask you out…"

"I want my clothes back NOW!" Vegeta stamped his foot.

"There there, you can't go around in spandex. Maybe you'd prefer a nice pair of leather pants to show off that sweet backside of yours," Mrs. Briefs tittered. "I told Bulma she should have bought them… but the dear girl insisted you'd hate them."

"I HATE all these scraps of cloth. I REFUSE to wear them…" Vegeta ranted.

"Well you could just go in nothing at all…"

"Get out of here you low class vulgar… you're just as bad as your DAUGHTER!" Vegeta shouted, hurling the clothes at her.

"Oh my, I think someone's being a cranky pants today," Mrs. Briefs blinked as she took the clothes and tried to fold them neatly.

"Where is she?" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, Bulma you mean? She's in the lab with her father doing lord knows what. If you don't like the colors we can take these back… what would you like to wear dear?"

"Blue and black of course! Nothing FEMININE," Vegeta glared.

"Well why didn't you SAY so?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "There's no need to get in a huff. I'll be happy to take you shopping… and return these."

"I'd rather just wear the pink shirt," Vegeta groused. "I've suffered enough indignity for one day."

Angrily he grabbed a white T-shirt and tugged it on. Then he pulled the pink shirt on overtop to button it. "You can LEAVE now. And you can leave the damn clothes…"

"That's a good boy. I'll be starting lunch soon. Could you run along and tell Bulma that we're eating in the arboretum today?"

"Humph," Vegeta grumbled, turning his back and ducking behind the bed. Mrs. Briefs gently folded the clothes and placed them in the drawer. With a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding, Vegeta let his towel drop and grabbed a pair of black silk boxers out of the drawer. He pulled them on before reaching for the yellow pants. At least people had seen him in this ensemble before. If they teased him he could always blast them to the next dimension, he consoled himself.

Putting up with the ridiculous garments was infinitely preferable to being dragged around a crowded noisy shopping complex with two women rattling off at the mouth at warp speed. Some things were better to endure till his spandex was washed. Then he'd wear what he wanted. Grumbling still he leaned down and grabbed both of the shoes that went with the ensemble. Sitting on the edge of the bed he thrust his feet in violently and tied either one. Shoelaces were the bane of human existence. And they thought themselves advanced?

None of his white boots or gloves was visible. He guessed they'd probably been sent out for polishing. Running hands through his hair he struggled to preen and groom it into its usual configuration. If it were up to him he'd just hole up in his apartment next to the GR and skip the trip he was supposed to undergo with Bulma. She had insisted on taking him with her on some damn fool company picnic. Bribing him with food was the dealbreaker. Reluctantly he agreed to go, provided he could have unlimited access to his own share of the food.

"Stupid pain in the ass company function. But I comprehend the need for public appearances," he snorted, grabbing the wallet and watch from the top dresser. Mrs. Briefs had given both items to him, in order to make him more 'human'. Including the driver's license he'd just gotten last week. He thumbed through the odd contents including the folded bills of Zenni that he'd 'earned' from helping Dr. Briefs test the spaceship. It was a loosely veiled excuse to give Vegeta spending money in order to help him retain his Royal Pride for not being given things outright. That and the surreptitious advice he'd given Dr. Briefs in improving the GR technology. He thrust the wallet in the back pocket, then slipped the watch on his wrist. Primitive time telling device was simply another way to 'fit in'. He rather liked the fact that the Woman had given this to him. In a small way it was a token gift to show her acceptance of their arrangement. At least she didn't pressure him with any other fool mating customs on this world.

The diamond studded Rolex gleamed brightly in the noonday sun as Vegeta exited the GR complex. Earth's lone sun put out a fair amount of heat, but it was nothing compared to the twin suns of his native world. Although he was only a boy of five when he left, the images were forever burned into his mind where he could recall them at any time. Only a few things made his stay here bearable, and one of them he was loath to admit had found a way to attach herself. Yet she had kept a tight lid on how things had changed, not pressuring him to move in with her.

"Me live with that jerk, are you insane?" he heard the Woman's voice in the distance. Vegeta smirked because he guessed he was the 'jerk' in question. Silently he levitated towards Bulma's distinctive voice chattering on that idiotic thing called a cell phone. Indeed he could see her blue hair fluttering in the summer breeze as her slender legs swirled the green sundress around her knees. It had a loose skirt and almost translucent shimmering fabric and resembled a nightgown or underwear more then a proper dress. Creamy white shoulders were bare except for a pearl necklace and a platinum locket, which was heart shaped around her neck. Vegeta had seen her wear it often, but he couldn't help but wonder who'd gotten her the bauble.

From the front door of the limo she strode, chatting quickly to someone on the phone. A moment's concentration and Vegeta hovered directly behind her, at a height of five feet. Bulma stood under the shade of the front awning of Capsule, out of the bright morning sun. Only a wide brimmed straw hat shaded her pale fair skin. Pink tinted sunglasses were perched on her nose, obscuring her blue eyes, and she seemed very interested in whatever the other person had to say.

"No Chichi, I'm serious. Who told you that Vegeta was 'living here?"

"Yamcha the last time he was by here seemed very angry. He came to spar with Gohan, and I couldn't allow that because Gohan was right in the middle of his math test. But he kept insisting that you were in some sort of trouble and that you'd broken it off because you were seeing someone ELSE… and then he said that horrible man…"

"I wouldn't lower myself to live in the same BUILDING as he does. He's a class a asshole, Chichi. Make no mistake. All he thinks about is getting stronger. So you don't have to worry about moi. I'm a big girl!" said Bulma, lifting her hand to peer at her fresh manicure.

Vegeta gently touched down behind Bulma, listening intently. "Chichi, I gotta go. The company picnic is in a half hour and I have to see if my date's ready."

"Your Date? Are you seeing someone? You only just broke up with Yamcha… and if it isn't Vegeta…"

"Goodbye Chichi!" Bulma said, and clicked off the phone. She exhaled deeply.

"About time you stopped letting that harpy burn your eardrum," Vegeta snickered.

"Holy SHIT!" Bulma shrieked, whirling around with her cell phone raised. Her hand flashed out in a reflexive punch. Had Vegeta not caught it in his she would have clobbered him.

"Your reflexes are improving, Bulma," Vegeta laughed with a devilish smirk. Bulma's cell phone shot out of her other hand, and hit the driveway with a loud crack.

"My PHONE!" Bulma cried, seeing shards of plastic flake off as the small flip phone's innards scattered all over the driveway.

"It's useless anyway," Vegeta said. He raised his other hand and directed a thin beam of ki. Instantly her phone vanished in a puff of smoke and charred ash.

"You asshole, that was new!"

"Now it's one less expense," Vegeta cackled. "Honestly you speak loud enough you don't need one of those toys to amplify your voice to make it heard."

"Let me go, jerkface!" Bulma said, slugging his chest. She twisted her wrist out of his grasp, and Vegeta caught her next punch that she threw.

"Temper, temper. If I was a weak brainless human male you'd have broken my nose by now," Vegeta chided.

"Really?" Bulma asked, feeling the warmth of his hand curled around her fist.

"Indeed. The Saiyan Prince does not lie about such matters, Bulma," he said, feigning seriousness. "Now must I go to that wretched affair with you to keep the old biddies from gossiping about you?"

"If you don't you'll have to make your own lunch," said Bulma sweetly, leaning her face inches from him.

"Bitch, that was a low blow," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Very well. But don't expect me to enjoy myself at this miserable pageantry."

"I promise you'll be allowed to go your own way, provided you don't blow anybody up," Bulma said.

"Dammit," Vegeta grumbled.

"Let's go. Since you're dressed nicely for the occasion," Bulma giggled, as Vegeta let go of her hand. To his annoyance she slipped her hand through his arm and gently urged him towards her car.

"I'll drive that contraption this time, if you don't mind," said Vegeta.

"HEY!"

"I won't have you endangering the brat," Vegeta answered, pointing to her belly that was still flat. Sulking, Bulma let him drag her to the car. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in. Then he crossed around to get in the driver's seat of the silver sleek capsule Aston Martin 2000.

Soon they pulled up to a large park where a large amount of shiny cars were already arranged in rows on the sizable lot. Already Vegeta could see the tiny figures clad in bright orange, yellow or blue garments wending their way like ants up to the picnic area. He recognized Mrs. Pipeline greeting employees just arriving with her clipboard and a whistle around her slender neck. He had to admit she looked quite good in that orange minidress and culottes. Someone had set up a table covered in blue Frisbees and baseball caps bearing the Capsule Corps logo.

"Part over here," Bulma waved. Vegeta swung the car into the slot she indicated with contemptuous ease. That self-satisfied smirk did her proud. Both he and Bulma climbed out of the car, their doors slamming at the same moment. Vegeta reluctantly draped the blanket over his arm while Bulma grabbed her sunglasses and hat with the other items.

"Hello Ms. Briefs!" waved one of the other couples getting out of their car. It was Technician Infra and his young girlfriend Betty Bakelight.

"Hello Mr. Infra! Good to see you made it out here!" Bulma waved.

"Oh what a pretty dress," cooed Miss Bakelite.

"Bulma, sweetie hello there!" waved an older woman who climbed out of her van with several kids in tow.

"Dr. Melmac, hello. I see you brought the grandkids. Good to see you," Bulma smiled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood slightly behind Bulma, wishing he would just spontaneously vanish. Bulma's string of chatter about the middle aged scientist drove him up the wall.

"Hello Dr. Briefs," said another middle-aged voice. A dark haired woman held the hands of two identical twins. Vegeta rolled his eyes, recognizing her head of R and D.

"Humph," Vegeta said.

"Um, hello your Majesty," Dr. Stellari said as she nervously inclined her head to Vegeta.

"AS you were, Professor," Vegeta grunted as he looked peculiarly at the scientist who had developed the plastic that coated his GR.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Your Majesty," Dr. Stellari chuckled. "Say hello boys."

"Hi, sir," Fermi and Bohr, her twins waved.

"Mph," Vegeta grunted. "At least some of your employees show the proper respect."

"Oh hello there!" Bulma smiled at her friend. "And don't these two fine young men look good today. High five!"

Both boys gave Bulma the high five, and Bulma leaned over to greet her scientist with a kiss to the cheek as many women did. Dr. Stellari turned to Betty Bakelight and gave the same greeting, while Fermi and Bohr went off with Dr. Melmac's kids.

"Where is that woman's mate?" Vegeta asked as he saw Dr. Stellari walking without a male accompanying her. "She has two brats but no sign of the father."

"Um well, she's divorced," Bulma quickly said. "Her husband wasn't the nicest of fellows. I've been trying to hook her up with some of my other employees."

"Humph. At least she does her job. Her brats seem to have respect as well," Vegeta muttered.

"You were unusually polite to her," said Bulma.

"I owe the woman some gratitude. If not for her, my GR would not be worth anything," Vegeta sniffed. "And you were rather familiar with her."

"I knew her in college. She was getting her PHD when I was getting my bachelors," Bulma said.

Bulma led Vegeta by the hand after she had grabbed a Frisbee and a baseball cap. Vegeta glared at her when she popped one on his head. Grumbling he allowed her to do so, figuring if he wore the silly thing he'd stand out less. Right now he just wanted food and solitude. They strode behind the other company employees towards the three large pavillions erected for the occasion. Fried chicken, steak, hamburgers and other tempting treat wafted to Vegeta's nose on the breeze. Not to mention the aroma of beer and wine.

* * *

Vegeta sneaked off into the trees while Bulma was occupied with her friends. For the most part he'd managed to avoid the lunacy of the company picnic by either stuffing his face or sitting enduring Bulma's chattering with her co-workers. Yet when she took up with a long conversation with her co-workers Stellari and Bakelight, Vegeta decided it was time to make good his escape.

Besides, the beers were causing considerable strain on his bladder. He refused to use the foul smelling bathrooms the park provided. To ordinary humans the smells would not be noxious and the bathroom appeared to be clean. Nevertheless his Saiyan sense of smell could detect even the slightest whiff of human excrement.

Bulma however noticed Vegeta wandering off. Frustrated she excused herself from her conversation and strode off after Vegeta. So single-minded was he in his purpose to get away he didn't notice her. That was unusual in itself. Luckily she detected the spike of vertical hair someplace bobbing in the bushes, and discerned his location. Not to mention the cursing and swearing that was coming from the shade of the bushes in question.

"Damn son of a bitch!" Vegeta cursed.

"What's going on now!" Bulma said.

"Woman… what the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta spluttered.

"Wondering what you were doing. Don't tell me you forgot where the bathrooms were again!"

"Mind your own business and let me be!" Vegeta's voice came. Then she heard the sounds of clothing rustling and a cry of anger and discomfort.

"Vegeta are you okay?"

"God dammit woman do I SOUND okay! You'd better be glad I'm not…" Vegeta said through gritted teeth. He sounded in pain.

"Oh dear…" Bulma swallowed hard, half wondering what the poor Prince had gotten himself into. "Can I help you?"

"Goddamn it… so help me if anyone comes within a mile I'll blast them…" he grunted, his voice shaking. Bulma pushed through the bushes and saw the prince leaning over with his hands around the level of his waist. Judging by the way he was bent over and the flushed nature of his face, she presumed the worse.

"Vegeta… can I help… you look like you're dying…" Bulma murmured, moving to avoid the puddle in front of him. Vegeta gasped as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Indeed his face was contorted in pain and his hands were poised on the zipper of his khaki pants.

"These goddamn human clothes…" Vegeta groaned. "This is your fucking fault…"

"Let me take a look," Bulma offered.

"I swear if you breathe a word of this to anyone… I'll destroy you!" Vegeta gritted.

"Shh, don't be such a baby," Bulma urged. "Now what's wrong."

"I'm… stuck… because you startled me and I didn't want…" Vegeta trailed off. "Now it's that goddamn movie… something about… Mary…"

"Oh my…" she gasped, guessing the nature of his 'emergency'. He slowly drew his hands back.

"C'mere… away from the bushes… it's more private here," she said. Vegeta barely managed to duck walk to where she indicated, bracing his backside against a tree. Bulma's small fingers slid between his own, and she gingerly grabbed the zipper.

"Fucking goddamn…" Vegeta cursed.

"Maybe if we just…" she mumbled, struggling to see the extent of the problem. Judging from Vegeta's pain, she had to do something quick. Her fingers darted down the front of his pants and Vegeta let out a squawk of protest. His hand clenched on her shoulder painfully tight. Slowly she unfastened the button up top and tried to work delicate skin loose from the metal teeth of the assaulting zipper. Unfortunately Vegeta's growling snorts made her wonder how painful this was going to be. Lightly she grabbed a small screwdriver out of her purse and started to tease the zipper apart from the bottom.

"Easy Vegeta… I'm just going to have to take this apart," she urged, placing her hand on his skin. Vegeta drew in great breaths, his pain increasing as he stood there on shaky feet. Bulma's hands worked as fast as they could to loosen threads, and then break the zipper on the bottom. Soon the pressure was off his skin as she worked the zipper loose from the other end and pried the halves apart. Relieved, Vegeta realized that he was not to loose any skin. Bulma gently rubbed the abused skin, and then he glanced down at her with a blush on his cheeks.

"Er… I suppose you'd want to um…" she mumbled, as he arranged himself back into the boxer shorts. Clearly the pants were ruined, but Vegeta was far from caring. With relief he slid to the ground and sat under the tree, his breath pulsing out in one long exhale.

"Woman, I take back what I said," Vegeta sighed, his face finally returning to its natural color. Bulma crouched next to him, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"You okay?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm," Vegeta grumbled, still letting the last shreds of pain vanish from his sensitive skin. Bulma's fingers still automatically went down to the abused area.

"What, you want to LOOK, woman?" he growled.

"Well... it was stuck… rather firmly," Bulma said, then gulped at how dirty it sounded.

Another sensation replaced discomfort and embarrassment as Vegeta felt her fingers where they were. The abused skin once trapped was moving with another need. What might have harmed a human did not stop a Saiyan's desire for long. Vegeta panted deeply, and Bulma sat down next to him, feeling his hands trapping hers there. "Don't tell me you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she teased.

"Mmm, I deserve something after that abuse YOU caused," Vegeta growled. Bulma shivered in nervousness.

"But all these people…"

"You owe me woman," Vegeta growled. He pulled her towards him, forcing her to straddle him with her bottom tucked into the triangle of his folded legs. Bulma yelped with protest as her hands were trapped by his own. The only thing separating them now was her light pink panties. She had forgone wearing stockings to Vegeta's delight, and the sight of that silky material peeking out from under that short skirt had gotten his blood going. Not to mention the soft sensation of her hands on his once imprisoned skin.

"It looks like you're not so injured as you let on to be," Bulma breathed deeply.

"Let's find out, woman," Vegeta growled, tugging her closer. Her breasts pressed against his pink shirt. Vegeta grabbed her other arm and wrapped it around his neck, then raised his hips. Bulma's next yelp was swallowed by his lips angling over hers.

Bulma gasped through the kiss, feeling his desire moving. Dewy sweat soaked the material of her dress and Vegeta felt the moistness on his own skin. Bulma's female scent arose, increasing his pulse rate to a marathon thump. Her own heard pounded in her chest at the thought of someone discovering her the VP of Capsule having sex in the bushes at the company picnic. Lightly she kissed him, then felt Vegeta's tongue slipping into her mouth to conquer it. Her own lips moved under his, while her warm breath surged into his mouth. Possessively Vegeta's arm tightened on her lower back and pinioned her there while he grabbed the base of her neck with his other hand.

So insistently was he clawing at her dress that she couldn't control herself. It blew her mind how quickly he could excite her with his voice and presence alone. Vegeta's eyes burned with hot possession when she broke the kiss for precious air. They demanded her immediate attention, and he growled, "I want you now, Bulma."

"Here?" she squeaked.

"Now," Vegeta growled, with a half purr rumbling her chest. Then he released her neck, to slide his hands between them. Bulma was truly speechless, her lips forming a round O of pleasure and surprise.

"V… Vegeta…" she croaked.

"Shh, your staff might hear what a naughty girl you're being," Vegeta purred. Vegeta's laugh was caught in his throat when Bulma attacked his mouth with her own. Frantically she tried to wrest control.

He realized this would be fast and furtive so he raced to complete the task of pleasing her. Gasping through their kiss the two lovers clawed at each other's shoulders. Bulma's scrabbling hands almost tore the buttons of his pink shirt and shoved it down. His own hands pulled her dress down so he could have access to her chest. He leaned down and buried his face between them, his tongue darting into her cleavage.

If it were anyone else Bulma would have slapped them. Only Vegeta had the right to do what Master Roshi and Oolong often fantasized. Her nipples tingled for his tongue and lips to suckle and them and nip. As he feasted he continued to pound upwards at an accelerated rate. Bulma hung on and let him have his way. Letting go he whipped off the pink shirt and tossed it down. Bulma gasped as he rolled her over and onto it. Now he was free to pound into her from above.

"Vegeta…" she cried, then buried her scream in his mouth when he kissed her. Tingling pleasure sizzled between them both enticing his release. Waves of blue fire seemed to burn behind Bulma's tightly shut eyelids and she let herself soar.

A second or so later she panted, clinging to Vegeta who was lying on top of her. His face was buried in her shoulder, hot breaths pulsing her neck. Sighing with delight Bulma let her pounding heart slow to a steady beat and her chest rising and falling against the solid weight of the Saiyan resting on her. Vegeta slowly lifted himself up braced on one arm and looked at her with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Humph, seems to be working quite satisfactory, wouldn't you say, woman?" he snickered.

"You… horny bastard," she panted, then kissed his forehead.

"You owed me. Now… shall we do this again, or can we go home?" Vegeta gasped, nuzzling her cheeks.

"Mmm, depends on how sure you are that you're not still injured," Bulma purred as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta laughed, and leaned down to kiss her again. The picnic continued without them, and it was much later when a sweaty and tired Vegeta and Bulma strode hand in hand from the trees.

This time Vegeta was glad for the pink shirt that buttoned and covered his broken zipper fly. A few safety pins fastened it in place, gladly provided by his lover who glowed with satisfaction. They wandered over and sat down at the place she had occupied. Bulma swallowed half a bottle of water that Stellari handed her.

"Have fun?" her friend winked, noting their flushed appearance.

"Humph," Vegeta grunted, picking up another beer and draining half of it. "I suppose this ritual is remotely tolerable."

Bulma made a mental note to invite him to the picnic next year. Yet by then she would have her own children to parade in front of the employees with pride. Now she knew that Vegeta was not adverse to his own brand of fun, the fear of his continued interest in her life was temporarily assuaged. He didn't have to bring her, but he did.

Perhaps it was not such cold comfort after all.


	19. Conclusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Popsicles or any trademarked stuff here. Toriyama created DBZ, and I'm borrowing the characters for this fanfiction. I don't get paid for this peoples! Don't sue me, for this means no harm to the series. Only Shandi, Ginger and Chopsuay are my fanchars.

* * *

_

**Cold Comfort**

_**Epilogue

* * *

**_

Bulma wondered much in the coming weeks if Vegeta would train elsewhere or remain on earth. Even after the first ultrasounds came back, she felt uneasy. During the days she would work in the lab, and at night they would share the bed if he wasn't training. But one day as they sat after a long day's training, she turned over in bed.

"Why won't you sleep woman," Vegeta grunted, turning over to look at the fall of blue hair on the pillow. His body offered warmth but she herself was still cold. She needed reassurance and needed it now.

"I had wondered what you're going to do, when its closer to the time of the Android's coming," Bulma said softly. "Vegeta… what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Hmm, you never shut up long enough to allow me to enjoy a moment's peace," Vegeta sighed. "I'm going to have to eventually train elsewhere from your annoying family and so called friends."

"But you'd really want to stay here with me, won't you?" Bulma asked, touching his face.

"What are you talking about," Vegeta mumbled, blinking at her.

"After the Androids even… will you go or stay?"

"You really ARE dense sometimes woman," he growled. IT was his turn to flinch as she kissed his cheek, throwing her arms around his neck with a gleeful laugh.

"Now WAIT a minute!" Bulma glared at him.

"Humph… the trouble I put up with you makes me wonder sometimes if this honor's wasted on you," Vegeta mumbled.

"Excuse me? What honor are you talking about? Is there something you're NOT telling me? I forgot that you're Prince of the assholes as well as the Saiyans…" she corrected herself.

"At least you remember, Bulma," he said with an evil smirk. "I suppose I will have to tell you eventually."

"What's this 'honor' you're talking about me not getting?" she asked.

"You're far stronger that I had anticipated, woman," he said, with the first bit of reverence she'd ever seen towards her or any human. "And I had not counted on you being able to carry my offspring. But it makes things all the more different now. But considering this is not Vegetasei, it is hardly any of your concern because I don't know if you'd understand the significance."

"Spit it out will you?" Bulma said, slapping his bare chest. "I hate it when you don't get to the point…"

"You will have my son," Vegeta said quietly. "And if this was Vegetasei, and he survived long enough, you would be my one true consort."

"What?" she blinked.

"On Vegetasei, the first concubine that gave a live male offspring to the King was considered his Queen. That is if she survived long enough afterwards," Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma suddenly stammered. Vegeta snorted and shook his head.

"I suppose since that idiot's harpy wife survived her brat's birth you might. But there's still the chance you might have problems later on," Vegeta mumbled. "I hope your father can build a tank if there is a problem."

"Vegeta what are you babbling about! Am I… in danger?" Bulma panted.

"I do so hate explaining these things," Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes as if reciting a lesson. But he did hate the fear present in her gaze now. So he reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing it between his own.

"Because there was a shortage of females, as soon as many concubines produced a child, they were removed, so she could get pregnant again as soon as possible. The invitro tanks enabled the reproduction rate of my people to be boosted twice its normal rate…" Vegeta explained. "To remove a baby halfway through pregnancy was considered the only option… because a heavily pregnant female would be more at risk to die, or be harmed. So the baby would be left to grow till it's 30th week, be removed and placed in the tank so it could survive… you do the same on your world…"

"That doesn't happen by choice! Babies that are born premature aren't done so naturally!" Bulma yelled at him.

"I did not know," Vegeta apologized. "I had seen the hospitals where the babies were in small incubators and I assumed…"

"I'm carrying him till the end," Bulma said. "But if you REALLY want to, I'll build the tank. And if Trunks has to be born from there, so be it… but I sure as hell hope not…"

"As you wish," Vegeta said quietly. "But make no mistake, as soon as the child reaches halfway I must leave for the traditional six month time… to train… and then return…"

"You could wait till it's born, and continue to train in the GR," said Bulma. "I'll leave you alone… I promise… wouldn't you want to know your son. Your heir is born all right?"

"I must consider this carefully, for there is less time," Vegeta said quietly.

"What if that boy… from the future returns?" Bulma asked, unsure of how to put into words her fears and hopes.

"Then he'll have much to explain for," said Vegeta quietly. "I saw how he looked at you. He will not take you from me…"

"He's only a CHILD! Vegeta, Kami I'm not going to be a cradle robber!" Bulma yelled at him exasperated. "God what do you think I am?"

"Bulma, you must understand that Saiyan males are extremely territorial," Vegeta said angrily.

"So territorial that you'd pretend that you would have nothing to do with him," she glared at him.

"Bulma, I protect what is rightfully mine. Even if it does seem that I am a heartless bastard, I protect and follow through my duties. The enemy must be defeated, and you must listen to me and display good sense. I won't have you taking stupid risks with what I've entrusted to you… so you must mind your place…"

"And is it as your living incubator? Fuck I should have just built the damn tank," she grumbled.

"You idiot," Vegeta grumbled. "You said you'd bear him the full way… make up your damn mind…"

"I honor your traditions, but you must be aware that I can't just give mine up," Bulma said, gritting her teeth.

"I am aware of your damn fool traditions. Don't you realize that I'm sacrificing much by even giving you this honor? I don't like sentimental feelings and fucking hearts and flowers. I can't gush over you like Kakkarot does with his mate… you cannot demand that of me!" Vegeta snorted. He turned on his side with a disgusted snort, facing her with his back.

"I don't," said Bulma with a hard swallow. "I only want you to be there, as a father should. Don't leave me to do all the…"

"The boy will have to be trained, and I am the only one suitable for such a task. I can't expect YOU or the weaklings to teach him to properly fight," said Vegeta disgustedly. Awkwardly slapping her back. Realizing this wasn't the appropriate thing; he simply left his hand where it was. That seemed to placate her, for she nestled into his arms close. He groaned in frustration because she wanted to 'hug' him.

"So then that does mean you'll stay on earth when all this is over?" Bulma asked.

"You are hopelessly dense," Vegeta sighed. "Do you not remember that I said this child is mine?"

"You said half his blood is yours! Now you're suddenly claiming him as your own when before…" Bulma blinked.

"I did not think… it would survive this long," Vegeta said quietly. "Because there was also the chance of the concubine miscarrying because the brat wasn't strong enough."

Bulma's mouth dropped open. She suddenly saw the serious sober look in his eyes. Vegeta gently caressed her shoulders and pulled her close. Softly he touched his nose to hers and said, "That's' one reason not to get too attached till the three month mark. Since you've carried my blood this long, then I am committed to see it through till the end. You are the only female who is carrying him, and thus by default you are my concubine and my… queen," Vegeta said quietly, gritting his teeth to express such private details of his culture.

"Attached?" she asked.

"Yes. By blood this child bonds us."

He saw the tears in her eyes, and gripped her shoulders firmly. For a moment he saw her trembling, and released his grip. Stiffly he removed one hand, and curled it around her shaking body. She laid her face against his shoulder, and latched her arms around him in a death grip.

"Vegeta," she whispered, then kissed him hard. When they drew back, there was a frown on his handsome face.

He grumbled, "You cannot be rid of me. The bond is set between us till one of us is destroyed. And even then I cannot sever it. The child bonds us for eternity. I should hate you for it, because you're human and not Saiyan, but I cannot. It was a choice we both made and must live with. And the thought of having an heir with my blood does not displease me."

"Even if you won't ever feel the same, I love you," she whispered. "You don't have to love me back. Maybe you're not capable of ever feeling it… but the thought of never seeing you again…"

"A true Saiyan could make the sacrifice. And I'm expecting too much that a human would do the same…" he said. "I cannot be here woman. You must accept me as a Saiyan, and learn."

"Yes, but a human can learn, Vegeta. And you can teach me how to do what you expect me to… as your mate…" Bulma answered.

"I suppose you finally DO comprehend. It took you long enough," Vegeta snickered. "Now will you stop pestering me with such infernal questions?"

"I love you," Bulma whispered.

"I know that, woman," Vegeta answered matter of fact. "But I can't ever feel as you do. You'll have to get used to that…"

"You don't do feelings… well I couldn't give a shit right now Vegeta. Whatever I thought love isn't what I'm feeling now, but I know it's what I want most…" Bulma chuckled.

"I think what I'm feeling is what's making me consider the damn fool thing of taking you at first light tomorrow," Vegeta answered. He growled and slowly reached down to play with her growing desires.

"Something tells me you're going to resent this though," Bulma said with a sigh. "Staying on earth and having a child with me."

"I can't help but resent it woman. I can't help but think that I'm making a mistake taking a human mate, but I stand by my word as Prince. You can't expect me to accept the cesspool of a world willingly like some fucking sheep that your mindless friends are," Vegeta grumbled.

"No, you wouldn't be the Vegeta we all know and hate," Bulma teased.

"Mmm, good you understand," he said. "Now enough talk… I'm still in the mood to take you hard before we can sleep."

"I know," Bulma nodded, letting him roll her over beneath his hard body.

"I'm just as stuck up and stubborn and selfish as you are, Vegeta," Bulma choked. "The devil made us and will destroy us."

"Screw it, nobody's here to see, this foolishness," he told himself, then raised his other arm to enclose her. He'd learned long ago the woman wouldn't shut up unless he learned this foolish custom. This was why she was surprised when he leaned over and covered her mouth with his. What started as a foolish comforting gesture turned into a rather nice suggestion, from her tongue thrusting past his lips. Grasping her backside he gave it a squeeze, and pulled her hips close to his body so he could deepen the kiss to his hungry satisfaction. Bulma bore up against the pressure of his fingers, which wasn't enough to seriously hurt her, but enough to sometimes leave bruises on her hips and shoulders.

Vegeta snorted in affirmation. His hand slid down between them to squeeze her breasts.

"I need you NOW woman…" he whispered.

"Vegeta… Kami I can't stand the thought of being without you…"

"You aren't alone, fool," he grunted.

"Ohh OWCH!" she laughed as he nipped her ear.

"Your fault for being who you are," Vegeta hissed as he tried to work his way back into her. "Though this is quite desirable, we must start ALL over again conditioning you to match me…"

"Shut up and make love to me, because I need you," Bulma answered.

Eagerly they attacked one another's lips. Vegeta made love to her as he let loose an animalistic cry. Blood seemed to seep from beneath her fingernails digging into his palms. Over and over they rolled, kissing and biting one another. Bulma finally reached her climax, twisted into his arms as he drove her to bliss and beyond.

When they were sated and humming with pleasure, Bulma sobbed into his arms. Vegeta simply pulled her to lie atop him, all his energy shared between them equally. She didn't want to move her hand from where it was tracing through the scars from many fights on his chest. However Vegeta realized another important fact. Pregnant females were dozens of times more insatiable than normal. He would be reaping the benefits of this impregnation till he decided to leave and train before the Androids came. If only he could ditch the weaklings till then.

Even if the fools threatened Bulma, those that had sabataged her car and broken into her home, he knew that her weakling friends would be there in a flash to protect her. Scar face, Baldie, and the clown Kakkarot would all trip over themselves to make sure she was safe. He was sure even that brat from the future would come to defend his mate at a moment's notice if she would be in trouble. Still he wondered if he would have to test the brat's loyalty on that one. When the brat from the future did return Vegeta thought a good test would be to see Bulma in danger, and then see if the lavender haired pretender would rescue her. If he did so, then Vegeta could trust he would defend the blood of Vegetasei. However if the others did see this they would think him heartless even if Bulma did comprehend his reasoning.

And he could always return to see his son later before a last time of fierce training. Till then he would enjoy this newfound comfort which was not cold, but strangely warm.


End file.
